Bleach: The Shinigami of Twilight
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: What if there was a different effect of using the Final Getsuga Tensho? Something that would forever change Ichigo's life forever and for the better? Welcome to the World of Magi! Ichigo Godlike, IchigoxAsuna Harem
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Hey everyone! Listen before we get started I'd like to say something, I know lately that I've been making more stories then updating my other ones and for some odd reason I can't stop that. It's like an unstoppable urge to make new stories. Which was why I made 3 more challenges to ease up on the plot bunnies so check it out if you wish.**

**Now some of you by now know I make Godlike stories Mostly of naruto with one being of Monkey D. Luffy well this time its different. For its gonna be Kurosaki Ichigo that's gonna be Godlike and well he pretty much is in the anime and manga. I mean he in his True Bankai Form Took the Facepalm to a WHOLE other level with Aizen XD**

**Anyway like I was saying, I was urged very very strongly with this idea so sorry guys but I just couldn't help myself but put this story out for it bugged me soo damned much! But I will say it was first inspired by one author by the name of _Ignisha_ and his story _Orange Memories_ and just a few minutes ago another fic by the author _Shaun Garin_ and his story _Bonding Over Big Swords __(Which is both good and funny as Hell!)_**

**This is why I've created this story don't know if I'm gonna update it for I have others to work on but meh it got to me. Anyways here's the details before it starts; Ichigo will be like all my other stories Godlike more so then from canon. And like my others a harem will be issued...**

**But the main girl in this is Kagurazaka Asuna whom I like very much and those that flame will only be keeping me warm through the coming winter. Plus her attitude is very similar to the Ichigo we knew at the beginning of Bleach.**

**Another thing is that Asuna will be a bit OCC in this around Ichigo and you will find out why when you read...**

**Anyway that's it I'm done with my rant so on with the Story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or **** Mahō Sensei Negima!...Cause if I did Ichigo would be with Orihime or Asuna TTwTT**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach: The Shinigami of Twilight<strong>

**Prologue: The Beginning**

The sound of battle echoed across the great outskirts of Karakura Town, the landscape itself was destroyed and torn to shreds as the ground quaked and shattered in result of the battle that was happening. The sky itself seemed clear blue normal as can be yet it seemed to _flicker_ a shade of black before returning back to sky blue. It would be called into question why such a battle would be happening near such a town or in the world of the living for that matter.

Well that was because this was a fight that which would decide a War that's already in such short amount of time killed and severely injured so many people. A fight between two races that would have decided the fate of all the Spiritual Realm and the Living World. All issued and born from the actions of a Traitor this chaos was wrought for his own gains.

But he was opposed expectingly by the forces of the Entire 13 Court Guard Squads and the Soutaicho himself Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Commander of all the Captains and Shinigami. They fought for the sake and will of the Spirit King and the Universal law to keep the three realms balanced. The death rate grew on both sides but the Shinigami were very persistent which leading them to almost gaining a upper hand in the War. That is until Aizen took action and started to decimate not only the shinigami but his very own allies all for being to _weak_ for drawing out the fight with the other taicho's for too long.

He with ungodly skill decimated all the forces of the Top-Ranking Espada and Taicho's with but a literal swing of his hand. It was both gruesome and shocking to see such skill. In the end he alone took down every Taicho with the utmost ease and while he couldn't take down Soutaicho completely he had weakened him to the point he was barely able to stand.

But it all came back to this very moment, this one moment and battle that would decide the fate for all, truly a battle that weighed upon the lifes of countless and the balance of the three realms. A earth shattering battle that held the fate of all in its hands for Aizen who seemed so invincible, so godly in power and skill was opposed by one, just _one_ being that he's waited to become strong to meet him on the same level he was on now.

This being is unlike what your usual _Hero_ you see in Fairy Tail stories you tell to your children, he wasn't your average either for he was just a teenager by the age of just a mere 15 years. Yet this teen was both unique for he who was at this very moment fighting a being that nearly was on the level of a God was right now a mere _human_.

Well half Human, for he was also part _Shinigami_ but also part _Hollow_...

Another clash sounded the area making the land quake and tremble with the high speeds winds rupturing the land itself, truly it was a fight to behold for it was speed none could catch, the shockwaves alone were enough to kill any normal human or shinigami for that matter. The spiritual pressure alone would send the most powerful of Taicho's alone to their knee's from the immense pressure.

Through it all two figures could be seen through the swirling mass of smoke and debris, floated over the giant crater the two did from their own attacks. The two looked anything alike yet both were similar in their own way. One of these two had such power that could be felt for miles on end and crush any kind of structural foundation within its range and most likely kill anything under such pressure.

But the other strangely let off no such pressure but was able to keep toe to toe with this being, infact he seemed able overcome the being in their battle. In which case was true seeing as the being giving off such pressure was clearly annoyed if anything _furious_ with his opponent.

This being although monstrous in appearance was in reality the traitorous shinigami and former taicho Souske Aizen, transformed and _ascended_ by the Hogyoku turning him into a monstrous humanoid butterfly. Completely evolved he was to the point his _wings_ had skulls of their own and moved by their own accord and which had the ability to combine a cero that in result created the crater below them.

Aizen's white eyes glared at the teen no _man_ before him annoyance and anger flashed in his white orbs, he was staring at the one person that stood on the same level as himself maybe even _higher _no matter how much he denied it. Yet through it all he was holding a moderate respect for his opponent as well seeing as he had attained a power he had not expected for whatever it was it made the man become so powerful he was far beyond the level of any other shinigami in history.

The other man, opponent of Aizen was a teen yet looked to be a young man by the age of 18 in appearance. This man in mentality only the age of just 16 was none other then Kurosaki Ichigo, The Second Shinigami Daiko of Seireitei but also Vizard. Son of isshin and masaki Kurosaki and Elder sibling of Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. His once spiky blazing orange hair now slightly tamed and longer then before blew in the wind as his piercing brown eyes stared back at Aizen without a shred of fear nor hesitation. He was calm and even serene even in the face of such a powerful adversary.

He stared back at the one man that had literally played his life as if it were a game, controlled his movements like a game of chess. Abducted his friend Orihime Inoue making him charge straight into the Hollow's Domain against the denial of the head Soutaicho Yamamoto himself with his friends Chad and Ishida. Fighting a War within their to save her before being dragged into the War between Soul Society and Aizen leading to where he was at now.

Powered by the Dangai training supported by his father Isshin Ichigo now grasped his newly transformed Bankai Tensa Zangetsu and stared with firm brown eyes at the being before him. His was ready, he had saved Inoue, fought and defeated all those before him, The Espada;Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and so many others just for this chance. A chance to finally _finally_ end this madness once and for all.

Even if it meant sacrificing everything to do so...

_'This is my only Chance...I will put everything I have into this...Aizen will die for everything he's done...I swear it!'_

_**'And we're with you Ichigo...despite our reluctance...it is your wish to destroy Aizen and so shall we obliterate him together as partners...'**_ was the voice of the merged Tensa Zangetsu and his Hollow speaking in unison. Ichigo all but gave a mental nod in confirmation at his tenants words as he started to let his reiatsu build up to prepare for his final attack. The final move that will kill Aizen once and for all.

_'Yes...lets end this...together...partners...'_ feeling the inner agreement of them he felt his power sky rocket further and further beyond originally intended yet he didn't care. The power release could be felt for miles upon miles on end for his body suddenly erupted with reiatsu unlike that of his usual black crimson streaked reiatsu this one was just a pitch _black_ that seemed to engulf him completely. He slowly pulled his zanpakuto upward straight at the startled Transcended Aizen and spoke.

''This ends now Aizen..._**Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō **__(__The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)_'' and in that moment, those words leaving Ichigo's mouth did he be swallowed up in a black reiatsu engulfing him completely as a shockwave erupted around him pushing Aizen back as well as destroying much of the land in the process. A pillar of ebony black pierced the sky, so far it went it could be seen from all across the world itself. The sky turned pitch black from the reiatsu that exploded from Ichigo.

''W-what is this?'' Aizen could only mutter in shock and surprise at the spectacle before him, such power that it overwhelmed his senses, so powerful so _massive_ it made a shiver of fear creep up his spine. A feeling he found so alien to him for he has never in his long life never felt fearful or scared of pretty much anything. Always planning and manipulating he never took into account that this young Kurosaki had such hidden power that it dwarfed his own even _with_ the terribly powerful Hogyoku.

_'How is this boy emitting such power! It's getting stronger and stronger...its surpassed that old fool yamamoto...how is this possible!'_

Finally the pillar of reiatsu stop growing before it slowly swirled in a whirlwind before it suddenly expelled sending yet another ungodly shockwave around the area. Yet Aizen stood his ground even as the feel of weakness grew within him. His hair whipped wildly behind him as the rushing winds blew past him in a high speed wind stream.

The veil of black reiatsu expelled showing the Kurosaki once more only this time, before Aizen's very eyes was he changed completely. For now floating their before him was Ichigo now being _**Getsuga**_ itself, his once long spiky tamed orange hair now waist-length and now completely black. His bankai shihakusho all but gone and replaced with bluish gray bandages wrapped tightly around his abdomen, chest right arm and the lower part of his face ending just beneath his eyes. Azure blue to black flame-like markings spread across the right side of his chest and down his left arm completely. Following the remains of a black tattered cloak covered the lower part of his body. His eyes though were different from the piercing brown but now a calm yet ungodly _powerful_ ruby red that with but a glance toward Aizen did the man let out a gasp.

Black smokey reiatsu came off him in waves floating around him en masse more so around his right arm letting off such reiatsu. Strangely to other spectators he would have looked like a higher being, a transcended deity of power here to bring judgment upon the one who had wronged him. His power was _that_ massive yet it was _**still**_ unbelievably powerful it made the hairs on the back of Aizen's neck stand straight up.

_''Aizen...this battle...is over...''_ the young yet powerful Kurosaki spoke his voice calm as can be with a level of confidence that was nothing short of awe inspiring. Even in the face of a man that literally brought the Seireitei to its knee's he showed not a shred of fear before him. His crimson red eyes gazed back at Aizen's white ones with an impenetrable and unstoppable will as the Kurosaki let his power shoot up even _higher_ then before.

Slowly Ichigo brought forth his right arm creating a deep reiatsu made _sword_ of black, before he grasped it making it solidify into a much clearer shape of a sword. Ichigo idly glanced at the blade feeling the power coursing through his veins yet looked back at Aizen. In that moment did he speak just one word that forever ended the Winter War and defeated the once thought invincible Sosuke Aizen.

_**''Mugetsu **(Moonless Sky)''_ and thus he swung like a judge giving out the sentence and down the hammer or in this case sword went and what followed was both powerful and deadly beyond reason. Erupting from the ground was a veil of black reiatsu that surged forth toward at the shocked Aizen, it kept going without a sound yet destroyed the landscape and all else in its path. It was somewhat spectral or eery in appearance for it was just pitch black, so dark it was it threatened to swallow you up into the abyssal void.

Aizen unable to react was hit by the attack and he felt _pain_ oh kami such _pain!_ It was unbearable! He felt his entire body be engulfed by the attack with it hitting in through the middle of his body. His screams were silenced from the monumental spiritual attack attacking his body and to his growing horror his body wasn't recovering with the Hogyoku!

_'C-c-can it be? Kurosaki Ichigo's attack is...is...actually stopping the Hogyoku completely? Is his power that mighty it defies the law of creation! What is this boy, how does he have such power!'_

''AHHHHH!'' Was Aizen's gut wrenching yell as he was swallowed up by the Mugetsu, silencing him completely it did and even then the attack still went on and on into the landscape tearing it completely and possibly scaring the planet giving it a never ending trench that would leave an imprint of this attack.

Ichigo watched it all with impassive ruby red eyes as Aizen was hit by his attack, watching the Muigetsu engulf the man entirely before it slowly started to sprout up into the blackened sky before it slowly disappeared. He watched as Mugetsu slowly finished its track in its path disappearing leaving behind its carnage and destruction it left in its wake. He scanned the general area and to ichigo's inner relief he couldn't feel Aizen's reiatsu no longer but what did catch his attention was the _purple_ light floating just at the end of the trench.

_'The Hogyoku...that must mean Aizen's body was destroyed good...'_ quickly in a burst unreal speed he appeared to the Hogyoku and seeing it cracked in multiple places and the orb itself seemed to shiver and tremble did he decide what to do. Slowly he grasped the orb that caused all the chaos that's happened and clenched his hand around the orb.

_'Kisuke's project...this little orb holding such power...is too dangerous to be kept in the hands of anyone...especially Soul Society...if the Central 46 got their hands on this worse Mayuri...then we're doomed...I won't let that happen...'_ he narrowed his eyes on the object in his eyes seeing the cracks slowly regenerate but it quivered more so under his gaze. He could already feel something happening with his body thinking they were the after-effects of the technique he just used. But he just couldn't no he _wouldn't _stop until this last piece was gone forever.

_''I can feel Kisuke and the others closing in...I'm sorry Urahara...but this thing is too dangerous to be left in the hands of anyone. If this were to be taken into Soul Society only more chaos and destruction will be birthed from the greed and lust of others. That is why...with the last chance I have I will destroy any chance of that happening...be damned what happens to me...''_ he uttered keeping his back to those that were closing in. he could tell it was his friends along with Kisuke and surprisingly his dad.

He shook his head before looking down at the orb once more seeing it glow he could feel the mental tug at his mind and he all but _crushed_ the tug stopping the Hogyoku from entering his mind just as it did Aizen. Raising the Hogyoku up to himself he all but willed the orb with one single desire at mind.

_'Hogyoku...I won't let anyone else take you...your too dangerous to be left in the hands of Soul Society even worse the Humans...that is why...with the last of what power I have...I will take you in...absorb into me...the only being that stopped your evolutionary stages. Unite with me...Hogyoku...'_

The Hogyoku somehow answered to this with a vibrant shier from within before it slowly sank into his palm, he watched it do so and already could feel the affects of it trying to usurp his mind more strongly then ever. He fought back with equal strength and mental power, he struggled with it before truly stomping the Hogyoku's attempt to control him as it did Aizen.

''K-kurosaki...?'' was a voice that cut Ichigo out of musings, he knew the voice and sensing who else was behind him made a sad glow come into his eyes. Slowly he looked down to see behind him on the ground was all of them, his friends and even his own father who was being held up by Yoruichi. He could see them all worried or confused at what happened and the result of the battle thus leading him all but sigh.

Slowly he floated down to the ground just a foot away from them, once his feet touched the ground though he found himself staring face to face with Kisuke. The man stone faced just as ichigo was both stared each other in the eye neither breaking eye contact. That is until Kisuke broke the silence when he spoke, ''Kurosaki-san...where is Aizen?'' he questioned to where the Kurosaki closed his eyes.

_''He's dead Urahara...I used everything I had to kill him...his body was destroyed by the Mugetsu.''_ his words calm as ever yet they sent a shock through Kisuke, Isshin and Yoruichi. Yet his friends went wide eyed at hearing the undefeatable Aizen truly being vanquished and by their friend Kurosaki Ichigo himself.

''But...if he's gone...where's the?'' Kisuke spoke only to be halted when Ichigo shook his head, the Kurosaki let his ruby eyes peer back at Kisuke with an unreadable glaze in his eyes even for the infamous genius that was Urahara Kisuke. It surprised them to see the Ichigo they knew so unreadable, then again a war such as this could change anyone.

_''I am sorry Kisuke...but...I couldn't allow it...in all honesty you made a mistake in creating the Hogyoku something you know all too well of. It was because of that object this war started in the first place, I was not about to let it fall in the hands of Soul Society for I know they would pry it from you and use it for their own purposes. I trust the Old Master Yamamoto...but who I don't trust are the Central 46 and the other shinigami. It is why I disposed the Hogyoku in the only possible way I could think of.''_ his words crisp and sharp to the point. Thus making Kisuke bend his head forward in acknowledgment.

Ishida being the curious one asked the question they were all thinking about, ''Then Kurosaki...what _did_ you do with it?'' he said making them all perk up at that, for they all knew the Hogyoku was impervious to all damage for it couldn't be destroyed by any means damaged yes but to be destroyed just impossible.

Well some knew unlike those of his other friends like keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru and Tatsuki; who were too busy marveling at the appearance of Ichigo. More so Tatsuki for she just found it so hard to believe her childhood friend was _this_ man.

Ichigo just closed his eyes before speaking, _''Perceptive as always Ishida...I had no other choice...but to absorb the Hogyoku inside my body...''_ this response made Kisuke and Isshin go wide eyed as did most of his friends. Though despite this ichigo felt his form slowly dissipate as the bandages around him started to _crack_ and fall as the changes around him slowly disappeared. His hair shortened back to how it was before orange and spiky yet slightly tame. His ruby red eyes shifted back to their normal brown ones as the flame like marking on his left arm and left part of his chest disappeared from his body.

''You absorbed it...heh...that was a very risky move you made Ichigo...but then again you've always done crazy things like this before...'' Yoruichi said with a cat-like grin, making ichigo despite his exhausted state give her a small smirk only this one made the Flash Goddess blink strangely when she saw the look in his eyes.

''Yeah...I guess you could say that...but...this won't go without...repercussions...'' he said with a somewhat knowing gaze in his eyes which started to worry her. Isshin must have noticed this because he soon spoke.

''Ichigo...whats wrong...?'' he said worried for his son, he was idly surprised he was still standing after everything he's done. Yet he felt pride swell up within him to know his son was the one who defeated Aizen and actually _killed_ him that so many others failed to do so but, he was worried for he could read his son and knew he was having trouble for he was twitching and seemed to have trouble standing.

The orange haired shinigami just glanced toward his father and offered a small smile, ''Heh...you always could read me like a book...Father...do me a favor...tell Yuzu and karin...I'm sorry...I can't keep my promise...to come back this time...'' he said solemnly yet his words struck a cord in them all especially in Isshin. The man tried his best to destroy the cold chill going up his spine from his son's words but he just couldn't. He was confused as were the others by what he meant that is until ichigo's body started to glow a bright blue thus startling Kisuke the most since his eyes widened.

''I-Ichigo...w-what are you talking about?'' isshin said nervously afraid of what was happening to his only son; to his Pride and Joy. Yet surprisingly the boy just smiled at him even as his eyes held a solemn knowing gaze within.

''I promised Karin and Yuzu...I would take them out for Ice Cream and a game of Soccer when I came back...but I guess I won't be able to...hehe such a petty thing...but...I won't be their for them now father...the effect of using the Final Getsuga Tensho is happening. Sorry to say...my powers won't be disappearing...but _I_ will be disappearing...as we speak...I can feel my soul leaving this plane so it is why I only ask you to take care of them...take care of Yuzu and Kari, Father...'' he said as the glow intensified around his body.

The group gained shocked expressions all of them especially his friends, it saddened him to see their solemn expressions especially Inoue's since she was tearing up as she looked at him with those grey orbs of hers. He glanced toward Renji and Rukia to seem the red head looking down as Rukia did her best to not cry yet failing to do so. Truly he didn't wish this to happen but he used all of his power to destroy Aizen completely everything to take down the man was to be used and he did as such.

He knew the consequences of his actions, his body would start to breakdown from using all his power in that single attack doing so would empty his body completely and slowly destroy itself as he was told by Zangetsu. He accepted knowing it to be the only way to take Aizen out completely but, it didn't make it any less sad knowing he would be leaving his family and friends alone.

_'At least I can say my Goodbyes...without any regrets...heh listen to me...I sound like an old man...'_ he thought with solemn smile on his face. That is until his father came up and to his surprise pulled him into a hug, a hug between a Father and Son. It surprised him a bit that is before he gently pat Isshin's back even as the man started to tremble and his shoulders shake.

''I lost your mother...now I'm losing my son...its unfair...I never wanted this life for you or your sisters afraid something like this would happen...but seems Fate had other plans...I'm sorry my son...and I promise...I'll take care of them I _promise_ Ichigo'' the man said letting the tears fall knowing his son was truly going to disappear from his and his daughters lifes forever and like his wife he couldn't stop it from happening!

Ichigo just smiled at his father before the man let him go giving his father one more nod he turned his attention to Kisuke and Yoruichi, the scientist looking away ashamed to have brought in the son of his best friend and his own student into such a battle. As Yoruichi being one of his teachers and good friend who was doing her best to not cry in front of him. All her training as a the taicho of the 2nd Division couldn't amount to her emotions being locked away completely, thus seeing her student and good friend sacrifice himself to end this War was heartbreaking for her.

The young Kurosaki walked up to them, first to Kisuke he placed a hand on the man's shoulder, ''Don't regret what's happening Kisuke...I did what I had to..so I could protect my family and friends, I didn't do this out of duty but for the sake of my friends and family. Remember that well _Sensei_...'' he said before walking up to Yoruichi leaving behind Kisuke who's eyes were shadowed to hide his forlorn expression.

Looking at the woman her taught him, teached him and made him stronger, he pat her shoulder gently making her look up at him to see his facial expression which was a comforting one.

_''Take care of yourself...Yoruichi...don't blame yourself for my death...''_ he said making a small tear fall from her eye yet she nodded respecting his last words to her. The last words of her student and more importantly friend. Seeing her accepting this he nodded before he turned his attention to his friends. Yet before he could walk to them he suddenly felt an _immense_ surge of pain course through him making him drop to his knees.

''ICHIGO!'' was all he heard before he found himself surrounded by his friends even his self-proclaimed rival ishida looked worried which was quite a surprise. He could barely move now as the glow around his body started to intensify and more so to their horror the lower part of his body started to dissipate into spiritual energy.

He looked at all their faces and could see the tears slowly falling from most of them, even Chad was crying which was surprising since he was never one to cry. He could only speak in general for them all knowing he didn't have much time left.

_''Hehe...guess its coming to a close for me...sorry guys...guess I won't be with you guys till graduation...''_ he said with humor in his tone. He felt someone grasp his hands and looked to see both Tatsuki and Orihime grasping his hands and what was more surprising was Tatsuki was crying her eyes out as she gazed at his dieing body. He looked to Inoue seeing her eyes bawling out int ears which like Tatsuki struck at the heartstrings within him.

Mustering all the strength he had which was slowly draining he gently clasped their hands making them look up at him only to see his serene expression. _''Tatsuki...Inoue...I'm sorry...truly I am...Tatsuki your my childhood best friend and I was selfish in never telling you, Keigo or Mizuiro about this life but it was so I could keep you from getting yourselfs hurt. It was so I could keep you all safe but I guess I was being a jerk so I deserved that hit you gave me...hehe...''_ he said his eyes staring back at her glistening ones.

''Ichigo...no...don't say that...'' was all she could say but he just smiled at her which made her gasp for it was a smile she remembered him having when they were children. Before his mother died, a cheerful smile that was so alien on his face now yet made her heart skip a beat.

Next he looked towards Inoue and seeing her tear-streaked face made him frown, her gray orbs glistened in shedding tears as her lip quivered as her shoulders shook. Gently he with all the strength he had left raised a hand to her cheek and gently wiped away her tears making her go stock still. The feeling of his hand on her cheek made her freeze up yet quickly she clasped his hand when she felt it slack thus keeping it to her face.

_''Inoue...look at me...''_ and hearing him speak did she do just that and upon looking at him did she find herself pulled down by ichigo's hand on the back of her head. She felt her self pulled to his chest even as his body was mid-way of gone now she could feel his heartbeat, the warmth he gave off and it only made her more heartbroken that he was truly dieing.

_''Inoue...your safe now...your safe...''_ was all he could say whispering his words to her making her cry even more knowing he was still worried for her safety and well being. Quickly she looked up at him and spoke with her voice quivering in sadness and sorrow.

''Ku-no..._Ichigo_-kun...thank you...thank you so much...you saved me...and...I want to say something I've been meaning to tell you...I don't want you to leave...I don't want you to die but your dieing doing what you do yoru best at. Protecting those you cherish and care for, that's why I wish to tell you Ichigo-kun...that...that I..._I Love you Kurosaki Ichigo..._'' she said making the young Kurosaki go slightly wide eyed before he closed his eyes.

_''Inoue...''_ he said making the young girl look at him only to be surprised when slowly he laid a an ever small kiss on her forehead making her go wide eyed. That is until she felt him lay his head back down staring at her with serene brown eyes.

_''I wish...I wasn't so naïve to have known because I would have loved some normalcy in this life I had. To know you cared for me in such a way despite knowing what I am...thank you...Inoue-chan...Goodbye...My Friends...'' _he said shocking all of them as his eyes slowly drifted down, his senses dieing out unable to hear the desperate pleas of his friends and cries of Inoue and Tatsuki. Unable to see the face of his crying father nor Kisuke's face to see a tear roll down his face at the sight.

His body glowed more and more as he completely dissolved in spiritual energy making them float above them into the sky. Even as the rest of the Taicho's and Yamamoto appeared somewhat healed only to see his body disperse as well to their shock. The spiritual fireflies floated into the sky never ending before they disappeared from their gaze.

Forever...

Kisuke seeing this looked toward his friend Isshin and spoke, ''Your son Isshin...was truly a _Hero_...be proud of him...for I am...'' he said only to get a nod from the man who turned his back from the sight of his disappearing from the world of the living, trying his best to block out the cries of his friends and sobbing Inoue.

''I am very proud of him Kisuke more so than any Father on this Planet could be of his son...he's saved the Three Realms and kept the balanced for good...but the news is gonna crush poor karin and Yuzu...'' he said getting a nod from the man.

''Kurosaki Isshin...'' a voice sounded making said Kurosaki turn around to see Yamamoto himself standing there Cane in hand yet his old wrinkled face held a somewhat saddened expression.

''Sotaicho?'' he said confused at the appearance of the legendary Shinigami Commander or for the matter wanted with him.

''Your son, Kurosaki Ichigo, though he be young he did what we could not and saved us all, keeping the balance of the three realms and sacrificing himself while doing so is nothing short of heroic. I ask of you, Kurosaki with your permission to memorize him as the one who helped us in our time of need. We owe him a debt that we can never truly complete which is why I am ordering to have your family permanently protected by the 13 Court Guard Squad's, immune to the Central 46's rulings and laws. It's the least we can do for the young man...'' he said to the surprised Isshin.

He bowed his head knowing this would be something his son would do to protect his sisters, ''I accept for I know ichigo would have done the same to protect his sisters, my son always did things to protect his family for he loved them dearly to the point he would die for them. So I thank you Sotaicho...'' he said only to be surprised by Yamamoto when the older man _kneeled_ bowing his head in respect.

''No...it is as and the whole of Seireitei that thanks you and your son...for helping us in this war...Kurosaki Ichigo will forever be remebered as the _Hero of the Winter War_.'' he said making isshin chuckle sadly before nodding. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes remembering the times of his son when he was but a happy innocent child, when Masaki was alive, how he protected his sisters from all.

_'You would have made a great father Ichigo...I wonder if we'll ever see each other again...'_

With that moment Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Daiko, Visored and now titled Hero of the Winter War's life ended.

Never to be seen again...

**Realm of the Spirit King**

Watching this all through a portal, was a black cloaked figure that could be seen sitting on a throne of sorts, pristine walls and marble flooring surrounding him. This cloaked man though was the only abnormality for he gave off _no_ reiatsu as if he had none yet had a certain chill that would make the most powerful of beings quiver in _fright_. His black cloak shifted as if it were alive, and through the darkness of his hood was a pair of white eyes.

This man was none other then the fabled Spirit King of Soul Society, deity of the spiritual realm and death. And right now the man was watching a scene that made him feel the utmost _pride_ in, for the young Kurosaki who he's watched over since he was just a babe grow to be such a powerful shinigami to even have the potential to match even _himself._ The boy had the hidden potential to become that strong and would have had he not sacrificed his life like he did.

Though he didn't blame him for it, for it was a deed any older sibling would do to protect his family which made the deity respect the boy all the more, he had long ago sent the soul of the one called Sosuke Aizen to purgatory for his deeds yet now awaited for the young Kurosaki. He thought on the boy, he was by all means strange even to him for he was a perfect mixture now, of both a Shinigami and of a Hollow.

''The boy has such potential...its almost frightening...but I do find myself curious as to how powerful he would become if he were to continue living...'' the deity mused to himself, contemplating on the case of Kurosaki ichigo. Looking back at the portal to see the saddened friends of ichigo and bawling woman known as Inoue Orihime who had such an ability to defy God's Hand she herself was very interesting. To turn back reality that has been done and reject all that's been done is purely amazing without a doubt.

He closed his eyes in thought of the young Kurosaki who had but passed every expectation he had for him countless times and then some. It was shocking how far and how fast the boy had gone but he couldn't help but feel _proud_ of him, for he was like every other shinigami is his child. Snapping open his eyes did he lean forward with his arms intertwined in the sleeves of his cloak.

''….I've made up my mind...but its the boy's decision...'' he muttered and thus with a shift of his hand a stream of spiritual particles appeared through another portal that was black as the void. They circled before him that is as they slowly solidified. And what formed was the body of one Kurosaki Ichigo only clothed in a simple white kimono. Yet his appearance was the same from after coming out of the Dangai training in both appearance and mentality.

For Kurosaki Ichigo who was experiencing his time in the abyssal void of death or as its called _limbo _suddenly found himself out of said realm and now in a white chamber of sorts but not only that but having a _body_ back made him go into shock. He thought for sure he would have lost his body completely after defeating Aizen!

''Hows...is this possible?'' he said as he stared at his hands while clenching them and unclenching, his eyes glazed over in surprise from having his body back the way it was and restored from his battle with Aizen. He could feel from back then he was extremely exhausted with not an ounce of reiatsu left to stabilize his body and burned himself out.

Though when he felt a sudden chill go up his spine did he slowly look to where it was coming from only to see a figure in a shifting hooded cloak sitting on a pearly white throne of sorts. The man's white eyes stared back at his brown ones with a look of slight curiosity.

''Hello young Kurosaki, it is a pleasure to finally meet you...face to face...'' the deity said to the orange haired Kurosaki, who quirked an eyebrow at the figure and relaxed upon feeling no hostile intent from the man. Knowing from all the fights he's been in to always study your opponent before jumping straight in, he looked up at the man.

''Um, yeah nice to meet you as well but who are you and where am I?'' he questioned the man as he was beyond confused on what was happening and how he even had a body much less alive at the moment. Yet for some strange reason he felt this man could answer his unasked questions for he gave off a feeling of unattainable _wisdom_ that no other could ever hope to achieve.

''Ah yes, let me introduce myself my name or title as its known is the_ Spirit King_ and since I've long forgotten my name long ago I just go by the title. Now where you are young Kurosaki is my realm or as its called the Royal Palace_.''_ hearing this Ichigo went wide eyed, he knew all too well of the Spirit King and his symbolic rule over Seireitei but to know he was in the presence of the rumored deity of Seireitei was something he never thought would happen to him.

''I see so if I'm limbo...whats to me now? Am I to be judged or something cause I honestly have no idea whats happens now, any ideas Jiji?'' he said making the deity chuckle at the name. Oh yes, this was definitely Kurosaki Ichigo, who else could stand there and speak with such disrespect to his elders and to a deity of all things?

He found it amusing...

''Well that all depends on you actually, you see young Kurosaki, I've watched you ever since you were just a newborn, I've seen you grow, get older, becoming a shinigami. Storming the foundations of Seireitei to save a friend. I've seen all your battles leading up to the one with the man called Sosuke Aizen whom I had just a moment ago sent to purgatory. Though how your here is because I have willed it to be so, for you see through your deeds you've done me a great service in keeping balance of the three realms in defeating the mad man called Aizen. That is why I owe you Kurosaki Ichigo a debt.'' he said making said Kurosaki go even more into shock then he already was.

To know he had a deity watching over him since he was just a newborn was one thing but to know that same deity was indebted to _him_ was the real kicker. To think taking out Aizen would do so much and in so little time. The deity could see this all slowly sinking into him and thus continued on, catching ichigo's attention.

''Now as you know I am in your debt and allowing you something no one else in history of mankind has ever gotten and that is a _second chance_, a new life where you can start over. What I'm offering you Kurosaki Ichigo is a new chance at life, though not in your world or dimension due to your soul signature truly leaving the plane of existence I can still take you to another, that is if you so wish...'' this time Ichigo blinked a few times as he adjusted to what the deity had just said.

A _second chance?_ A _new life?_ It was almost too good to be true, he'd been fighting for just a few short months maybe half a year but he felt as if he had been fighting for his entire life. Almost like a War Veteran you could say, fighting non stop exhausted him more then anyone ever thought always needing to fight to protect himself, his family and friends and all of Karakura from constant Hollow attacks, added with the Bounts and Arrancars was straining on him. But he wouldn't complain for he at least had the power to defend his family from certain death, but at times he wished to have some normalcy in his life, just to spend time with his family being the big brother Karin and Yuzu could always look up to.

_'But I'm dead...or at least I think I am...if I'm in limbo then that's different. He is willing to give me a second chance...although it pains me to not able to see my family and friends again...I'd like nothing more then to have another chance...'_

As he contemplated on it Ichigo thought back to his time in his world, the time spent with his family bonding with his sisters. Protecting them even after his mother died protecting him from Grand Fisher. His time as a shinigami with Rukia and being a Shinigami Daikou, all of his adventures and time in his world along with his friends and the friends he had made in Seireitei which all made him smile fondly at the memories.

The Spirit King could see the young Kurosaki thinking on his offer and thus as the orange haired teen did so he slowly reached out with his senses and looked into the Kurosaki's soul and mentally liked what he saw. For his soul was repairing nicely as both his Zanpakuto and Hollow were already coming back together.

All they needed was time and rest...

''So Kurosaki...what is your decision?'' he asked monotone and expressionless before the eyes of the only man who has the potential to surpass him in power. For Ichigo he closed his eyes before letting out a small sigh. Slowly he looked up at the deity and in that moment he spoke, speaking the words that would forever change his life.

And for the better...

''I...Accept...'' he said thus making the Spirit deity give a small nod in confirmation that he acknowledged his decision. Slowly he got up from his throne and strolled toward the Kurosaki while doing so he spoke with his white glowing eyes staring back at Ichigo's piercing brown.

''Good that you accept now there are a few things you need to know before I send you on your way; First off do you remember the training you spent in with your Zanpakuto and hollow and all the previous ones at that? The spouts you've had with your inner hollow and Zanpakuto?'' he got a nod from the Kurosaki who remembered all the fights/training he had been through with Zangetsu and his inner hollow. He knew it was more to be in tune with your Zanpakuto and to get stronger then he already was and with his inner hollow it was to fight for control over his body at random times so to keep his body stabilized so he doesn't freeze up in the heat of battle.

_'Like with that encounter with Yammy...'_ he mentally thought

''Well since you remember those times its time you know the truth, you see you, nor your Zanpakuto or Hollow know what you are except for myself. Not even the Soul Society or the Visoreds know of what you are. You've always thought on what you are and I shall tell you, you Kurosaki Ichigo are a mixture of something that's been thought to be impossible or completely taboo in the eyes of the central 46 whom govern Seireitei. You see Ichigo, you've become a perfect blend of both a Shinigami and Hollow, your human side was all but wiped out completely when you attained perfect synchronization with your Zanpakuto and Inner Hollow. So as of right now you young Kurosaki are a perfect Hybrid of a Shinigami and Hollow.'' he said before watching the orange haired hybrids reaction at his words.

And what a reaction it was, for the Kurosaki went completely wide eyed, to hear the words the deity just spoke to him and hear of what he was is something that put him in a state of utter shuck. He's always pondered on what he was for he wasn't stupid, he was by no means a normal human or shinigami for that matter. To have such power that surpassed that of what a Shinigami Daiko should have and even more so the power of a hollow was something he brushed off until now.

He knew he got his Shinigami powers from his father that much he knew for certain and his Hollow powers from the Encroachment process Kisuke put him through but to actually know he was a _Hybrid_ of the two made it all the more surprising. He could vaguely remember using the power of his Inner Hollow during his fight with Ulquiorra and while he didn't think on it too much since it was during the War it still made him think.

_'So...that's part of being a Hybrid...such destructive Power...and that was even before I gained Synchronization with Zangetsu and Hichigo...'_

Seeing Ichigo already mulling over his words he walked up to the orange haired teen and spoke, ''That means you must learn to control your powers, master them so you don't harm yourself or those around you, do you understand?'' he said making Ichigo look back at him with a firm expression, his eyes brimming with a cold hard determination that only he himself could give.

''You have my word...I know the destruction first hand of that kind of power...I will work and train until I master them and continue to do so...'' his words stone hard and unbreakable just as is his will and they made the deity's glowing white eyes glimmer in something akin to _pride_.

''Good that you understand now second, is that you need to understand now that you've gained perfect unity with your Zanpakuto in such record time and done such a thing only known to be done by Yamamoto himself. Now doing this you now have the ability to call your Zanpakuto out on your own free will. You no longer need your Shinigami Badge or even a Gigai for it. You can call forth and or seal back your Zanpakuto on your own. This also goes hand in hand that you will no longer have a shihakusho due to the dimension your going to holds significant amounts of both Reiryoku and Ki thus making you able to fight at your full power in your human body.'' his words once again seeping into ichigo's mind as he contemplated more and more on his words. He was a bit surprised he had attained such unity with his Zanpakuto that it reached the old man yamamoto's level but he wouldn't deny he wouldn't have come this far without Zangetsu or Hichigo's help.

_**'Awwww thanks Kingy!'**_ sounded a very familiar and _very_ annoying voice that which made Ichigo gain a slight twitch in his brow.

_'Shut up you...'_

''I understand, while it is surprising I've come that far with my Zanpakuto I owe it to my partner in battle Zangetsu and my Inner Hollow who both trained me both physically and mentally to attain such a level so I owe it to them that I've come so far. But I know I still have a way to go to become stronger then I am now.'' he said as he stared back at the deity who just nodded in confirmation.

''Very well but do know this now that you are a true shinigami details you are _immortal_, you cannot die by old age and since your a Hollow you don't age either making you truly an immortal that which cannot die by the sands of time. You can still die if injured enough but you Kurosaki cannot age nor die even if a Eon passed you by. But don't think if by chance you gained a _mate_ or two they will die while you live on for it won't that way. For if you were to mark them with your Hybrid energies they will forever linked to you and in a sense will become immortal as well as will your children that is if you decide to have any'' he said this and Ichigo could have gone 20 shades of red that would make a red pepper seem deathly pale in comparison.

_'M-m-mates?'_

_**'HAHAHAHA! Lookie there King! We got a chance to bag some bitches! Hehehe!~''**_ Hichigo spoke from within his inner world as he cackled perversely only to be blindsided by Tensa Zangetsu thus hurdling him into a building effectively shutting him up.

_'Ero-Teme...'_ he mentally muttered as he crushed down the blush on his cheeks.

Seeing this reaction the deities mind slowly shifted to the woman called Orihime Inoue and mentally nodded.

_'All in due time...'_ cutting out of his musings he clasped Ichigo's shoulder thus making the teen look at him his facial expression back to normal after his mental spat with Hichigo. His curious brown eyes stared at him with a look of questioning that which he was ready to quell.

''Now there is only one more thing for you to know Kurosaki and that is my gift to you, I'm gonna be implanting within your mind all the knowledge and techniques to learn and master the art of _Kido_ the art which you never had the time to learn due to everything you've been through. Your reiatsu before this though was wild and unpredictable but now that its calmer it is eligible for Kido. You will have the knowledge to learn all of the spells for Hado and Bakudo. I want you to learn and master these spells to their fullest potential and even then create your own for I know you have great potential in Kido, you just never had the chance to exploit it.'' he said making Ichigo just _gape_ in surprise.

He could only nod as his mind raced over the chance to learn Kido something he was interested in due to how proficient Aizen was in it and how destructive it was he knew it would be useful. He stared at the deities glowing eyes as they suddenly flashed before he quickly found himself _grunting_ in pain as the knowledge of Kido was pushed into his mind. It was a lot to take it as the basic and advanced principles of Kido was rammed into his brain which quickly analyzed the sudden content to the best of its abilities.

''Ohhh my head...'' he said clutching the side of his head from the influx of knowledge of the Kido.

Nodding in acceptance that his gift was successfully transferred did he let go of the boys shoulder only to speak once more as Ichigo's brain slowly adjusted to the new knowledge force into him. ''Now with that out of the way I only have one last thing to say before I send you on your way young Kurosaki, I want you to take this chance to reflect on your past life. Always remember the _true_ reason you gained the power you have now, not for the power, nor the wisdom that came with it but for the reason you had since you were but a child. You fought to _protect_ as your namesake details, the name your mother Kurosaki masaki gave you...Guardian, your sole reason was to protect your loved ones..._always_ remember that Kurosaki Ichigo...'' he said as his words struck home with the orange haired hybrid.

Hearing of his reason to fight made him look down and nod he had always known of his reason of fighting something that anyone had beg to question or even dare to test him on how strong he was about it. It was a self made promise he made to himself as a child to become strong to protect his mother seeing as his name meant to _'Protect One Thing'_ he would protect his mother. But when Karin and Yuzu were born he threw himself into the karate dojo to get even stronger to do so. And even though he failed to protect his mother he did protect his sisters and along the way his friends when needed.

''I won't forget...I won't ever forget my resolve to win...it is to protect, not to be the winner or victor. There is no point in living nor any reason to win without winning for something, I fight to protect those I care for and absolutely _nothing_ will change that!'' his said, his voice firm and strong in his resolve to become strong. His brown eyes flickering to a bright blue that challenged the deity on his words only for the man to let small smile form on his face only to show a somewhat creepy glowing _smirk_.

''Very good then...I guess we're done here...best be on yoru way then Kurosaki Ichigo and...best of luck...my _Child_...'' and before ichigo could say a word the deity suddenly snap his fingers thus opening a portal behind ichigo which pulled him in and as it did his grasp on his consciousness begin to loosen as he fell into the portal. So the last thing he saw was the form of the Spirit King giving a wave of all things before he was consumed in darkness.

Seeing him gone the deity let out a small sigh before he turned his attention and opened back the viewing portal to Ichigo's old dimension and slowly he let his eyes trail over the crying siblings of both karin and Yuzu who had just been told of what had happened to their elder brother. Isshin being the supporting father he was held them close as he too cried for the _loss_ of his only son.

_'The loss of one can cause such damage to not only a family...but of so many more...you were more important to people then you truly knew Kurosaki ichigo...and I intend to fix it all...in due time...'_

**Unknown Location-Alleyway**

''Oi man you alright?'' was a voice that got Ichigo's attention, his squinted his eyes as he felt for his surroundings. He was on the ground leaning against what he could feel was a wall, a brick wall to be exact and the smell of garbage and rats.

_'Yup I'm in an alley...but when did I get here?'_

_'I would suspect you went unconscious during the transfer you were already mentally exhausted from the gift from the deity so its no surprise you fainted. Either way you came out of the portal and have been laying here for the last 10 minutes or so.'_ spoke Zangetsu from within his mind, his calm and impassive tone as ever filling his mind.

_**'Tch and this pest has been trying to wake your ass up since then so open your eyes so whoever the hell it is can stop being annoying!'**_ yelled Hichigo at his King who could also hear the outer words of someone calling out to him trying to wake him up. Ignoring Hichigo's bantering he slowly left his inner world and grasped onto his consciousness and let himself slowly awaken.

Slightly his eyes twitched before slowly creaking open and as they did he could see a figure kneeling at his side. He could hear the figures voice and it being male from what he could sense, so as his vision cleared up was he able to see the man. He was old maybe around his 60's to early 70's with just rags for clothing. The strangest thing though was that this _man_ was had _elfish_ ears...

_'What...'_

_'The...'_

_**'Fuck?'**_

Was the all the three could think off as they beheld the man who indeed has long elfish ears sticking out where human ears were supposed to be. Not only that but ichigo could sense from the man that he held some significant amount of reiryoku if only an amount of an average Karakura citizen. He hid his surprise though of the abnormal appearance of the man and spoke, ''Y-yeah...I'm fine ossan...but can you tell em where I am? I've got no idea where here is exactly...'' he said as he looked around to see himself in an alley between two brick buildings.

The old elfish man seemed to give out a 'hmmm' as he was in thought before he speaking, ''Well my boy, seeing as you were found in the alley I presume you must have gotten in a scuffle of sorts if you all you have on you is that white kimono. I'll answer your question, your in the village of Ziross, home to the Mercenary and Merchant Guilds and Library of Magicus World and Ancient History...'' he said but it only seemed to confuse Ichigo all the more.

''Magicus? What's that?'' he said only to his confusion the old man going slightly wide eyed.

''Oh boy you must have been hit pretty darn head if you don't even know what Magicus is, well if you will jog your memory, Magicus is the surname of our very world. Boy your in the world of Mundus Magicus, The Magical World of Mages and Creatures alike...I would suggest if this didn't help you out to go see the library maybe there you can learn a little bit more of where you are.'' with that the old man stood up and left leaving a surprised Ichigo behind him.

He knew he was gonna be sent to a new dimension but _this_ was not what he was expecting, a world of mages and Magic? He at first never believed in such a thing but then again facing what he's fought he would believe in anything now.

Feeling the motor functions in his body coming back he shakily stood up on his two feet and fixed his kimono since it was truly the only article of clothing he had at the moment which he would need to fix soon. Walking out of the alley though was he greeted by something he's only seen in fairy Tail books, for as the old man had said he was truly seeing something _magical_. Humanoids unlike that of a human were walking around talking with other humans, flying _whales_ in the sky sailed across as if it were carrying passengers like that of airplane!

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he studied the area around him slowly ever so slowly coming to ease with the changes of this dimension and that of his old dimension. Besides the abnormalities not much else was different, well in his eyes anyway. If anything though he found a surge of _excitement_ come through him fully realizing that he was starting out with a fresh slate.

_'Well first off to get some clothes then off to find this library...need to know where I am exactly...'_ and with that he was off strolling through the streets with the many others as well drawing many stares from Traders, Merchants, to Adventurers and such.

Mostly because of his choice of clothing...

**3 Hour's Later-Library**

At the Library of Magicus World and Ancient History we could find Kurosaki Ichigo deep within said Library sitting at a table with 4 books while one was currently being read by said Shinigami/Hollow Hybrid. It had only been 3 hours or so since he woke up from being transported to this dimension and already thanks to a helpful villager gained some article of clothing thus making him wearing a grey linen shirt and simple sack grey pants with a pair of grey boots with the pants tucked inside. It was simple clothing, hammy-downs from one to another and he greatly appreciated the person for the help.

Right now the books he were reading was all he wanted by the librarian and they were of the more important things he needed to know about this world.

The Books went as followed;

_1: Tome on Ancient History and Creation of Mundus Magicus_

_2: Tome of World History of Mundus Magicus and its Major Kingdoms and Cities_

_3: Book of the Magical Creatures and Demi-Humans_

_4: Guide to the Energies of Magic and Ki_

And he was already on the third of the 4 books...

Let it not be known Kurosaki Ichigo was a very _very_ fast reader, it was why he ranked 23rd in the rankings of his School Exam's. Keeping to his studies even with his double life as a Shinigami, he kept to his studies and plus he liked to read for it kept his mind at ease. Besides that the information he was finding out was so interesting to him he just couldn't stop reading, the more he read the more he was fixated on the difference between this dimension and his old one.

_'This is interesting...there is actually Dragons that reside in this world, there said to be the strongest magical Creature in Mundus Magicus and a personal ally of the Hellas Empire and Vespertatia Kingdom'_ he thought pondering on the creatures known as the Dragons and their alliance with the two Kingdoms.

_'I agree, in all my life I have never once seen a Dragon only heard in stories but never seen one, there said to be fearsome creatures that can be assured. I'm also intrigued by those two Kingdom's all in recorded history from what you've read the two have been allies since the time of their creation. Added with their now two new princesses called Theodora of Hellas and Princess Arika Anarchia Entheofushia being close friends.'_ Ichigo gave a slight nod at that as he turned another page.

_'I agree, but as we all know corruption can always leak into a Kingdom or Empire and destroy it from the inside out just like it almost did with Rurichiyo Kasumiōji and her Clan. The Elders of each could be stuck to their traditionalist ways and may try to undermine past their own authority.'_ mentally he could feel Zangetsu nodded in agreement.

As he flipped the last page of the 3rd book he looks upon its contents on demi-humans and what he saw made his eyes go wide and Hichigo to finally come into the fray at what he saw. And right then when he saw it the hollow burst out into a mad laughter.

_**'Kekekeke! Look at that Zangetsu! There's human's here that are part Neko! Remind you of anybody eh Kingy? Ooohh just think of the Neko women walking around here!'**_ and let it be known Hichigo was a more then just a battle hungry hollow but also a very perverted Hollow.

_'Shut it teme...'_

Closing the book before stacking it on the other two he's already read he went to the last one and began reading it and already like the others it captured his attention, the fundamentals of Magic and Ki. Magic being the same thing as Reiryoku only weaker and more fluent then reiryoku. Ki being the physical energy of a person abling them to do incredible feats, increased strength, speed and reflexes and so much more.

_'The possibilities are endless...literally...'_

_'I agree...'_

In half an hour he finished the book before stacking it with the other three before taking them back and placing them back in the shelves and as he did so he thought on the knowledge he'd gained through the books and tomes of the library.

_'So basically this world called Mundus Magicus is in reality called mars and sister planet to planet Earth. Home to Mages, Kingdom's and Magical Creatures that I've known before now were all but fake; the basics of Magic and Ki and seeing how similar it is to Reiryoku is was pretty easy to understand. Ki though I'm very interested in...may try it out after I've got my training in my other skills in good shape and my kido up to snuff.'_

_'I would also suggest you get a job of some sort you can't rely of people giving out free hammy-downs. People won't just give you food or lodgings for free you've got to earn your keep around here Ichigo, this is an entirely different world and dimension from our old one and we've gotta learn to grow in this new lifestyle.'_

_**'I agree with Zangetsu King, if there's one thing I understand is that Huceo Mundo was a literal Dog Eat Dog World and this place is the same thing, the strong survive and the weak perish. So I suggest you get your ass up and find a fucking job.'**_

Ichigo just nodded in agreement with his two partners as he bid the Librarian goodbye as did she politely before he walked out the door. As he did so though did he hear something that made his ears perk up.

''Gimme my Ale you fucking shit! My names Blood Slayer Tomoja with a _Bounty_ of 200,000円 Yen so give me my ale before I fucking kill ya!'' bellowed a large man twice the size of ichigo standing a whopping 12 feet tall muscular all around as if he was a body builder. A giant saw-toothed zanbato strapped over his back as the man held a _fearsome_ expression intent of scaring the merchant.

Others started to surround them seeing the commotion that was happening and one of them was Ichigo narrowed his eyes on the man before walking through the crowd somehow shifting through them like a shadow till he was literally infront of the crowd. Though seeing the man kicking the downed merchant made him frown slightly and the crowd gasp.

_'That's enough...'_

In just a step Ichigo all but disappeared and just in time for as the man was about to bring his foot down on the merchant did he reappear in its path. He was unseen by all of the crowd due to Tomoja's immense size but he _was_ seen by the merchant.

_'W-what the?'_

The trader would have yelled out for the orange haired man to move out of the way but he was struck speechless when the man all but rose his hand into the hand and _stopped_ the incoming behemoth of a man's foot with all but his _pinky!_ He would have a gaped had he not seen the giant of a man blink dumbly before looking down to see himself being stopped by the orange haired man.

''Huh?'' he didn't get a chance to finish as Ichigo all but grasped the mans foot and glared with his piercing brown eyes making the behemoth _shiver_.

''That is quite _enough_'' his voice all but a whisper yet it had the effect of any other for it made the behemoth of a man went deathly pale and gaining the attention of the crowd. For it was cold and fierce with an underlining tint of killing intent all mixed in into one as his eyes seemed to pierce into the man's own and stab into his very soul.

''W-w-who the hell are you? H-how did you stop me? D-d-do you not know of who I am?'' the man said only for Ichigo to frown deeper before he clenched the man's ankle and all but _crushed_ his ankle like a twig. He ignored the man's pain filled scream as he narrowed his eyes on him, ''I care not for who you are or what little fame you posses you _will_ apologize to this man or I _will_ kill you...'' he said yet the man ignored him as he grasped the handle of his Zanbato.

''Shut the fuck up you cocky brat! You got a lucky shot with that strength of yours but this sword of mine will cut clean through you like a knife through butter!'' he yelled and somehow the man was able to jump on his other leg before drawing his zanbato and swung it down ward on Ichigo. The crowd all held their breath while some yelled for Ichigo too move yet he did not move, he did not falter, he did not flinch.

He did not move...

**Crack!**

''Pathetic...clearly you don't seem to understand the working's of a Sword user...it is not the sword that makes the swordsmen...it is the swordsmen _and_ the sword working in synch. No matter how powerful the swordsmen is...if he doesn't have faith in his weapon then all that weapon will be...is _dull_...''Ichigo's voice resonated as he had all but stopped the Zanbato with only his bare hand alone and yet he didn't stop there he had _shattered_ the blade with only a clench of his hand. The pieces fell to the ground making them all of the crowd and the trader watch at they clattered to the ground.

For Tomoja he was too shocked to watch his invincible blade be stopped and _shattered_ by this man _no_ _Monster _with only his bare hand alone! It honestly scared him to no wits end but before he could even utter a word ichigo beat him to it as his brown emotionless cold eyes pierced down upon him.

''_Die..._'' was all he said and in that moment as if time had slowed town ichigo pulled the man down by his leg shattering it in the process causing Tomoja to scream out in pain only for his mouth to be shut when Kurosaki grasped his neck with only his hand alone and with only a twitch of his hand clasping tightly around his throat cutting off oxygen.

**Crack!**

In that swift moment Kurosaki Ichigo swiftly and in his still cold demeanor broke Tomoja's neck making his body go completely limp with his neck bent in a awkward angle. He stared at the now dead behemoth of a man held in his hand, he had truly never killed a human before but being in the War in Huceo Mundo, seeing Taicho after Taicho being severely injured before his very eyes had changed Ichigo.

He had no qualms with killing, be it Hollow or Human, he had killed Aizen with his strongest attack and would continue to do so if need be. It was a cold hard lesson he needed to learn so he could grow up. Looking at the dead man he simply hefted him over his shoulder showing no signs of strain of the mans size and glanced at a person in the deadly silent crowd.

''You care to tell me where the Bounty Hunters Post is?'' his voice made the person flinch in either fear or surprise that is before he quietly gave him direction thus making him nod in appreciation. Hefting the dead man a bit he turned his attention to the deathly silent merchant and nodded his way before strolling forth through the crowd ignoring all the eyes on him. Mentally though he could hear his tenants speaking to him after what he had just done.

_'To kill is to be what a True Shinigami Ichigo, we are Death in both body and spirit, Shinigami meant as Death God pertains that we do in fact kill when needed. We take lifes and send their souls to limbo awaiting to be judged. Besides that though are you really going to do what we're think your gonna do?'_

_'Your right Zangetsu, as you said being a Shinigami means much more then just being soldiers and peacekeepers. We are the embodiment of Death itself, yet not of those in Soul Society truly knew what it meant to be a Shinigami. To just banish hollows wasn't all to be a Shinigami you must be willing to take a human life, be the Grim Reaper of Folklore and reap the souls of the dead. As for what you just said yes I am doing that, it sounds like the best plan to me and plus will keep me on the move and training non-stop...'_

_**'Heh Kingy is starting to finally get it...'**_

_'What do you plan on doing then Ichigo?'_

Said Kurosaki just closed his eyes as his long spiky/tamed orange hair rustle in the breeze, _'I plan...on becoming a Bounty Hunter...'_ he mentally said as his eyes opened once more only now they were glowing bright blue with his reiatsu outlining his pupils.

Mundus Magicus was about to be shaken to its core and by the Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo...

**5 Year's Later-Village of Shinto**

On the outskirts of the Hellas Empire we could find in the deep wastelands a small little village by the name of Shinto. It was a small foundation usually used as a rest stop for travelers and adventurers, yet it being small it also held a nice community of Merchants and Traders selling things most would need from Food, Camping Supplies to Clothing and even Weapons and Books on Magic Spells. It would seem as a normal village that resided in the world of Mundus Magicus in the eyes of the Magical Senate of the world.

But it was so much more, underneath the facade of it being a rest stop for travelers it was also a resting place for _Mercenaries_ and _Bounty Hunters_ alike. A place for that both thrived with the two classes, but it was also a place a gaining _knowledge_ on the current news of the World for the village itself shared a network of gaining information on the current events around Mundus Magicus. Well as of right now the two classes needed to information now more then ever since the Mage War broke out just two years ago between the two major political factions of Mundus Magicus which were of the Hellas Empire and of the Megalomesembria as well as those of the magical kingdom of Vespertatia.

It was unknown why the three Kingdoms broke into hostility towards one another and the reason remains unknown to this day. The war or as its being called now _'The Great Mage War'_ was consuming all of Mundus Magicus in its fiery blaze of destruction. Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters were in great need due to the War and were in high number that only seemed to grow with each day.

And one such Bounty Hunter was taking residence of said village...

Walking through the crowded streets of Shinto, a tall cloaked figure could be seen, he was male from what could be seen of his body stature and of how the man walked. His appearance was hidden completely by a beige hooded cloak that covered his entire body both hiding his appearance and shading him from the smoldering heat of the sun. The only clothing that could be seen from the man despite his cloak was his brown leather boots.

The figure walked through the crowd who didn't even spare him a glance as he walked toward his destination, that being a small two story building that was the local tavern for weary travelers but also one of the central network pubs that gained its information from its guests and visitors. It was also the place for mercenaries and bounty hunters alike to rest and relax and or gain another task from the bounty board.

Slowly the man's cloaked head looked up at the tavern and seemed to have nod, _''He said he'd be here...''_ thus he walked toward the tavern intent on finding the man he had sought out for so long. The one man he _desperately_ needed to see, as he walked in a strand of spiky crimson hair could be seen sticking out of his hood.

**Anthrons Bar and Tavern**

Walking into the building was the cloaked man hit with full force of the scene before him, countless men and women, mercenary to bounty hunter alike sat and drank to their hearts content. Jovially having the time of their lifes while some of the more level headed sat at their own seats tending to their own business.

For the cloaked man though he cared not for any of this he came here for only one reason and one reason only, none of this partying matter not to him for there was more important things to worry about. His vision scanned the room ignoring the sounds around him and finally his vision stopped on a particular person sitting at the bar itself.

_'He is here...'_ thinking on that the man made his way over to the person he had found after so long. His eyes directly on the person sitting at the bar counter quietly sipping away at his sake, who the person was you could not tell he like him was hidden by a cloak of sorts but unlike him he was _truly_ hidden in the darkness of his cloak. It was black as knight itself maybe darker if it was possible, his hood covered his head and face utterly and completely from sight. Nothing else could be seen of the man thus made him look like any other normal traveler.

He was anything but normal...

The beige cloaked figure quietly walked up to the bar and sat beside the black cloaked man on the separate bar stool. He stared in front of him not breaking stride as he waited for bartender who came up to him just a few second later.

''What will you have?'' he asked looking down at him curiously to where he just waved his hand.

''Just some sake will do...'' his words made the bartender give a slight nod before going out to get the sake.

_''I'm glad you could make it...I didn't know anywhere else where we could meet up at...''_ he said even as he kept staring in front of him. Though he _knew_ the man at his right heard him perfectly even as he quietly sipped his sake. He didn't give a response just yet even as the bartender gave him a sake bottle and shot glass.

_''Why have you called me out here...''_ the man spoke after just a few minutes, his voice monotone and emotionless, crisp and to the point as the beige cloaked man always knew him for. He let out a small chuckle to the black cloaked man's words as he himself took a sip of his sake.

_''Can I not speak with an old friend? I've been looking for you for sometime now...''_ he said with humor in his tone.

_''…..There's always a reason...I've always had to drag you out of your problems...what is it this time **Nagi**?''_ his said as his words seemed to make the beige cloaked man called Nagi suddenly become tense. He could hear his old friend was serious so it was best he got straight to it thus making him let out a sigh.

_''I need your help...it's been 5 year's since we've last seen each other and during that time I've been fighting in the War...gaining possible allies...I'm thinking of forming a group to help combat this war...but I can't do it alone...will you help me?...''_ he said as his words held a considerable amount of _pleading_ even as he himself was not a man that begged anyone for help this was an exception.

He was asking the only man he could ever call a brother, his oldest friend one could say, the man he was asking for help was someone that's pulled him out of situations could have landed him in deep trouble and saved his life on multiple occasions. He wouldn't be where he was now if it wasn't for the man sitting beside him at this very moment.

The black cloaked man didn't speak for a few good minutes that is before he let out a small sigh, _''...While I'm not surprised...why ask me? You know I'm just another Bounty Hunter would you really want someone with my kind of record part of your group?''_ he said as his took another sip of his sake enjoying the burning sensation that trailed down his throat.

For Nagi he just shook his head, _''What you've done does not matter to me and you know that...I need your help because I fear for the safety of all Mundus Magicus is this war escalates out of control...I need your help...will you please help me...**Ichigo**?''_ he said as the black cloaked man stopped in mid action of taking yet another sip of sake. Hearing his name spoken from Nagi in such a manner of _pleading_ him him know his friend was in serious need of help.

_''…...Very well...you have my assistance...''_ he said and in that moment even if ti was hidden Nagi let loose a grin so big one would think it would have split his face wide open. Quickly he put his arm around ichigo's shoulders and spoke.

''Then let this be the beginning of _Ala Rubra's_ birth! Woohoo!'' he said out loud as Ichigo hidden by his hood just shook his head with a small smirk on his face. Nagi will always be Nagi that was for damned sure. Nagi was the only one he truly knew in Mundus Magicus due to him meeting the guy just when he first started out in the world.

He thought about his life till now in this new dimension as Nagi started chugging down his sake bottle, he'd been a Bounty Hunter for the last 5 Years and while it wasn't the best job to others it was perfect for him. He had quickly gotten use to his job and attained a career in it, so much so he in just one year had done the impossible and had cleared the bounty board of 3 whole nations out of the 6 nations of the Magical World.

He was already a legend among Bounty Hunters and of the Mercenary Underworld for being the only man to have taken both Bounty and Requests from clients no matter what they might have been. From killing high political corrupted mages of the Senate to killing off a army of rogue mages and magical creatures from ogres that threatened to the tranquility of villages. He was the _only_ man alive that had come back alive and unscathed from going to the Dragon Mountain peaks after being notified of a blood crazed Dragon.

He was still rumored by the Kingdoms as Myth for doing such a thought impossible deed...

Though in these 5 year's he had also been training in all that he's known, training with Zangetsu and Hichigo to hone his skills further and further then he already was. And he still does to this day train with the two and over the years he's established a more stabilized relationship with his inner hollow. To the point one could say the two were like brothers.

Albeit brothers that annoyed the hell out of one another...

Not only that but he had also been learning in the Kido practices given to him by the Spirit King and while it was confusing at first he had later on gotten the hang of it and surprisingly started to find it easier as time passed by. So it was pretty shocking that he had attained complete mastery of the Kido spells of both Hado and Bakudo and passed the level of most Taicho's. Of course he still needed to learn to control the more advanced kido spells in the 90's and above as to not destroy himself and part of a whole nation by accident.

Yeah not a good thing...

That's not all though for during his time in this dimension he had come to realize something, the Hogyoku had _come_ along with him and didn't destroy when he had died killing Aizen as he thought. He found this out when he felt his power getting stronger slowly as if it was gradually growing stronger with each passing day. Thus he decided to seek it out and find out what was happening, so come to find out the Hogyoku whom had never had someone put it down and destroy its mental mechanism's to take control over its host had when absorbed into him was placed in the central part of his soul.

He came to find out the Hogyoku was acting as a stabilizer of sorts being the central conductor between his shinigami and hollow powers. And was gradually each day making him stronger and more powerful as his reiatsu grew along with it. It was slowly drawing his shinigami powers and hollow powers into one making it more of a perfect combination then it already was.

This revelation made Hichigo finally take part in Ichigo's training as to control his mask and Vasto Lorde form while also teaching him the hollow techniques that they've learned from the fights with the Arrancars. Thus Hichigo literally drilled the techniques into ichigo through the course of a year and he could honestly say his inner hollow was the most _sadistic_ teacher in all known existence.

That wasn't all though as he did do more research in Ki and while he couldn't find out much he did find out the control exercises needed to hone your Ki and he did just that to hone his power. While he was ungodly physically fit before he wanted to try out KI. To see how far he could go in such a class of energy that was opposite of Reiryoku.

Let's just say it got destructive and leave it at that...

Overall though Ichigo could only say his time in this dimension was all but _entertaining_ especially with a friend like Nagi...

_'Now...I wonder where this will lead us...'_

If only he knew...

**8 Year's Later-Vespertatia Kingdom**

It's been 8 Year's since Kurosaki ichigo had been called in by his old friend Nagi Springfield to help him in the The great Mage War and a total of 13 year's since he came into this dimension. Since then on the day he and Nagi formed the Ala Rubra group was he pulled into the War with Nagi joining the Megalomesembria Confederation. Along the way gaining new allies that were friends with Nagi and each one being interesting in their own way.

There were a total of 8 members along with himself counting it to a total of nine, now each member had their own history and link to Nagi yet held none to himself due to not knowing of who he was at first. That all changed though when Nagi introduced him to the first few members like Albireo Imma and Eishun Konoe. And later on the other members of the group. And it was pretty amusing to see Eishun go into shock when he was met face to face with the Legendary Bounty Hunter of Mundus Magicus.

But not so much when met with the man called Jack Rakan that man reminded ichigo far too much of Zaraki to be comfortable. But he was decent enough and wasn't like Kenpachi who was a blood crazed Warmonger.

There were others though that soon joined later on, they going by the name of Gateau Kagura Vadenburg and his apprentice the child Takamichi T. Takahata whom was a Master practitioner in Ki and also a man that created his own art in fusing Western Magic and Eastern Ki into his own form of combat magic called _Kanka._ Takamichi whom studied under him was also learning the ways of Kanka and while he wasn't as good as his Master he was proficient in the Art.

There were more though for Kurt Godel whom was the surrogate student of Eishun as he had started learning the sword style called Shinmei-ryū. He was a War orphan that was picked up by Ala Rubra by Nagi thus leading him to be added into the group during the War.

Now the final member of Ala Rubra was someone that ichigo had kept his eyes on for sometime now for it was a boy by the name of Filius Zect whom was an extremely skilled warrior in un-armed combat and counter magic.

Overall that was the group and over just these 8 year's of fighting in the War ichigo had come to realize that Ala Rubra was growing in fame and had already gained its Legendary status as the most prominent fighting force in the war. Enough so that it gained the attention of one particular person whom went by the name of Arika.

The princess of Vespertatia, she along with her friend Theodora had come together to try and bring negotiations to stop the war only to be captured after Ala Rubra was declared as traitors by the Primum. In that act, they had to run while being pursued by both the Empire and Confederation, while doing so Nagi insisted to get the Princesses back.

Which was they had stormed the place that held the Princesses and took them from the location while also at the same time gaining them as allies. It was their they with Arika and Theodora's influence still held some allies in Mundus Magicus, escaping to their own hideout they started to plan.

From the information from Arika they had learned who the true enemy was all along and whom had orchestrated the whole war, the secret society known as the Cosmos Entelecheia. Thus leading to the group to form their plan on the final battle since the societies location was the Gravekeepers Palace.

It was why now we go to the Ala Rubra hideout where we could find both Arika and Nagi discussing the matters of the final battle that was too commence soon.

''I ask you once more Nagi Springfield...will you lend me your aid along with that of the Ala Rubra's and aid us in destroying this society once and for all? Will you lend me your strength once more?'' Arika spoke her voice ever elegant and monotone as ever yet her beauty that was almost beyond compare shining out like the sun. Her eyes stared back at Nagi questioning him if he would help her one more time in a battle that will surely decide the fate of all Mundus Magicus.

Said Springfield just let out his trademark grin that is before he kneeled down before her making her eyes slightly widen as he spoke, ''I will always help you for I am after all your Knight in Shining Armor am I not?'' he said with a cheekiness that only he could give. This action though did not go unnoticed gained a slight pink hue to her cheeks.

''Very well, and what of you...will you help us?'' she said turning her attention to the other occupant in the area as Nagi rose back up to look where she was looking only to see his old friend Kurosaki Ichigo standing behind her back to back his pitch black tattered cloak as always on him with the hood still in place. His tall stature standing a good 6'4 shadowing both Nagi and Arika, his appearance giving off that same vibe he's known for. The vibe of _Death_ itself that still to this very day sent a chill up Nagi's spine but for Arika she may have found it refreshing to know someone like himself existed.

Let it also be known that Ichigo had a friendly relationship with the Princess of Vespertatia and Theodora, literally in a sense he was the only person in Mundus Magicus that could calm the fiery princess called Theodora and the only man alive to stand up to Arika when she at times got in over her head. For even Nagi or Rakan had the gall to stand up to her but yet he himself had done it. And it in someway formed a relationship between him and the princess, you could call it one of a brother and sister type of thing due to how much Arika acted around him and how he had to bail her out of trouble when needed.

Faintly Arika reminded him a lot like that of Rukia even though it pained him to remember her and those of his friends in his first life...

Ichigo hidden by his hood just gave a small chuckle before speaking, _''Must you really ask such a question? Of course I'll help...after all the Princess can't go to War without her Specter of death can she not?''_ his words monotone as ever yet held a small amount of humor aimed toward Arika. Said Princess turning-Queen gained a ever so rare smile as Nagi himself gained his trademark Springfield grin.

''Thank you..._Ichigo-nii_...'' she said using his name in a tone that befitted one of a younger sibling to the next, as it was known Arika did indeed see ichigo as a sibling an older brother to be exact for he had indeed while she was adamant to deny it pulled her out of situation that would have placed her in serious political backlash and even saved her life once or twice.

Said Shinigami scoffed before while ignoring the painful stab in his heard of hearing Arika's name to him, remembering his sisters pained him even more so but he would never let it show. Slowly he walked away while speaking to the two with his back turned.

_''Don't thank me Arika-nee...besides it would hurt you if that idiot Nagi died...so why shouldn't I help out? Anyway, I'll see you all on the battlefield...I have to go prepare...till then...''_ thus in a small burst of shunpo he vanished before their very eyes. Seeing him gone Nagi let out a small sigh or groan depending on what you think.

_''Auuuhhh~_ I still haven't figured out how he does that!'' Nagi said pouting like a child throwing his arms into the air only for Arika to whack him on the head making him fall to the ground comically with a bump on his head. Her eyes still at the place where Ichigo left as she secretly reveled in his presence. She neither Nagi knew of what he was but they knew he was no Mage but something about him made her know that he was beyond their realm of understanding.

''And that's what makes him appealing, he's a mystery to all of Mundus Magicus yet holds enough power and skill to defeat both yourself and Jack. Truly its an amazing feat as he himself is an interesting man...'' she said musing over Ichigo as Nagi just nodded with a serious look in his eyes. He still remembers that even till today, when he and jack had teased Ichigo by far too much and ended up on the receiving end of getting their asses kicked by him. Even during their rival matches with himself _and_ Rakan they still got their asses beaten by Ichigo and he had yet to even break a sweat!

''To be honest I'm petrified of him...'' he mumbled making Arika smirk in amusement oh yes that was another thing she liked about Ichigo he could put the fear in anyone without even trying. He was just that powerful and even still he had yet to show his full power maybe not even half of it which just thinking about that made a shiver go down her spine.

_'Yes...he's very interesting indeed...I do wonder what will happen tomorrow...how will he handle whats to come with so many forces...'_

''Hm, though I have to say the only person to have ever made him calm down was lil' Princess-chan...the one we saved from the Vespertatia Elders that is if you remember back then. It was funny to see the little girl take a liking to him ahahaha!'' he laughed as Arika just shook her head at Nagi's antics.

_'Then again he does have a point, That Asuna somehow has an effect on ichigo...I wonder why...'_

**Next Day-Top Deck of Vespertatia Airship**

Standing amongst those of the Ala Rubra, Ichigo stood there tall and imposing as always, his cloak as always covering his body like that of a second skin. His face hidden by the shadows of his cloak his arms shadowed by his sleeves with only his hands being seen. This time however underneath his cloth lay a white tattered long sleeved collared shirt. His feet occupied by black combat boots with black combat cargo pants with the ends tucked inside his boots. The rest of his body though was still hidden by his cloak that shifted in the wind.

His eyes hidden in the shadows stared before him the growing army of the Cosmos Entelecheia, the countless mythical creatures that seemed to grow en masse. He could see Dragons in their ranks even from where he was and they were much _much _stronger then the ones he had fought in the Dragon's Mountain Peak. He looked at the other demons and while they were fearsome in appearance had truly fought worse in the wastelands on the outskirts of Hellas Empire.

''Are you ready to go Kurosaki-dono? Nagi is ready on his side we're just waiting on your signal...'' spoke a mage knight at his left Ichigo looked at the man before looking at the rest of those of the Ala Rubra. Seeing each of them ready made nod in reply to the knight whom saluted before heading off to give the order.

_''Aniki?''_ was a child like voice that ichigo knew all too well, looking down at where it was coming from he came face to face with a girl with like him orange hair almost red when in the sun where it was tied up in two separate ponytails. Her eyes were two different shades with her left eye a emerald while her right eye was a sapphire yet they held a inner fire when they looked up at him.

This girl made him smile fondly at for she was the one he, Nagi and Eishun had gone to save and protect during the War nicknamed the _Princess of Dusk'_. During that time and even after he had bonded with the girl for she was too lifeless which angered him to see what those Elders were trying to use her for their own ways. To the point he had Nagi take the girl while he let loose his anger on the Elders and there forces utterly destroying them the demons while also parts of the landscape itself.

She had come to like him more so then the other members of the Ala Rubra for the sole fact he looked after her when asked too by Nagi. It was like taking care of his sisters Karin and Yuzu when they were at the same age but it was different with this one and he didn't know why but he did know one thing and that was that this girl whom was named _Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia_.

Before now her eyes were always lifeless hardly interested in anything and like how he was when he first came into Mundus Magicus she didn't know a thing about it thus leaving him with teaching her along with Gateau. The older man had taught her the fundamentals of Kankahō where she learned how to do it faster then Takamichi whom had sobbed on that day.

It was up to him though to teach her basics of everyday life, where he taught her everything from reading, cooking, cleaning, fighting, training basically his everyday schedule added only with Asuna with him. But it was during that time he established a relationship with Asuna that was almost like that of with his sisters but of something else that he couldn't explain. And she from the insistence of the other members of Ala Rubra had come to call him names such as _'Aniki'_ or '_Ichi-kun'_

It was embarrassing for him to be called as such from a 8 year old girl thus leading him to beating the holy hell out of both Jack and Nagi on that same day.

''Yes Asuna-chan is something the matter?'' his voice kind and almost tender yet was the most softest of a whisper. Yet Asuna heard him perfectly clear, thus leading for her to gain a worried glaze in her different colored eyes.

''Will...you please becareful? I...don't want to lose you...'' she said with a somewhat straight face, he could tell her voice was quivering as the becoming moist from what he could tell so to ease her worries he smiled at her even as his eyes were hidden by his hood his smile could be seen only by her.

Tenderly he placed his hand on top of her head making her blink as a sudden rush of warmth hit her body and soul form just his touch alone. She looked up confusingly only in that moment did she see something that would forever be imprinted in her mind on this day. For what she saw was not only ichigo's smile but his gentle brown eyes staring back into her own dual colored ones.

''Don't worry Asuna-chan everything this will all be over soon...then I can take you out for some Ice Cream like I promised okay?'' he said making her blink back the tears in her eyes before giving a small timid nod. Seeing this did he kneel down till he was eye level with the girl, seeing her still a bit unsure he decided on what to do next.

''Asuna-chan...take this...'' he said as he reached into his cloak while seeing Asuna's questioning eyes finding what eh was looking for he pulled out two necklaces with a pendant of a crescent moon. Only each of them being a different shade of Black and White. Separating the two he gently unklinked the white one and placed it around Asuna's neck fixating it to suit her small size. Doing so did he see Asuna's questioning eyes looking at the necklace in curiosity, while rubbing her tiny fingers of the white crescent moon.

''W-whats this?'' she asked to where Ichigo smiled at her before he pulled his own necklace making her look at it then to him as he placed the necklace around his neck as well. Doing so he thumbed over the black crescent moon pendant of his own necklace before looking back at Asuna.

''This is a promise between the two of us...I made these two necklaces for us only...and by my own reiryoku. It's a way to remind you that I will always be there even if I'm not their physically I will be there for you in a sense. This is like that of a pactio but of my own creation this way we will always be connected by a spiritual link. Your piece and my piece will glow when one of us are close and if I should die...then the pendant will shatter...but we both know its next to impossible to kill me...so you okay now Asu-hime?'' he said gazing back at the awed 8 year old.

She had since been gazing back at the pendant in wonder from Ichigo's words to think such a object held such importance then again _her_ aniki always was different from the others and was able to do strange things so why not this as well. Gently she clenched her tiny fist around the pendant and looked up at him with a beaming smile.

''I will Ichi-kun!'' and thus she jumped into his arms with her arms circling around his neck making him chuckle as the little hime snuggled into him. Holding her close did he glance toward the smiling Theodora making him nod her way. As she walked up to him to get Asuna he spoke once more, _''Always remember this Asuna...no matter where you are...no matter how far...remember that I'm always there...even through this I'll be back...always know that I will forever be there for you just call on me and I will be their...''_ he felt the little girl nod into his shoulder.

Looking toward Theodora Ichigo gently gave Asuna toward her awaiting arms to where the little 8 year old smiled at him as he returned the gesture before looking toward Theodora. ''Keep her safe Theo-chan...and yourself as well the battle is about to commence so keep distance okay?'' the princess of the Hellas Empire just gave a short nod.

''Sure thing just be careful out their Strawberry wouldn't want to drag your ass out of hell only to kill you again.'' she said with a smirk yet he knew this was her way of teasing thus making him just nod giving her the reassurance she inwardly needed. ''You have my word...now you two best get goin...'' to where Theodora nodded before walking into the airship as he stood on the top deck over looking the main battlefield.

The plan of action was as followed, seeing as he was the main hitter of the group he would be assigned to fight off the main legionary forces that could possibly topple their allies if cut off from reinforcements. It would only kill Takamichi and Kurt if they were sent out into such enemy numbers thus he himself would go out to fight them and lessen their numbers for them to join the fray.

As he did so he would leave the other members to fight the Cosmos Elites for he just didn't want to deal with the idiots and it was Nagi's job to take them down not his own besides he knew what he was facing was _far_ dangerous then what they would be facing.

''Attention! Attention! The Battle at Gravekeepers Palace is about to Commence! Initiating Attack in Ten Seconds!'' sounded Arika's voice from within the Airships main lobby as she beheld the mythical Gravekeepers Palace. Upon hearing this did Ichigo let loose a sigh as Nagi walked up to his side staring at the floating capital.

''So you ready?'' he asked to where Ichigo just took a step forward at the end of the Airship gaining Nagi and the rest of those of the Ala Rubra's attention. Speaking over his shoulder Ichigo said, ''Of course I am...question is...are you?'' his question made Nagi grin in anxiety as well as Rakan while those of the other members shook their heads or chuckled.

''You bet I am!'' he said making Ichigo nod before looking back at the forefront of the gathering army. While doing so he slowly let his reiatsu resulting in his body giving off a faint bright blue which only intensified as the seconds passed by. He waited and watched the incoming enemies, the rampaging and roaring demons and dragons from the Mythical creatures of Legend charge at them en masse.

''Begin the Attack!'' hearing this Ichigo all but let his reiatsu burst from him resulting in a eruption of blue spiritual reiryoku coming off him in waves making those of the Ala Rubra stumble back from the release. It swirled around him making the very clouds in the skies swirl as it enclosed around the cloaked Kurosaki. He out stretched his right hand and while doing so spoke a few words that seemed to resonate across the area.

''Lets get started...**Hadō #33. ******Sōkatsui!******'' he said thus making a orb of blue spiritual energy form at the palm of his hand and before the eyes of all the spectators of the Ala Rubra and those of the Airship did they witness the attack shoot off his palm in a ****_gigantic_**** wave of spiritual flaming reiryoku that which hurdled toward the first wave of demons and mythical creatures and upon impact were all but, ****_Vaporized_**** engulfed completely in the torrent attack as were some of the other enemies.**

Though the backlashes from said attack sent many of the Airships surrounding their own almost off course as well of Kurt and Takamichi off their feet making Gateau and Eishun to catch them both before they literally flew off the ship. Nagi and Rakan had to shield their eyes from the shockwaves from the said attack as they kept themselves steady from the attack.

''Nagi...I think I just shit a brick...'' mumbled the wide eyed Rakan as he beheld the destruction of Ichigo's attack and what destruction it was for before their very eyes was the entire first wave of enemies all but _gone_ completely from view and there were just a second ago _hundreds _of them! It honestly made Nagi's eyes widen beyond all belief, he knew his old friend was strong but to _this_ extent?

''Well get moving guys...I'll stave off the numbers for a bit...'' ichigo said in a monotone voice showing he didn't care for the slightest amount that he had just decimated a practically legion of demons and mythical creatures with only one spell or Kido in this case. He didn't wait for a response for as he leaned toward the frontal end of the airship did he let himself suddenly free fall off the said ship ignoring the surprised shouts of the others only for himself to shoot off from the air and charge head on into the enemies forces leaving behind a high speed wind stream even going as far as breaking the sound barrier itself.

**BOOM!**

The resounding shockwave once more disrupted those on the airship yet they didn't stay their long for they followed in lead as Nagi, Rakan, Eishun, Albireo, Gateau, and Filius charged toward the Gravekeepers Palace leaving behind both Kurt and Takamichi to wait their turn to join the fray of the opposing forces. The two apprentices though beheld the destruction of the enemies army from where they were seeing them be utterly decimated like they were by the Legendary _Shinigami_ of Ala Rubra was quite a sight to see.

''Wow...I sometimes ask myself how strong Kurosaki-san truly is...for he just keeps surprising me at every turn...'' Takamichi mumbled as Kurt watched the explosions happening within the enemy forces. Scanning the demons being attacked and obliterated by spiritual attacks or even _torn_ to pieces by the Kurosaki.

''I know...I find myself curious...as to what he is...''

Suddenly Arika's voice spoke, ''Now! All Forces engage the Enemy!'' hearing the signal Kurt and Takamichi suddenly jumped off ship before charging forth along with the countless Mahou Knights and Magical Creatures of the Hellas Empire.

**With Ichigo**

''Fools...'' he muttered as he clasped a demon by his face with his left hand before throwing the raven humanoid demon into yet another wave of enemies only to stick out his his hand and utter a few words.

**''****Hadō #31. ******Shakkahō!''**** thus his palm formed a crimson sphere which shot out a torrent pillar of crimson spiritual fire obliterating the demons completely and some of those that got in its range. As it did he raised up his other hand blocking a punch from a tengu demon before grasping it by the face before rocketing toward one of the floating isles thus slamming the tengu headfirst into the ground pulverizing his face in.

****''Roar!''**** was the sudden sound of an animalistic roar that got Ichigo's attention looking up did he find himself surrounded by a total of 5 armored Arcknologia Dragon's all charging for their Fire breath attacks. Narrowing his eyes did he vanish in burst of shunpo just in time as the island was suddenly hit by all 5 of the dragons attack.

****Boom!****

The resulting explosion rocked the area while sending shockwaves into the air disrupting many forces and blowing them back. Yet Ichigo who appeared over the 5 dragons did he outstretch his hand while letting loose his reiatsu resulting in him once again becoming a beacon of bright blue spiritual reiryoku.

What came out of his hand was the materialized sealed form of Zangetsu same as when it was when he first gained shinigami powers from Rukia's transfer. Hefting it over his shoulder he stuck out his other hand and as he gathered spiritual energy into his palm did he speak.

****''Hadō #32. ********Ōkasen********!''**** and placing his palm on his materialized/sealed Zanpakuto did it ignite in a flaming gold aura of spiritual energy before it shot off a wide arc of reiryoku which impacted on 3 of the 5 dragons effectively relieving them of their heads. Not stopping in a burst of a shunpo he appeared in front of the 4th dragon and rearing back his left hand clenching it into a fist he let it hurdle toward the dragons temple.

****Crack!****

****''RAAAGGGHHH!''**** it bellowed out in a gut wrenching scream of pain as Ichigo's hand pierced through its armor and steel like scales and crashed right through its skull. He didn't stop there as he gathered spiritual energy into his hand that was sunk deep into the dragons skull.

****''Hadō #8. Jūgeki Byakurai!''**** and like that the dragons head started to glow a bright crimson before suddenly in a magnificent display a bright crimson beam shoot right through the back of the dragons skull and _still_ keep going as it pierced through a few number of other demons and MC _(Mythical Creatures)_ only they ended up exploding in a like of crimson destructive spheres that destroyed even more of the advancing army. It was a sight to see really to see so many of the enemy force wiped out by one simple kido spell.

Retracting his hand did he let the limp long dead dragon simply fall to the cloud covered skies of Mundus Magicus. That is when he turned around in time to see the 5th and final Arcknologia Dragon charging up a energy blast thus making him once more vanish in a shunpo before appear right infront of the dragon and before it could release its attack he stabbed his sealed zanpakuto right_ through_ its maw halting its attack as he placed his hand on the guard of his weapon as he channeled his spiritual reiryoku through his hand into his weapon.

****''Piasu tengoku no tsuki! ****_(Piercing Heavenly Moon)_****''**** and in that moment his blade was _engulfed_ with a fiery bright blue spiritual energy that soon channeled through the blade in a rapid movement till it went to the stabbed part that was in deep into the dragon. What happened next was that a blue spiritual _blade_ blasted right through the dragons maw, skull and upper part of its chest. It simply tore through the dragon as the reiryoku made blade tore through it like a hot knife through butter.

It soon glowed with its own building up magical energy and upon seeing this Ichigo quickly pulled his blade out before vanishing in shunpo leaving behind the dead dragon to explode in a crimson sphere of magical energy taking with it many of the tengu and raven humanoid demons.

Appearing a good ways from the attack ichigo scanned the battlefield and nodded upon seeing the enemy force lessened to a greater deal making the Magi Forces of the Hellas Empire and the Mahou Knights able to combat them. He gazed out to see both Takamichi and Kurt doing their fair share of battle. He knew those two would be fine together their teamwork was all but excellent.

Though looking back up at the Airships did he let out a curse seeing them surrounded by the Tengu and Arcknologia Dragon's. Twisting around he shunpoed toward the airships never seeing the explosion that rocked Gravekeepers Palace. Or the sudden _shadow_ that was forming in the sky's that seemed to slowly shadow over all of the battlefield, Gravekeepers palace and all else**.**

****Airships Frontline-Vespertatia Command Battleship****

''Milady we're in trouble the defense system's can't hold out much longer! The Tengu have disabled most of the Magi Squadrons leaving us with little defense. There's also heavy damage to our starboard!'' shouted a man sitting at one of the monitors. He like so many others surrounded the frontal lower floor of the main deck.

On the upper floor was the Captain of said Airship along with his Lieutenant who both were scowling at the damage reports that kept piling. Beside them was Arika who frowned at the damage and gazed out at the enemy forces that had somehow popped out of nowhere.

''How did the Cosmos ally themselves with _these_ Dragons of all things, I knew they were a secret society filled with Mythical Creatures but to have _these_ Dragons on their side is disturbing.'' she said gaining the attention of Theodora as she walked up to her with little Asuna holding her hand, a confused expression on her face as she stared at her long time friend.

''What do you mean? Aren't they just normal Dragons?'' she said only to get a shake of the head from Arika as she gazed stoically toward the Arcknologia Dragons that was in there view. She gripped the handrail as her face took on a more deepened frown then before.

''No these are nowhere _near_ the normal type of Dragons we're accustomed to for they are not called _Arcknologia_ Dragon's for no reason. It has been said one Arcknologia Dragon has the power of _10_ Vespertatia Holy Dragon'.'' she said making Theodora go wide eyed as Asuna stared up confusingly at the older woman.

''Shit! Milady we're about to be hit!'' yelled out the Captain making her look only to see _10_ of the AD _(Arcknologia Dragons)_ floating in front of their ship side by side. Seeing them up close was truly a fearsome sight for look to be triple the size of a normal Vespertatia Dragon and honestly it made a shiver go down Arika's spine.

But what made her eyes widen was when all 10 of them started to gather for their attack making their maws glow with a golden sphere of sorts forming in their maws. She could feel the _immense_ magical power even from where she was and it was plainly _terrifying_.

''Captain Move the Ship now!'' she yelled out making the Captain jump before he tried to move the ship.

_Too late..._

All 10 let loose their attacks in perfect unison toward the ship, the golden beams of destruction lit up the sky like a sun yet even _then_ they slowly came together in one _giant_ and _much_ stronger beam holding the power to vaporize them on the spot. Arika could only watch with wide eyes as the beam hurdled toward them blinding the view of anything else.

_'We won't make it!'_ she closed her eyes as the attack came closer and closer to them, as she did Arika had only one thought in mind as her mind went too the two most important people in her life. Flashes of Nagi's addicting grin and Ichigo's smiling visage made a tear rolled down her eye.

_'Goodbye Nagi...Ichigo...'_

But like a Blessing from some Higher Deity...

**''****Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui!****''** yelled out a voice that Arika, Theodora and Asuna knew _all_ too well.

**BOOM!**

An explosion rocked the Airship and the other ally Airships that sent them off balance as shockwaves erupted that tore through the tengu surrounding the Commanding Airship. It made Magi and Mahou Knights go off balance in their step while even some stumbled and fell to the floor. Arika grasped the metal railing tighter to keep herself steady as the ship around rocked and trembled, as did Theodora holding Asuna on one hand while the other grasped onto the rail.

_'That voice...was it?'_

''L-look its Kurosaki-dono!'' the Captain's words made Arika's eyes snap open to see that _indeed_ Kurosaki Ichigo floated there between them and those of the 10 AD's, his cloak as always fluttering in the wind. His ever imposing appearance sent a rush of relief through Arika as he stood between them and the snarling Arcknologia Dragons. The smoke of the resulting clash of their own attack swamped the skies, only now Ichigo's body was _glowing_ bright blue with his reiryoku. His sealed zanpakuto held out in his right hand as his side with his left hand facing forward after firing off one his kido spells.

''Ichi-kun!'' Asuna yelled out as she too looked upon the man that was her caretaker and teacher, seeing him fine and unharmed made her feel relieved beyond words. For the fact seeing him there fearsome and intimidating as always made her know he was just fine. Yet she _did_ see the weapon held in his right hand and idly wondered where it came from.

**Outside the Airship-With Ichigo**

Those within the airship could see ichigo floating before them literal being the only thing standing between them and absolute death. It was an amazing sight really to see the one man, a man of Legend stand unflinching in the face of Mundus Magicus most terrifyingly powerful creatures and _10_ of them at that.

His brown eyes hidden by the shadows of his hood narrowed upon the growling dragons before him, if he were just a second late those in the airship would have been vaporized, _Arika, Theodora _and _**Asuna**_ would have been _killed_.

Just imagining them being killed angered him beyond all reason yet he kept his anger in shifting it...morphing it and turning it back against these creatures that almost killed three of his loved ones. Imagining Asuna's smiling face made his reiryoku _spike_ even higher. To the point his body glowed with reiatsu, unlike it bursting from him in a pillar of spiritual power this time it was _different_.

His reiryoku channeled through his anger was giving off a much more _dangerous_ feel to it, bright blue reiryoku _lightning_ started to form around his body as his body gave off more of a blue aura. His gripped his zanpakuto tighter and tighter in his iron-like grip as he glared upon the 10 armored dragons before him.

''You bastards will pay dearly for trying to kill _them_ I will show you _true power_'' his words rang out making the dragons flinch from the sheer _coldness_ in this man's voice. That is before they growled back challenging him for whatever he was about to do. So it was to their confusion when Ichigo raised his sealed zanpakuto at his side and all but _glared_.

_**''Die...''**_

In just that split second Ichigo was right infront of them and just a swift motion he all but vanished in shunpo only to appear _behind_ them. It was fast; _too_ fast for anyone to see but, in that action alone did the dragons all but stay frozen where they were. That is before their bodies suddenly gained _gashes_ all around there bodies.

And like they all 10 dragons erupted in a showery gore of blood and limbs, they each fell from the sky into the endless abyssal ground of the magical world. Their agonizing roars continued on as they fell. Through it all ichigo kept his back to it all for now he was gazing at the _sky_ in analytic brown eyes.

That is before they slowly narrowed...

Back in the Airship the crew and spectating Arika, Theodora and Asuna were all gaping at what they just saw, Ichigo, the _Shinigami_ of Ala Rubra had all but _decimated_ 10 Arcknologia Dragon's in one fell _swoop. _It was amazing, a testament of his otherworldly power, like a blessing of some higher being or maybe the Grim Reapers luck.

It did not matter...

''Woah...and I thought Jack was good with weapons...''Theodora mumbled as she replayed the deadly scene of ichigo killing those dragons in such speed, such finesse it was both captivating yet deadly all the same.

Arika though for all she's known the Kurosaki maybe not as long as Nagi has; was surprised to see him kill the Mythical Dragons of Legend with such _ease_ that is was slightly disturbing. How far did ichigo's power go, how far did his power reach? She didn't know and that enticed her to know _more_, exactly how powerful was he?

If only she knew...

''Milady! We've got a report the rest of the Ala Rubra have successfully defeated the Cosmos elites and are ready for pick up.'' this got their attention making Arika's eyes gain a relived glaze within that is before it disappeared.

''Then send for a envoy Airship to get them I'm sure they need all the rest and medical care they can get especially that baka Nagi...'' she said making the Captain nod before he issued the order via from the intercom on the control system.

''We're back, the main enemy force has been defeated while those that are fleeing are being finished off by the Mahou Knights and Magi forces.'' spoke Takamichi as he and Kurt both came through door looking none worse the wear. Arika gave them a nod as the medics started to take them to the infirmary, while doing so one of the monitoring men suddenly spoke.

'Milady, something's on the radar and its coming closer and whatever it is...its _massive_...'' the man spoke. Arika hearing this mashed a button on the control system making the frontal view of the Airship to widen. So when it completely opened up did Arika's eyes widen in pure shock was the trickling of _fear_ entered her eyes. Her shoulders shook and trembled as she stared up into the sky at what was slowly shadowing all of the battlefield and even the shadowed over the Airships.

''Oh...my God...what is Mundus's name...is _that?''_ Theodora said

''That...Theodora...is the _Arcknologia Dragon King...__**Nidhogg**_'' Arika said as she gazed up at the massive dragon that floated in the sky its massive wings spread out keep it afloat. It was pure black in color with pitch black armor covering its body in a scale type of armor. Its crimson slitted eyes glared down on them all as if a ocean had dropped on them all as its magical power seemed to flood out of the dragons body.

Outside the ship though Ichigo could see the dragon in the sky and while he ignored the magical pressure the dragon let off shrugging it off he knew the others couldn't bear being under such pressure. This dragon was the fabled _Arcknologia Dragon King_ one to have been said the Guardian of Life and stability of Mundus Magicus. He could fight it now but the others caught in the battle would be destroyed from the backlashes and he didn't want that.

Though when he saw the dragon's energy slowly building up and around its massive maw of razor sharp fangs did his eyes widen.

_'He's gonna fire the Trigun...if the others get caught up in that they are done for!'_

Turning around did he look directly at Arika sending a pulse of his reiatsu thus getting her attention. Only for her eyes to widen when she saw his bright blowing eyes piercing through the shadows of his hood.

''Arika...order a full scale retreat...NOW! Nidhogg is about to fire off his attack and you must get everyone out of here now!'' his words made Arika's eyes widen exceptionally that is before she brushed past the Captain and spoke into the intercom.

''But what about you what will you do?'' her words unlike before her stoic nature were filled with worry. He just gained a frown as he stared up at the massive dragon gripping his zanpakuto while letting his reiatsu rapidly grow from within him.

''….I'll be covering your retreat...now get out of here NOW!'' his yell made Arika flinch from the tone in his voice. It was one he had never used for it was _frantic_ for them to get out of there, she was no fool if they got caught in the crossfire of the dragons attack they would be incinerated. But to _leave _Ichigo behind to cover their retreat was worse then losing her own life. She didn't know how powerful he truly was but to leave him to battle that _thing_ was in her mind leaving him to his death, screw the Cosmos Elites this thing was rumored to be on the level of a _God!_

''But...Ichigo...I-I...I mean w-we...'' she was only interrupted when ichigo surprisingly spun around and literally _roared_ out in a voice so distorted and gargled it was simply abnormal.

_**''GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE NOW! ORDER THE RETREAT NOW ARIKA!''**_ His yell seemed to garner the attention of Nidhogg as it turned its gaze down at him. Thus it shifted its head down straight toward Ichigo.

Arika _truly_ didn't want to leave him but seeing as he was ordering her to leave lest they all be destroyed she submitted to his wish. Looking toward the Captain she gave the nod making him with a grim expression give the signal.

''Retreat! Full Scale Retreat!'' hearing this Ichigo let out a sigh even as his eye returned back from the once hollow traditional ones they were. Faintly he could see Asuna yelling out to him and even though it pained him but it was for the better. They wouldn't be caught in the crossfire _and_ she wouldn't need to witness the battle that was about to ensue.

''Don't worry Asuna...I won't die...not now...and not ever...'' he muttered as his words flew off into the raging winds as his eyes watched the Airships quickly retreat from where they once were back to the border of the Vespertatia Kingdom. As they did so though did he look back up at the dragon who was glaring back down at him as its attack was about to be released.

_'Take care of Asuna-chan for me guys...that is until I come back...'_ snapping open his eyes did he narrow them upon Nidhogg. Clenching his zanpakuto did he speak,

''Come on you teme...show me what you got! _Pierce the Heavens and Slay the Blackmoon, **Zangetsu!**_'' his shout ringing out as his body _erupted_ in a hurricane of spiritual power reaching toward the skies themselves. Nidhogg glared down at the power increase, the reiryoku grew in size forming a giant skyscraper of bright blue spiritual power. Ironically it _pierced t_he very heavens in its eruption.

Soon it faded to show Ichigo clad in his cloak and hood only now it had a crimson tint mixed in, his unsealed zanpakuto in full view and from what it once was it was now much bigger in length and width. The medical wrappings for the handle were gone and replaced with a silver hilt with a black handle. Attached at the end of the pommel was a obsidian colored chain that rattled in the wind, the blade itself had a more curved design with the basic shape of Zangetsu with it curving inward like that of a trench knife.

Glaring through his hood he spoke, ''Come you overgrown lizard!'' his yell made the dragon roar making it fire its attack which suddenly engulfed the entire sky in a brilliant golden light it was purely _massive_ and the power within it was _monstrous._ It would have assuredly wiped out everyone in the vicinity if caught by the attack.

Seeing the attack coming Ichigo outstretched his left hand palm outward and spoke, **''****Hadō #88. Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō!''** thus gathering an immense amount of reiryoku did he shoot out an equally large beam of spiritual and electrical energy toward the dragon kings attack. The hado spell vaporized any and all things that was even _near_ it while his hurdled into the air hurdling toward the golden energy beam of destruction.

As the two attacks collided what followed was an explosion so monumentally devastating it rocked the very atmosphere of Mundus Magicus and destroyed nearby islands caught in the explosion. The shockwaves themselves caused even the retreating Airships to go outta whack even when they were already hundreds of miles away.

Through the smoke of the explosion came Ichigo dashing through at speeds none would ever perceive he hurdled toward the Dragon which flapped its wing causing rampaging winds to clear the smoke and debris yet it didn't stop the Kurosaki Hybrid. He channeled his reiryoku into Zangetsu making it blaze up in a fiery aura of spiritual power. Seeing the Dragon about to let loose yet another one of those attacks Ichigo grunted.

_'Can't let him finish that attack...here goes nothing!'_

Appearing in front Nidhogg did Ichigo let loose his signature attack even as the dragon let loose its Destructive beam towards him he too with all the reiatsu he could muster let out a heave of a swing while speaking out his attack.

**''ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!''**

_**''**_**Getsuga Tenshō!''**

**BOOM!**

What followed as the two attacks collided was yet another explosion only this time it engulfed the entire sky itself in a sphere of magical and spiritual energy. It grew en masse as the backlashes and shockwaves swirled around the sphere in a chaotic display of destruction.

And like that the sphere all but _exploded_ in a phenomenon of power that pierced the skies as a tornado of gold and blue swirled in the general area only for it to grow in length and width destroying more and more of the area.

Then strangely enough the tornado all but _vanished_ from all those that saw its formation, not only that but both Nidhogg the gigantic Arcknologia Dragon King that could be seen from all corners of the Vespertatia Kingdom and Kurosaki Ichigo, Ala Rubra's Shinigami and the Queen of Vespertatia Arika's Specter of Death had all but...

_Disappeared..._

Where the two went...no one would know for sure...it was speculated though by Ichigo's allies and friends of the Ala Rubra that the two vanished to finish their fight. Nagi's own comment said pertaining to ichigo had died was...

_'That guy will never die...in his own way...he's an idiot in his own way...and is too stubborn to die...'_

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the prologue guys I know it was long but I actually had fun doing this since well...,I found it kinda amusing for this kind of crossover and how it was made. I couldn't stop myself from making this albeit though I know there is mistakes. Like the time line I may have mixed that up and I know but honestly the time line in Mahou Negima is so screwed up its not even funny.<strong>

**Anyway I'm not gonna rant and just finish what I have to say...YES the negima world WILL crossover into ichigo's old world and before you even ask yes there will be a time delay in both worlds...will be explained later.**

**Ichigo's cloak and hood are Tensa Zangetsu's cloak during the Dangai Training.**

**Well that's all I have to say so I'm gonna go and plan next chapter for story and such...**

_(A/N:Also this goes out to my story called '**The Legendary Shinigami of the Blackmoon'** I admit to have made some no a few mistakes on the latest chapter and that is why I will be rewriting the chapter to fit in with the plot and the next chapter.')_

**Ja'ne Guys!**

**TDKN-is out!**


	2. Return of the Strawberry

**Hey guys here's the next update of Shinigami of the Twilight, I know I know I said I wouldn't be updating this for a while well seems I'm lieing to myself. So I've decided to update it to the next chapter.**

**This is also during the Evangeline Arc so to dispute any and all confusion for those that knew where this would start in canon time...**

**Now I didn't get to do this with the prologue since I was overly excited about making it so I''' say it now this goes out to Challenger who helped me form this stories idea and prologue and this chapter's publish is thanks to two people by the name of: Ignisha and Kiroi Senko No Minato so thanks a bunch guys!**

**Also this is to answer the confusion as to why the prologue was re-posted for you see that was my bad, I overlooked the story on Doc Manager and saw glaring mistakes maybe some noticed and some didn't and I took it off to correct them.**

**Now I think that's all for now so...**

**Ichigo's Age is as followed**

**Mentally: 37 _(I think)_**

**Physically: 18**

**Now I don't think there's anything else to say so on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach: The Shinigami of Twilight<strong>

**Chapter 1: Return of the Strawberry**

**Asuna's Dream**

_Once again she was here in this strange land that seemed so familiar to her, the strange lands where the impossible is possible. The floating ships, the beautiful landscape of the world was before her very eyes. She was able to gaze around like the child she was, curious to all that was around her._

_That is until she looked up and once more **he** was there, the cloaked man standing by her side his appearance all but hidden by the cloak covering his body shadowing him all from the world. His mere presence though seemed to make her feel to be safe from any and all things that were harmful and were to even hurt her. She could feel her once lifeless eyes gaining that same familiar spark of an inner fire that always seemed to ignite upon seeing this man, her face formed a smile._

_''****-kun!'' she heard her voice speak the man's name as she pulled on his tails of his cloak getting his attention, the sudden rush of nostalgia ran through her body when the man looked down at her younger form. Once more his face was all but shadowed by the hood of his cloak. Yet even through this, even when she couldn't see his eyes she was able to see the smile on his face._

_It was strange looking up at him the sun baring on them making it hard for her to see him completely. Strangely enough she felt the man place his hand on her head making her eyes blink at him with a confused expression on her face. And through the shadows of the mysterious man's cloaked form with the wind blowing by them ruffling his cloak was she able to see._

_His **eyes**..._

_Warm chocolate brown met her dual colored ones..._

_''Never forget Asu-hime...when you are in your darkest hour...when you think you've fallen into complete despair...remember...I **will** be there to help you...never forget that...Asuna-chan...'' and as he said those words did the sky light up in a bright light making the cloaked man slowly float into the air as **something** appeared in the sky._

_Then as it slowly came into the light showing it to be a-_

**Ring!**

Suddenly her eyes snapped open as the sound of her alarm clock sounded within her and Konoka's room. Her dual colored eyes dull as she turned off the infernal contraption of sound off, even then she laid there in her top bunk remembering the dream that's she just had. The vivid dream that felt so real and of **him** again.

_'That man...why is it I've been having those dreams again...this is the 5th time this month...why is that...every time I have that same dream...I feel something pull me...and that guy...in the cloak...who is he...' _thinking on the mysterious man made her eyes flicker with a spark of an unexplainable _sadness_. Which confused her as she quietly hopped out of bed careful to not wake her roommate Konoka, looking at the alarm clock did it show to be 3:30 A.M.

Idly she noted the other person in the room which made her shake her head in annoyance seeing the 10 year old Negi Springfield who was sleeping on the floor obviously had rolled off the couch. The boy though was anything but ordinary for he was one her and her class 3A full time teacher. Being a child genius. That in itself may seem odd but the next reason would be even weirder and that is that the kid was a _mage_, the wizards told in fairy tails like those that Takahata-sensei told her of when she herself was but a kid.

_'Then again even for a teacher he's nothing but trouble, the girls always go gaga over him...then there's the trouble with Eva-chan...'_

Sighing one Kagurazaka Asuna, age 15, went to prepare herself for her early morning schedule which consisted of her job of delivering newspapers and her early morning exercises. Training to wake her body up for the day, while it may be a bit much she didn't care for she just felt as if she _needed_ to do so. As if she was raised to take care of her body and keep it healthy maybe that was why she had such a developed body for a teenager of her age.

Looking at herself in the full body mirror she looked herself over bear in only pink undergarments with an bear imprint on the front of her panties. She looked over her body seeing it developing into a hourglass figure of that of a maturing woman. Fair almost pale smooth skin with her long orange hair that without the two bells that were a gift from Takahata made her hair flow out freely giving her an even more beauty then a girl her age should have. Gifted with a growing bust of a High C-cup to a Low D with a toned stomach and long legs one would think she was 18.

Done with her looking at herself she quickly went to get herself ready for her morning activities which truly didn't take that long with being used to waking up and doing same schedule for the past few years. But this time as she was placing the bells in her hair tying her hair in two ponytails did she look back at her desk to see the one thing she _never_ let out of her sight.

It was a necklace with a simple black string with two silver beads but what was between the two was what got her attention. For it was to the naked eye of others a simple pendant but to her from Takahata's words it was so much more. Gently she grasped it gazing at the pendant which was a pearl white crescent moon that seemed to glow even in the darkest of nights. It was simple yet held an elegant beauty all the same but,she knew it held something much deeper as if it held an energy of some sort that came to her and embraced her in protective arms. Even when their was nothing their she could _feel **something**_ at every moment she put it on.

Slowly she placed it around her neck with a small smile on her face, she still treasured this item maybe more so then the bells in her hair for she remebered that Takahata when she was still a little girl had given her this item on her 9th birthday. Speaking of it as it was a object given to her by a very old friend of hers.

_'But who is this person Takahata-sensei spoke of...and with such respect...who is this person that he respects so much even to this day...the one who gave me this...I know its linked to that cloaked man...sometimes I do wish to know who he is...'_

_'Remember Asuna...this necklace was a gift to you by a very old friend of yours...he is someone very important to you and always has been. People say he's been dead...never believe them...because he will come back someday...just to protect you...'_

That's what Takahata said on that day and she still remembers those words even now and despite it being a bit cliché she couldn't stop a pink hue to rise to her cheeks. It was like that of a fairy tail of a princess and her knight coming to rescue her from the evil castle. Quickly she shook her head getting rid of those thoughts as she grabbed her backpack and newspaper sack before leaving the room quietly.

Though as she ran out the main door of the Girl's dorm did she never see the pendant attached to her necklace _glow_ before it stopped as she raced through Mahora. As she did though she felt as if someone was watching her so skidding to a halt did she look around to see...

_No one..._

''Ugh...I'm getting paranoid...Damn baka Negi and his accidents making me become delusional...'' shaking her head again did she once again run pick up her pace heading toward the printing company to get the daily Mahora Central.

But if she were to look at the shadows of the tree's overlooking most of Mahora she would have seen a figure of a man. His shadow was like that of a shifting shadow unseen by all but clear in plain sight. But he stood there at the top part of the tree gazing down at the foundation of Mahora face unseen by that of darkness of the night. His appearance was hidden by that of a full body _cloak_ that covered all that was his body as a hood covered his head and shadowed his face from all. All except his mouth was hidden by the shadows of his hood and cloak and what could be seen was a ever small smile.

_''You've grown up...hime...''_ his words soft as silk that flowed into the wind and into the Mahora night sky, the moons brilliant radiance shining down on all of the great Mahora Academy with its denizen's asleep not knowing of who was watching them. The cloaked man watched on as a breeze of wind followed and with it did he _vanish_ without a sound.

**8:25 P.M-Takahata Residence**

Takamichi sighed yet another day of teaching at the prestigious Mahora Academy the all-girls school, now one would think it wasn't all bad to teach at such a high ranked school that ranked high up there in the Top 10 of the best schools worldwide. But to him it was slightly tiring for the girls there were very _energetic_ like children hyped up sugar every day of the week. Then again he wouldn't trade it for anything else, after all he rather enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of the Academy.

He loosened his tie while he walked toward his office inside he sat down and upon doing so did he gaze the pictures aligned up on the desk each one holding a significant importance to him. The first being of him and his master Gateau who had long passed away. The next was of him and his old class former 2A now 3A with Asuna standing infront of him. Third was of him and the 9 year old Asuna just a year after _that_ happened.

Thinking on that made a sad look come into his eyes as he unlocked a compartment of his desk and pulled out the drawer thus making him reach into it and pull out a picture frame. Placing it on his desk did he gaze at it with a solemn expression for it was a picture of him when he was younger and his master gateau and all of the other members of the infamous mercenary group Ala Rubra. Everyone was in it from Albireo to Rakan with even Eishun who was giving a small smile with Kurt standing beside him adorning a stoic expression. Nagi grinning like always as he stood in the middle of the group only standing slightly behind the Springfield was _him._

_He_, the man he respected far more then anyone maybe even more then Nagi no he _did_ respect the cloaked man far more then anyone else that was alive. He still remembered the event that changed everyone's lifes during the War, the day he _sacrificed_ his life and held their retreat as he fought off that monstrosity of a Dragon. Just remembering that fearsome image of what Arika called Nidhogg the Arcknologia Dragon King made him tremble to this day he couldn't get the fear out of him.

He remembered that day, leaving him behind and only able to watch helplessly as he fought the godly dragon from the borders of Vespertatia. Jack was on that day being serious as he had to hold Nagi down from going back to help him, while Gateau had to keep the hysteric Asuna away from seeing the sight. It was the day he saw the stoic Queen of Vespertatia cry for the one member she saw as an elder sibling. Just remembering the battle between _him_ and the monstrosity was something he would forever remember.

Truly it was something of Legends...

_'And it was on that same day you were titled as a Hero...that died to protect Arika and all of us...but we or at least Nagi knew you didn't die...he always said you were too stubborn to go out like that...'_ thinking back he would always remebers the spouts Nagi got in with Ichigo only to end up be put through a wall or door.

Good times...

Looking back at the picture was he able to see the little 8 year old Asuna her lifeless eyes gone but now sparkling with a inner fire that seemed to only be around him now or around Ichigo himself. It tore at his heartstrings when he was reported to have _died_ by the Senate of Mundus Magicus. Even though it be true or not it destroyed the girl completely and from that day on treasured the pendant he had given her right before he went into battle.

''She's having dreams of him...flashes of you...even with her memory totally wiped...she could never truly forget the one person she cared for more then anyone...'' he mumbled out not really thinking anyone would answer him. He'd always do this everyday after school just to relive the past the good times when life was at its best with them.

That is until...

_''You've gotten older...Takamichi...''_ spoke an eery ominous voice that made said Takahata tense up the hairs on the back of his neck froze straight up as his eyes seemed to fog over from a sudden chill in the room came in. His eyes though were wide and kept getting wider and wider as he recognized this atmosphere, he like all the other Ala Rubra had grown used to this sudden chill and always knew there was only _one_ man to give off such an aura.

Such an aura of Death itself was right behind you with its blade right at your throat...

But he's been gone from the face of Mundus Magicus for years now...

''I-i-it can't be...'' he said as he slowly shifted his head ever so slowly as if he to move it any faster he would be killed on the spot. So when he saw the cloaked man standing in the corner of the darkest place of his office with his shadowed face hidden from the eyes of all set before his very eyes did he all but.

_Gasp..._

''…..Y-y-you...'' he could never forget_ that_ cloak for only one man wore such a thing only one man held such a piece of clothing that seemed to be alive itself, the tattered ends, the shifting of it as if it were alive and the shadowing hood was all but painstakingly obvious yet his mind was trying to tell him it was just impossible.

That's when he saw through as the moons radiant light revealed the man's face to show piercing brown eyes that with one gaze pierced his very soul and seemed a second away from tearing it apart.

_''Yes...I've returned...and its time I was filled in with what's happened while I've been away...''_ his voice was _cold_ so cold in fact it would make the planet's Neptune and Pluto seem like a Summer vacation in comparison. They were the most deadly pair of eyes anyone would ever set sights on and they were glinting with a hidden _edge_ that made Takamichi break out in a cold sweat as he gave a _long_ audible gulp.

Yep this is Kurosaki Ichigo, the most terrifying man alive...

All he do was nod afraid to speak unless spoken to by him afraid if he spoke out of turn he'd end up into nothing more then a bloody smear on the wall...

Thus Takamichi spared not a second and started to explain everything that had happened after his _supposed_ death, everything from the kidnapping of both Arika and Asuna and the framing on Arika and false accusations placed upon her by the Mundus Magicus Senate. Her ordered execution and the last second saving of Nagi and the rest of the Ala Rubra. Then he went on to explain the separation of the members when Nagi and Arika had _disappeared_ from the face of Mundus Magicus.

He then went on with explaining him Gateau taking Asuna along with them tasked with taking care of her in his absence, the attacks on them and Gateau's death. Finally the man's last wish for her memories to be wiped after seeing such horrid things so she could life a life of freedom not to be plagued by all that's seen. After that he went on to say he took Asuna away from Mundus Magicus, to live in Japan on Earth and let her live in a normal environment thanks to the help of Konoemon Konoe, The school dean of mahora Academy providing the funds to help raise her.

''And ever since then we've been living here as she grew up with no signs of her past life with Ala Rubra though I suppose you already know she can never completely forget you...can she?'' he said making the cloaked Kurosaki given a slow solemn nod at. He slowly digested everything he'd been told and right now he was suppressing the primal _urge_ to rip Nagi a new asshole.

''And the Nagi clone I take is...?'' he said the unasked question making Takamichi smile in pride at the mention of the son of Nagi and Arika. The kid reminded him so much of both Nagi and Arika it was almost painful but mostly of Arika as he mostly inherited his appearance from Nagi.

''That is Negi Springfield son of Nagi _and_ Arika from what I know and this may come to a shock to you since neither of them had the right time to tell you so nagi appointed all of us if we ever came across you again that...both Nagi...and Arika wished for _you_ to be Negi's Kyofu _(Godfather)_...should you ever appear again. They never thought for you to have died and blessed you with the title of being their child's Godparent and should anything happen to them...you to watch over him...'' he said watching ichigo's form as he let the information sink in.

So it was reasonable this his body tensed up slightly before a sigh escaped him that is before he clenched his hand making his knuckles pop which made Takamichi slightly flinch at. That was another thing Asuna inherited from ichigo even if it was done instinctively and that was releasing your anger in ways one would think you'd be their target of their pent up frustration.

_''Nagi-baka...when I get my hands on you your gonna **wish** for death...''_ he mumbled as the room suddenly got a bit colder.

That is until ichigo stopped and gazed back at Takamichi, _''I see...it would seem I've been away from my duties for too long...keep in mind I will show up again...that is until this business with the Eva-gaki is dealt with...you can expect me to be here...tell the Headmaster to expect me and tell **no one** else besides Albireo if he should invite you again to one of his Cosplay Tea Parties again...''_ he said making Takamichi give a slow nod.

''I promise Kurosaki-dono...you have my word...no one will know besides Albireo...he's been rather less sarcastic without you...though I did forget to mention one thing.'' he said making Ichigo gaze back at him with a slight tilt of his covered head.

_''And what would that be?''_ he said only for Takamichi to smile serenely that seemed a bit too familiar to that of Gateau's own smile.

''Eishun had a _daughter_ named Konoka...so do expect The Dean who's her Grandfather to ask you a couple of odd questions...'' he said making the cloaked Kurosaki tense up once more only for his head to hang low as he mumbled to himself.

_''That stoic Eishun...had a daughter, must have been one hell of a woman to put up with him...'' _he said making Takamichi chuckle remembering back in those days the man was emotionless as a rock. Looking back at the Kurosaki and long thought _died_ Shinigami of Ala Rubra he spoke, ''Ichigo-dono...I have to ask...how did you...survive with your battle with..._it_?'' his words going a bit shaky just referring to that _dragon._

The hybrid remained silent as he contemplated on how he should answer Takamichi, it wasn't that he was afraid to answer because he wasn't but for the sheer fact the reaction from the man if he should tell him. The battle with the dragon was a hard one, something he wouldn't wish on anyone for it was truly out of this world or realm for that matter. Leaning against the wall did he speak.

_''That's...for another time...I'll discuss it with you and Albireo later, no one else knows I'm back so lets keep it that way. I always hated the publicity and if Theodora learns that I'm alive right now...''_ he said making Takamichi _shiver_, Theodora was practically _crushed_ upon seeing them having to leave him behind to fight that monstrosity and from that day onward she'd always keep watch to see if he ever returned.

''I agree...if she learns your back...she'll use every source of the Hellas Empire to find you...you were very important to her you know...when you were reported to have disappeared she was devastated not even Rakan could bring her out of her depression...'' he said remembering back then on the day of his reported _'death'_ it pained them all to see her break down in sorrow to hear he was dead.

Ichigo lowered his head at that, that was something he would need to fix; find Theodora who he could assume is still the Third Princess of Hellas and fix the mistake. That was one thing he could regret fully leaving behind Theodora and Asuna thinking he was dead or gone from the world. It pained him to that Arika was hurt by his _disappearance_ but it tore him apart on the inside to hear of Theodora and Asuna's reactions.

He would need to rectify that...

_''I see...then I will fix that problem when the time arises...for now I'll keep my eye on Negi and Asuna until the time comes for me to step in...so don't worry yourself Takamichi...if Eva is still the trouble making Vampire I know she is then I'll step in if things get out of hand...''_ seeing Takamichi give him a nod Ichigo leaned into the wall disappearing into a wisp of black smoke. Seeing him go Takamichi let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head even though through this there was a smile on his face.

''Maybe I should have mentioned that Eishun wished to speak with Ichigo concerning Konoka...nah he'll find out later...''

If only the Kurosaki knew what _exactly_ it was Eishun wanted of him...

**Next Day 7:00 P.M-World Tree**

The midnight sky of Japan was truly a magnificent sight, truly see the great oceans lit upon by the full moon would send many tourists into a frenzy. Especially if you were standing up at such great height you would be able to picture its beauty in all its glory. That's what one Kurosaki ichigo, Shinigami of the infamous Ala Rubra was doing. As stood there at the very top of the Mahora World Tree his pitch black tattered cloak shifting and ruffling in the wind was all that could be seen.

He was a shadow, the being of darkness itself, a Reaper of Death and right now his gaze was on all of the Mahora foundations. He stood there unhindered by the elements and cool autumn breeze that blew around him. He watched as the lights of Mahora and its Academy went out one district at a time till all of the city was blacked out. The surprised and shocked cries of the populace rang out into the sky and carried by the wind through his ears.

He didn't care though for he knew Takamichi and the other mage disguised teachers would handle the chaos with the scared or surprised students. What he did care about was keeping watch over those that were responsible for the blackout and for two other important figures in this little event.

_''You always were one for the more theatrical scene weren't you Eva?'' _He reached out with his senses after hearing the sounds of small explosions and feeling the magical energies did he sigh. He shook his head as he snapped his head in one direction which was slowly leading to bridge that crossover into the mainland of Japan. He could sense both Negi and Asuna as both Evangeline with her partner called Chachamaru sped toward the destination.

He stood there though as the sound of a twig snapping sounded yet he didn't even flinch he stood there as two people appeared at two sides of the top branches of the world tree. He didn't need to know who they were for he knew that he was being tailed by someone.

''Who are you _intruder_ and what is your business in Mahora?'' spoke one of the two that was standing at his side's. The voice depicted as female was cold and crisp yet held an undertone of suspicion. He briefly glanced at the speaker to see it was indeed a teenage female with a body not fit for a girl her age, she was held a dark tan with dark long brown hair. Her eyes were a mixture of brown and red as yet they held a fair amount of experience for one who he could sense was still young. She like the other wore a Mahora Academy uniform, yet through this he could see her body was built for battle that of a warrior just like the other. In her hands though was two IMI Desert Eagle pistols.

Looking at the other he could it was a female with the same uniform as the first girl but unlike the first who was just a few inches smaller then he was this other girl was maybe up to his chest in height. She was fair skinned with black long hair that was tied up in one direction leaving the right part of her hair falling down. She stood there stoic oddly familiar to that of Eishun with her cold coal black eyes staring at him cloaked form in apprehension. Idly he noted the long hidden nodaichi that was sheathed into a long wooden sheathe.

_''My business is my own so it does not concern either of you...so it would be wise if you two ladies went back to your dorm...before you catch a cold...''_ his words seemed to have struck a nerve as both mana and Setsuna glared at him. He held back his aura of death that he was known for though they were too in-experienced to be put under such a thing. He waited as the two slowly got into their respective stances.

''Then if you will not tell us then you are to be seen as an intruder and to be escorted of the premises...'' mana said almost robotically as she holstered he pistols as the silent Setsuna grasped her Nodaichi. Ichigo though didn't give a slight sign of a reaction as he stood there stone and firm brushing off the hostile intent from the two.

_''Kid's these days...''_ he mumbled mentally smacking himself remebering how he was once this way brash and straight forward without searching for answers. Waiting to see her moved first didn't take long soon enough...

''Shinmei-ryū:Zanganken!'' was Setsuna's shout as she sped toward the mysterious cloaked stranger, pulling out her nodaichi infusing it with Ki did she swing forward intending to injure him. Yet to her surprise the man yet to even make an attempt to move. But that's not what surprised her for as she swung forth her attack at the man did he just _stop_ her attack with only the tip of his index finger.

_'W-w-what the?'_

_''You train in this art...just like Eishun...but you still have a very long way to go...''_ he said before waved her nodaichi away that before Mana jumped up shooting her pistols intending to make the strange into a block of swiss cheese only for once again his other hand to move in a literal _blur_ stopping each bullet with the last but a inch away from his face. This action made the stoic mana go slightly wide eyes as he let the bullets that were _dented_ fall from his hand.

_'W-what the?...Those were real bullets yet they didn't even effect him...and he even caught them...who is this man?'_ the dark skinned beauty thought only for the cloaked stranger to grab her wrist and throw her into Setsuna who was reading for another attack. Luckily she was able to catch herself in time flipping in the air and landing beside Setsuna as the two glared at the mysterious man.

''This man...stopped our attack like they were nothing...he isn't a normal mage...but why can't I sense anything from him...'' Setsuna mumbled which Mana just give a slight nod understanding her confusion for she too couldn't feel _nothing_ from the man. She couldn't feel nothing from him, no magic or ki and that was impossible for any living being resident of Mundus Magicus or not.

She'd be lying to herself if she wasn't curious about the cloaked man...

Ichigo turned his head in their direction his shadowed face giving off an ominous visage, eh looked at the two. He waited for them to attack again and while it wasn't something he usually did he was curious to what they would try next.

And he wasn't disappointed...

For soon Setsuna disappeared only to appeared above releasing yet another attack,_ ''_Shinmei-ryū:Zantetsusen!'' thus she swung forming a ki spiral that shot down toward the cloaked Ichigo who had yet to make even a single move, the spiral of ki seemed ready to shred him to pieces as it inched closer and closer toward him.

Though they were not done for Mana pulled up her guns and infusing her ki into the both did she speak, ''Gansuringā: Shin no piasu no dangan! _(Gunslinger: True Piercing Bullet)_'' thus pulling the two triggers did she shoot off the two ki infused bullets and what formed next was the bullets having a ki shell surrounding it that it before it expanding into a two swirling giant bullets hurdling straight toward the cloaked Kurosaki.

As the two attacks came ever closer toward him did Ichigo all but let out a sigh, the attacks were good he'd give them that...

But...

_''Still not enough...''_ thus without missing a beat he just exhaled before he snapped his first hand into the air and right _into_ the spiral disrupting it completely making it disperse that it before _grasped_ Setsuna's blade which followed along from her second attack. He ignored her shocked expression and he with a slight twitch of his wrist shattered her blade into countless pieces. Then with a quick jab into her abdomen making her gasp before she went unconscious, then with quick reflexes he spun _smacking_ away the two ki infused bullets before send a reiatsu infused glare making his eyes glow bright blue thus making Mana go wide eyed before she too went into the blissful world of unconsciousness.

Catching Setsuna and the falling Mana he gently shunpoed at the foot of the tree before laying the two against it. Infusing his hand with reiatsu making it glow green did he run his hand over their bodies and seeing no serious injuries he stood up while catching Setsuna's nodaichi wooden sheathe from the air before placing it beside her as well as Mana's guns.

Looking at them did he reach out with his sensor only to snap up upon feeling the conflicting energies at the bridge thus looking back did he sigh. _''There already fighting...geez...best get going...''_ thus in a burst of speed he vanished yet what he didn't see as he left was mana's slightly opened eyes look at him with a form of _curiosity_. And as they closed did she only have one thought on the mysterious cloaked man that had defeated them both so easily.

_'I wonder...if we'll meet again...stranger-san...'_

**7:30 P.M-Mahora Bridge**

Evangeline was having the time of her life, plain and simple she was having the greatest day of her life for her entire plan was going off without a hitch. The full moon was out with her full power out no longer held back by the annoying seal cast upon the Academy by that accursed _Thousand Master_. The Academy blacked out by her partner Chachamaru's help gave her the perfect opportunity to enact her plan. What the plan was is in fact the suck the blood of the very offspring of the Thousand Master and be rid of her torment from the seal _completely!_

No one could stop her, not Nagi Springfield, not his ten year old gaki of a son, certainly not the kids first partner Kagurazaka Asuna and definitely not that _man_. Oh yes no one could bring her down from the greatest moment of her life, true it was amusing to fight the little Springfield and Asuna who had the strangest ability to cancel magic but she wanted to enact her plan right _now!_

''Chachamaru, hold off that pest Kagurazaka! The gaki is mine!~'' the vampire shouted as she dashed toward the ten yea old Springfield as her robotic partner gave a nod.

''Hai...'' dashing between in front of Asuna's path did she bat her away making her skid back a few feet only to dash toward her at inhuman speeds. Yet even then Asuna proved herself to be agile for as she righted herself up did she once more clash with the female robot. Doing so she looked back to see Negi doing his best to fight with Evangeline but she could see he was being pushed back.

''Out of my way Chachamaru!'' she yelled pushed back with all she had added with the activated pactio Negi used she was able to pushed the robot back a few feet only to be held once more in a deadlock. Glaring she on instinct alone pulled back her other hand and let loose a punch into Chacha's abdomen making her eyes widen dully noting the strength hidden in the punch making her skid back almost a_ mile._

_'Such strength...and from Kagurazaka Asuna, that's an abnormality...even with the pactio activated'_ she thought as she stood her ground the best she could creating a deep trench in the bridge itself. Looking back did she see Asuna racing toward the battling Negi and her master thus making her act.

Asuna was just an inch away from hitting Evangeline with her_ harisen_ only to be once again pushed back by the female robotic partner of said vampire. It irritated her to be stopped once again but as she fought back did she take a small glance toward negi and Evangeline only for her eyes to widen.

''Negi!'' she cried out when she saw the ten year old pushed back till he slammed into one of the metal beams. She could only watch in horror as Evangeline descended upon him about to sink her fangs into his neck. It was in slow motion in her eyes as her fellow classmate revealed Shinso vampire was inching closer and closer to _killing_ Negi did she close her eyes.

_'No...Please...someone...help...help me...**anyone** help negi...Help us...**anyone!**'_ she cried out in mental despair as her teacher albeit at times to deny as such was about to be killed before her very eyes and being too weak to stop it from happening.

What she didn't nor Chachamaru noticed was that the necklace around her neck started to glow a pale white looking more closely it was the pendant of the white crescent moon that glowed brighter and brighter till it gave of a divine white glow. At the same time Ichigo appeared in the air and upon seeing the scene he all but _glared_ especially so when he felt Asuna's mental plea through the necklace he had given to her when she was but a child.

_'This has gone on long enough!'_ with that in mind and fueled by Asuna's desperate plea he acted vanishing in shunpo did he appear between Evangeline who neither could notice at the time and which he placed his hand outward and spoke as the vampire came closer and closer.

**''Bakudō # 1. ******Sai******...******''**** and that instant did Evangeline stop mere inches from Ichigo's cloaked chest her eyes went wide when she felt her arms suddenly be locked in place behind her back. That is until she fell face first to the ground feeling herself and her whole body be restricted by an unknown force. She blinked as she tried to get out of the restraints tightening making her let out a grunt.

_''That's enough __Eva__...''_ spoke a voice that completely _halted_ all movement both Chachamaru and Asuna's battle as the robot froze up as a strange alien feeling rushed through her system's and is related to how she was now _trembling_. She tried to look back at her Master but to do so she felt she would lose her entire existence right then and there.

Asuna was different for a completely different matter, upon hearing those words _that_ oh so familiar voice did she instantly _freeze_ up as if a sudden bucket of ice water had been dumped on her body. Her eyes widened further and further till they could have possibly rolled out of their respective sockets. She slowly in an agonizing slow speed shifted her gaze toward the owner of the voice and what or _who_ saw made her all but let out a shocked.

_Gasp_

****Clatter!****

She dropped her weapon for she just couldn't hold it in her hands no longer for they trembled and shook in such a rate one would think she had seen the creator himself. She couldn't stop herself as she took a hesitant step forward as she gazed at _him_, the man of her dream's, the man who in her dreams was always there. Taking care of her, _holding_ her when she wanted, the man who was by her side in that ever strange world.

_'I-i-its him...'_ she thought and undoubtedly enough she felt a tear roll down from her eye which strangely wouldn't stop the oncoming other ones that soon followed. She couldn't stop them as she struggled to keep herself from falling to her knee's as she gazed at the cloaked man who's appearance like she remembered from her too realistic dreams was hidden completely even his very face was shadowed by the hood of his cloak.

Then like like a flash of light she felt her head be _pressured_ by flashes, _voices_,_memories_ of the cloaked man of herself as a child flashed within her mind. It was only for an instant but it was enough for her to fully succumb to the blissful world of unconsciousness. She idly noted as she felt her vision go dark her landing in a pair of gentle arms.

She only muttered one word before she fully passed out...

_''Ichi-kun...''_

In reality she had fallen in the arms of said Kurosaki for he saw her condition and had quickly shunpoed to her side, he held her in his arms worried for her state only to sigh in relief that she was just fine just passed out from the memories of him coming back to her not completely but enough. Tenderly and gently as possible as if he was carrying the most precious thing in the world he hefted her up in a bridal carry and shunpoed back to the clearly stumped Negi.

He noted the boys stunned expression and brushed it off for now, gently he placed Asuna against the metal beam of the bridge and spoke as he slowly turned toward the shaking Evangeline and frozen Chachamaru.

_''Negi...keep an eye on Asuna...I'll deal with this little troublemaker right __now__''_ something in his voice made negi the poor boy _quiver_ and to not question him. He just gave a small nod as he moved toward Asuna as he dared not look back. For the man_, cloaked_ completely in all view was someone that sent his _danger_ senses haywire. Heck he could feel his friend Chamo literal dead silent as he was sunken deeply into his clothing stark white as death itself with the ermines eyes wide as they possibly can be.

It was like he'd seen the Grim Reaper himself...

How ironic...

Evangeline couldn't stop herself from letting out a pitiful _whimper_, she had thought it was impossible completely improbable but it was happening right before her very eyes. Just a second ago she was seconds away from attaining her freedom only for it too be snatched away from her and by _him_ of all people. Which brought something else to her attention, _he_ was back and she had been caught causing trouble _again_ and by _him_ of all people. She wouldn't deny it, she knew who the man was for she's known him as long as she's known Nagi and while she _hated_ Nagi she absolutely _feared_ this man.

Reason being is very simple she's seen him once only _once_ during the time she trailed Nagi; get pissed at her for making such annoying attempts on Nagi and at times himself and thus put the true sense of _fear _into her very soul. It was many years back but to this day she always remebered and would never forget how _tame_ she had become after her rather _painful_ lesson with the cloaked Kurosaki. She had no shame in admitting it for the one man she feared in all of existence once again stood before her and she could tell he was _angry_.

_'Yet every time he's like that...he's so...so...Ho- no! Bad Eva! Stop thinking that!'_ she stomped her thoughts and looked up at the man she come to both _fear_ greatly yet hold an immeasurable amount of _respect_ towards for being the one to fight alongside Ala Rubra and be the only person to quell down that baka Nagi.

_'And the only man alive that can make us tremble in both fear and pleasure at the same time...'_ was the voice of her more _proactive_ side of her which made her cheeks flush in embarrassment. Yes that's right, She, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the Undying Mage, The Dark Evangel _blushed_, and that's just thinking on what the man did to her without really doing anything. Just being near her made her break out in a blushing fit.

Instantly that blush was crushed down when she felt the man's gaze upon her and while his eyes were unseen she could still _feel_ them gazing at her. And like always before him she felt _helpless_ like that of a child about to be punished after being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her power even fully gained meant _nothing_ to this man and he had proved that point by decimating her fully and completely in their first fight if you could even call it that.

_'He dominated us...something that's never been done before the first __man__ to dominate us on the battlefield wonder how he is when __off__ the battlefield...'_ that made Eva blush bright red in her mind.

**_''_****_**Eva...'**_****_'_** he spoke in such a demonic distorted voice that it sent a shiver of fear up her spine. He stood there stopping Chachamaru's attack without even looking; his hand stopping her fist as it was nothing but child's play. _''Your partner can take you back home...the restraints will wear off when you get back...you better __pray__ that those two are not seriously hurt or I __will_**_ punish _**_you...''_ his words cold as ice and stone and firm as if he were talking to a child and in a way he was.

Eva could only give a small nod afraid if she spoke she'd receive much more of the _punishment_ that she ever so feared. It was something he did to her every time she did something wrong and while she reveled in not having it for years now that he was _back_ so too would his punishments.

''C-chachamaru...stop...don't fight him...for the love of kami...don't fight _him_...just take me back...'' she stuttered making her robotic partner hesitate as she gazed back at the mysterious cloaked stranger who had stopped her master with only one spell if that was what it was and just a few words. That is before she nodded before slowly picking up the quiet Eva.

_'Mmmmm those punishments of his are more of a thrill then a actual punishment don't you think?'_

_'Shut up will you!'_ Eva mentally screamed at her gutter filled consciousness as her face glowed a bright crimson red. Though she inwardly couldn't help but agree that she _loved_ the feeling of his punishments and through it all ichigo was oblivious to how much she _hated_ those punishments.

With that Chachamaru took her blushing steaming faced master back to the lodge as the cloaked Kurosaki stood his ground for a few more seconds before he sighed, looking behind him did he see Negi now asleep exhausted from all the stress of fighting Evangeline and while it was less then good he still did above average. He looked at Asuna and had smile seeing as she had indeed grown into a beauty.

Shaking his head of those thoughts he gently hefted Asuna up into a bridal carry while placing Negi and his shocked to death ermine assistant over his shoulder. Grabbing the staff given to negi by Nagi and Asuna's pactio card he but vanished in a silent shunpo.

****11:00 P.M.-Asuna/Konoka's Room****

Fading through the wall in a wisp of black smoke; Ichigo stepped through the wall holding Asuna in his arms and negi carefully over his shoulder. Doing without a sound, landing on the floor did he look at the girl asleep peacefully on the bottom bunk. Shaking his head he went and placed Negi on the couch that is before he went to the top bunk which he thought of as Asuna's bed which he certain about.

Gently he placed her in the bed careful to not wake her nor the girl sleeping on the bottom bunk, doing so he laid her down so she was in a comfortable position before he quietly pulled the blankets over her body while doing so he noted her soft mumbles which one in particular made him flinch.

_''Mmmm...aniki...w-where are...you...''_ this made from the shadows of his hood his eyes soften as did his expression, covering her up completely he reached over her face and looked to see something that made a smile cross his face. It was the pendant he had given to her when she was but a child and it was literally _glowing_ as it should in his presence. He moved his hand toward the pendant and gently grasped it only for Asuna's hand to move like on instinct grasp his wrist.

He snapped his eyes up only to see her still asleep yet a somewhat _fearful_ expression on her face and seeing this Ichigo gently clasped her hand to show no hostile intent and cupped her small almost fragile hands in his own. He felt her clench onto his hand a bit which made him smile, gently as to not wake her he untied the necklace and placed it on her desk.

_'Heh...so you truly never could forget me...'_ he thought fondly as he gazed back at the pendant and back to Asuna who was sleeping peacefully. He moved the hair out of her face; at that moment his breath hitched when he saw how _beautiful_ she was. At first he could see she had grown into a beautiful growing teenager at the bridge but now she looked almost like a _Goddess_ in his eyes. Her hair unkempt giving off a glow in the moons radiance made her all the more majestic.

**_**'Oooo Kingy is getting the hots for the little hime is he?~ Well I won't deny she's a keeper!'**_** spoke Hichigo from within his inner world, his words made Ichigo mentally sigh in annoyance while on the outside kept his gaze on Asuna.

_'Shut it Teme...besides...it would never work even __if__ I care for her I'm way too old for her...'_ he mentally answered only to feel a sudden mental slap by Hichigo making him frown mentally.

**_**'Shut the fuck up! Age means nothing to us and you damn well know it! Hell even Zangetsu agrees with me and that's something that rarely happens!'**_**

_'I have to say Ichigo...I agree with Hichigo despite his words...you put too much on yourself, you know time is meaningless to us and those that you fall for. You've kept to yourself and __recluse for too long now and I would advise to open yourself up to those you care for...'_

**_**'Yeah like that Theodora chick! I will bet my right arm she's a bombshell now and we all know how she really felt for you kingy. I'd bet if she were older back then she would have jumped your bones!'**_**

Ichigo flushed bright red at that, he knew how Theodora felt about him for he was by no means dense yes he wa sin his past life not seeing the signs from Inoue and a few others but now he _knew_ and he was able to see the signs from Theodora. They were pretty obvious but then again that was only when they were alone or if Arika was with her.

_'S-s-shut up...'_ he heard Hichigo just cackle on yet did recess back into his inner world thus making him sigh. As his flush died down he looked back down at Asuna only to see her somehow leaning into his hand seeking the warmth from it and the protection it gave off. This made him smile before he leaned down and gave a small _peck_ to her forehead.

_''Goodnight...Asu-hime...sweet dreams...''_ his words fleeting and through her ears as he stepped back before he walked through the wall in a wisp of black smoke. Doing so though did he never heard Asuna's whisper as she slumbered away peacefully under the now watchful protection of her once caretaker.

''Goodnight...Ichi-kun...''

**Next Day 7:00 A.M.-Mahora Academy-Dean's Office**

''So Takahata-sensei, when was he supposed to be here?'' spoke a very old man who had freakishly long eyebrows and beard. He was a very old man maybe it his late 90's to early 100's. His ear's drooped down about 3 inches with two gold ring earrings attached to the ends of both. He was dressed in a orange kimono then went down to his feet, he sat there at a wooden desk sitting in his oh so comfy chair that eased his sore back.

This man was Konoemon Konoe, Dean of Mahora Academy and secret Magi of Mundus Magicus, Grandfather of Konoka Konoe and Father-in-Law to Eishun Konoe. And right now he awaited within his office with Takahata Takamichi for this _'friend'_ of Takamichi's who remained a mystery even now to him which left him all the more curious to who it was.

''Don't worry Headmaster...he will be here...'' the glasses wearing Takahata said, as he stood firm and surprisingly to the headmaster firm unlike his lay back posture he was used to. He just gave the man a slow nod while waiting for the mysterious man to appear for he had canceled every appointment for this meeting so he hoped it was something important and if it got Takamichi like this then it must be.

_''There is no need to worry...for I am already here...''_ spoke the ominous voice that made Takamichi smile and Konoemon literally _jump_ out of his seat. The old man was truly shocked by the sudden voice speaking up in his office when he didn't sense the person at all. But as he landed back in his seat and got himself back in control did he look to where the voice came from only to Takamichi's amusement the dean's eyes practically _popped_ open.

For the reason to his shock was before his very eyes was a cloaked man standing a mere foot away from his desk cloak and all his appearance hidden away from all eyes. He couldn't even _sense_ anything from the man, no magic or even Ki for that matter yet he gave off that aura of _death_ itself which made the old Headmaster sweat a bit.

It was truly a scary sight...

''Headmaster may I introduce you to Kurosaki Ichigo or formerly known as _Ala Rubra's Shinigami_...'' he said with his voice carrying both amusement and mirth at the same time. He could see the reaction of the Dean and while it was very hysterical it was also to his part fun to see Ichigo looking at him with what he could feel a narrowed gaze.

_''Was that really necessary Takamichi?''_ he only got a chuckle from the man, that is until he shifted his head back at the dean only to sweatdrop when the old man was in a state of pure _fear_, his eyes holding no pupils and wide as could possibly be. The old man's shoulder trembled and shook; heck his entire body gained a full body shiver as he stared at the cloaked form of Kurosaki Ichigo.

That is until the dean slammed his head into the desk with his hands face down as well in a form of active pleading, ''Please Shinigami-dono, don't take my soul yet I still have so much to live for, I have an Academy to run and my sweet granddaughter will be so devastated if I were to die!~~'' the old man practically _sobbed_ and _wailed_ on his desk speaking such words it made the sweat drop on Ichigo's head grow three times as big.

''Uhhh Headmaster...he isn't here to take your soul...right?'' he said looking back at the Kurosaki only for him to feel a small spike of his reiatsu making Takamichi smile sheepishly. He consoled the old dean trying to calm him down only for Ichigo himself to speak up.

_''Konoemon Konoe...I am not here for you soul and neither am I interested in taking your soul, besides I only take the soul's of those that are too far gone in their sin's and be damned to hell itself. Now I would like to discuss as to why I've commissioned this meeting so get your act together old man...''_ he said clearly annoyed at how the man was acting, for crying out loud he was older then he himself was and acted like a child!

Suddenly the dean sat up straight destroying his _episode_ completely with a now more serious aura surrounding him which made ichigo from the shadows of his hood blink at before smiling. Yep, there was the experienced old man he'd been looking for, he waited as the man's shadowed eyes looking up at him with a keen analysis and wisdo0m only brought upon by years of age and battle.

''I see, sorry for that its just a little surprising to meet the man who was long thought dead, you Kurosaki-dono disappeared off the face of Mundus Magicus and from existence itself so forgive me for being that way. Now as to why you've called us here then?'' he said with a questioning tone while raising one of his long eyebrows. He gazed upon the man discretely and could tell without a doubt this was the _true_ Shinigami of Ala Rubra for no other man gave off such an aura of death and emptiness such as this one. He couldn't feel anything from him yet feel _something_ that was far beyond his understanding.

_''Thank you, now as to why I've called for you is simple, I've come into the possession of information pertaining to two people that reside within your Academy. One of them was in during my time in Ala Rubra a very important person to me who goes by the name of Kagurazaka Asuna. I was her caretaker in the Ala Rubra and somewhat of her teacher along with Gateau. She is mainly the reason I'm here but there's also the second person.''_ he said to the dean who was rapidly absorbing the information given to him.

''Oh who is this other person your here for?'' yet he already had a slight suspicion as to whom the Kurosaki was speaking of for after all this man was Nagi's best friend and the only man to have know exactly where Nagi and Arika may be.

_''That is simple as I know you have already figured it out as well, I'm also here for Negi Springfield seeing as I've come into the possession that he is my Godson and seeing as I've been away from my duty to raise him its time I took to watching over him just as Nagi and Arika wished of me from what I know...''_ he said, his words making the dean's eyes widen slightly before he gave a nod in confirmation.

''Hohohoho I see that makes sense, well Kurosaki-dono I can see you wish to watch over the two and I may just have a way for you to do so, it will both benefit yourself and Mahora Academy altogether, that is if your interested in what I wish to say?'' he said with his eyes staring back at ichigo's hidden face.

When he saw him nod he continued, ''Well you wish to keep an eye out on Negi-kun and asuna-chan and for that I know that will be well cared for if they were to get in over their head but I also have problems with Mahora Academy for you see I may be a mage and most of the staff is as well but we cannot be everywhere which has resulted in many things that are both violent in nature and illegal be transported around _my_ Academy. I have petty thugs and gangs harassing my students and small evidence pertaining that I have other male students trafficking and selling illegal substances. None of us can be there to stop such things which is why I wish to offer you this job.'' the old man spoke his voice crisp and firm as his eyes stared back at the cloaked Kurosaki.

''I need an _Enforcer_ for my Academy, someone that will watch and protect my academy and clean up its foundations. I would have sent Takamichi or my other staff to deal with the problem but, running an Academy this big is very time consuming and we just don't have the time or resources to do this. Which is why I'm asking you Kurosaki-dono, will you become mahora Academy's Enforcer, the one who's sole duty is to protect the students and clean up the Academy. You would be reimbursed for your help with this of course and given lodging wherever you wish. I will also say that the Enforcer which this Academy has never had one before follows the rules and regulations of my Academy, so are you interested?'' he said awaiting for the silent hybrids decision.

Ichigo thought on it for a second and it did seem as the ideal job for him since he was a man that attacked first and asked questions later. Of course he wouldn't always rush into things like he did before in his first life but he was by nature like that and always will be. Looking up at the old man he spoke.

_''….I accept added with my own stipulations...'' _he said making the old man go silent for a few seconds as Takamichi watched on between the two feeling the tense atmosphere growing between them. He held down the shiver to go up his spine as it was growing colder in the room...

Or was that just him?

''Hm, tell me the stipulations and I will see if I can accept them or not...'' the old Konoe said which ichigo just accepted.

_''My first one is that I be a part time assistant teacher/Tutor for Asuna's class as well as their personal substitute Gym Teacher. Secondly, is that I have full acceptance to rid the ones that Poison the Academy in whatever way I see fit, now I won't kill them just enough for them to never come back to the Academy again. The third and last one is that I get to carry with me a **Boken** during my time as the Enforcer, do you agree with these terms Headmaster?''_ he said to the wide eyes Konoemon and Takamichi.

That is until the Dean's eyes narrowed before he pointed out with his finger, ''I will accept these terms Kurosaki-dono for they are reasonable enough, besides we've been needing an Assistant teacher for Negi's class seeing at times it becomes to much for him, I will also you to be their substitute Gym Teacher and only substitute. As for carrying the boken I will allow it only for it to be used if necessary. Is that understood?''

Ichigo just nodded with the old man, that is until the Headmaster flipped like a light switch to his more grandfatherly attitude. ''Very good then! Your hired but I must see your face to get your description for your license for being here, I will also need your appearance so I can falsified the documents and have them documented so that it will allow you to be here.'' he said but you could just _hear_ the curiosity in the Dean's words.

Takamichi's eyes widened at that it was a very very well known that Ichigo had always kept his appearance hidden by _everyone_. It was something he didn't about, Ichigo truly never showed what he looked like to anyone of the Ala Rubra with only Nagi and Arika knowing of what he looked liked. He looked toward Ichigo to see him tense and firm at the deans words and he could feel the shrivel of the atmosphere suddenly get a lot _colder_.

_''What I look like is the only thing you need...I always did hate revealing myself to others...but I guess I'll need to get used to it...be prepared though...for I am not what many people think of me to be...''_ he said before he slowly pulled up his hand making his grasp the trim of his hood and as both Konoemon and Takamichi leaned in gulping audibly did Ichigo in one fell swoop.

Pull his hood down revealing himself once more since the last 20 years...

And what the two saw made Takamichi's jaw drop and hit the ground with a comical expression on his face as Konoemon's eyes actually popped out of his their eyes sockets as he beheld the sight of the revealed Kurosaki. His mind rapidly ran a mile a second, which resulted in only one word to come out of his mouth as he gazed at the revealed Kurosaki.

''Will you marry my Granddaughter?''

For what he and Takamichi saw was the youthful face of Kurosaki Ichigo, his face masculine yet narrow free of the baby fat that which plagued many others. He mouth set In a firm line between annoyed and irritated maybe of both. His trademark scowl on his face like always only now it was a bit deeper. His brown eyes sharp and cold as ever with a inner power that two couldn't identify, but the most glaring sign was ichigo's hair. It was long with it being both spiky yet tame, the bangs fell past his forehead and covered his eyes while the rest covered his ears as the back fell past the neckline by mere inches. It was a shade of color that Takamichi noted to be the same shade as Asuna's a dark orange almost red in the light.

Overall it was as if they were staring at the face of a 18 year old but the two knew he was anything but that age for he gave off that aura of death and experience rare few could begin to match. Takamichi slightly feared for his friend for with an appearance like that and in a school for _girls_ would be somewhat chaotic and when he meets the girls of 3A...

He shivered at that...

''There...you now know of what I look like, take a picture while your at it...' his voice unlike from when his face was hidden was no longer cold and empty but that of a teenager's voice.

**Snap!**

Konoemon did just what ichigo said and had taken a picture with a amused expression on his face, Ichigo's scowl only deepened at this as the twitch in his brown increased. His brown eyes narrowed on the old man and would have made the old Konoe combust into flames if he so willed it.

''Thank you, I'll take this picture to have it placed into your personal file, I'll assemble the staff and students in one week's time so we can introduce you as to whom you are now to the Mahora Academy and that being their new Enforcer. I would suggest you in that time find some suitable clothing...'' he said to the annoyed Kurosaki.

''Very well, if it will take a week for you to get all this together then I'll be going I'll be back in time for the assembly so don't worry.'' he said as his annoyed expression dimmed down as he turned around and walked toward the window. This earned a confused stare from both Takamichi and Konoemon since the Kurosaki was close to pulling up his hood once more.

''Wait where are you going Kurosaki-dono?'' the man asked thus making the hybrid stop and look over his shoulder only to show a now more _saddened_ expression if that was what they truly saw. He stood there near the window with his brown eyes glazed over in determination of sorts.

''I'll be visiting a certain Hot Headed Princess...to show her that I'm back...where she will no longer worry...don't worry I'll be back in time for the meeting but until then...I'll be gone for the next few days...'' with that said ichigo pulled his hood back up and without waiting his vanished in a wisp of black smoke. Thus leaving behind one stumped Konoe and one understanding Takahata, that is before the old man looked up at Takamichi and spoke.

''Who's he going to go see Takahata-sensei?'' his voice was questioning on the man's words.

Takamichi just shook his head with a small smile playing across his face, ''He's just going to go visit an old friend of his don't worry about it for now headmaster...'' this only confused the poor Konoe all the more as question marks appeared over his head in rapid succession.

**Next Day-Mundus Magicus-Hellas Empire**

The star filled night sky of the magical world of Mundus Magicus was such a beautiful thing, truly it was a magnificent sight to behold, each star twinkled in random succession. It's two moons lit up the land with their brilliant radiance, children of all ages gazed up at the sky in childlike wonder as the adults reveled in the peaceful atmosphere that was there world. Year's after the Great Magi War and the help of the infamous Ala Rubra did they attain the peace they so wished.

Through the years though they have honored one of the _'fallen'_ members of the group who sacrificed himself to end the war and safe all of their world from being destroyed by a being that was beyond their power. It was so much the children were told stories of the man who had done so much and fought alongside the Thousand Master himself and placed his life on the line to end the War.

Though not everyone believed the man to have died on that day all those years ago, their was still rare few that still believed him to be alive. Key people that actually knew of the man who was known far and wide as Ala Rubra's _Shinigami_. We go to one of these people as we speak, to the fabled Hellas Empire to its tallest structure of its Empire.

On its balcony overlooking the vast Empire and the land itself was a woman that gave off a regal noble air of herself. She was _beautiful_ incarnated, so much so that her very presence would make a Goddess turn green with envy. A perfect hourglass figure could be seen through her long white robe that covered her body, her bust though hidden was a DD-cup no questions asked. The woman being shown had long flowing pure golden hair that looked to be the softest silk as it seemed to glow in the two moon's rays. Her skin was smooth and was that of a dark tan, she had white tusks curving around her head in the shape of a crown.

Her eyes though which stared up into the midnight star filled sky were a slight shade of a brilliant emerald, yet they held no emotions other then _sadness_ and _sorrow_ as her heart shaped face held an expression filled with _regret._

This woman whose beauty could barely be matched was none other then _Theodora Queen of __Hellas of Vesperisszimia_, Third Princess of the Hellas Empire and long time friend of Arika Queen of the Vespertatia Kingdom but also old friend of the Ala Rubra. And right nowlike everyday before her she was remembering about her past and time with the Ala Rubra, the fun times she had with the infamous group whom had quelled down and ended the War of their world.

Yet remembering each time brought tears to her eyes which she let fall, knowing no one was their to see her cry, being so weak and fragile was something she never let anyone see but knowing no one was seeing her like this she could let it out. For every day she came out here not only to remebering her time with the infamous group but to also remember the one man she had come to care for from the said group.

The one man who was her favorite person in all the known world daresay she _loved_ the man, that's correct she had long fallen for the one man who could do such impossible deeds it was more then just Legendary. She, Theodora had fallen in love with the _Shinigami,_ the one who had ended the War and saved their lifes on _that_ day. She had fallen in love with Kurosaki Ichigo her nicknamed _'Strawberry'_ as her affectionate nickname. But after that day he held back that monstrosity of a Dragon and gave them time to escape made her breakdown.

Especially when it was reported he had disappeared or _died_ by the Senate's words.

She never believed it not for one second she knew him and he just couldn't die, no matter what people say she _knew_ Ichigo couldn't die like that. The evidence proclaimed there was no body yet they spout he protecting them from imminent death. But it didn't make it any easier to know the man she loved even back when she was younger was gone, vanished from the world forever. She never could tell him back then how she really felt for him, for she was just far too shy and in the presence of someone like him would make it all the more harder.

Hell even her best friend Arika knew she liked the Shinigami and had voiced to her to express it to the man yet she was too young back then to truly know how she felt for him. But now after all these years she had come to terms that she indeed did love the man and wouldn't settle with anyone else, no man could touch her or be near her for she wouldn't allow it. She expressed as such to those that tried to brush her off to a suitor to bear a child or such and boy did she express she wouldn't do it.

Beating the living hell out of the chosen suitors and those that signed them was one hell of an impression...

_'Once again something I learned from you...take shit from no one that was how you were, no respect for anyone less they earned your respect. I just wish I could see you again...I know your out there somewhere...so I can tell you how I feel...'_

Briefly she remebered her last few moments with the man and honestly she felt a bitter smile cross her beautiful features, remembering her time with the man. Spending time with him and the little girl called Asuna, it was bizarre but she pictured herself and him standing side by side with her holding the little girl in her arms made her think it was a growing families picture.

That brought a blush to her cheeks...

_'Why am I thinking about this now...he's gone...'_ she thought solemnly as she continued to gaze back up at the sky wondering, wishing, _praying_ a sign would appear that Ichigo would come back. She pulled her hands up and placed them together in a praying fashion and doing so she lowered her head and closed her eyes letting a tear fall.

''...Kurosaki Ichigo...Ichigo-kun...please...wherever you are...come back...I want you back, I want my Strawberry back...so I can tell you that I..._Love you_...'' her words all but a whisper that carried off into the wind. But what Theodora didn't know was that she wasn't alone and in a way her prayer was answered.

For Ichigo _was_ there, in the darkness of her balcony and he'd been there for quite sometime; coming into Mundus Magicus through his own personal Garganta he was able to cut the time and get to the Hellas Empire. So he'd been here on the balcony observing Theodora who had grown up _immensely_ from the young girl he knew from before.

And he was surprised at her words yet he couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Theodora even if it was inevitable with his battle with Nidhogg it pained him that she had suffered for the years. He lowered his head to know Takamichi was truly correct for Theodora was devastated even now he could feel the pain and sorrow she felt for losing him in the Magi War.

_'Well I'll fix that mistake right now...'_

In a a shimmer of shadow he appeared directly behind Theodora who had yet to notice his presence and in that moment did Ichigo speak making the princess freeze up instantly.

_''You've grown...Theodora...''_ he spoke his voice ever the ominous and empty carrying the aura of death he was forever known for and it seemed to do its job for Theodora in her frozen state tensed at his words, no at his very _voice_. He kept his stance firm and firm as he stood a mere inch away from the Princess. His kept his eyes solely on Theodora and no one else gazing at how she had grown up in both beauty and height reaching up to his shoulders.

For Theodora when she felt that _aura_ and that very familiar voice did she just freeze up, her whole body was frozen on the spot where she stood. She could feel the familiar aura of _death_, the voice of this mysterious stranger was only used by one person she knew and the words spoken with such warmth it made her heart soar. She didn't turn around and see nothing thinking it was just a cruel nightmare like all the others before it.

Yet she wanted to turn around oh so badly and see _him_ there standing there yet she felt that this time if she did and if he wasn't there she would completely shatter into a million pieces. Desperately she held onto herself and kept her eyes closed afraid to open them and turn around only to see nothing. She tried to tell herself it was a figment of her wishful imagination yet another side was yelling at her to turn around.

''I...It can't be...I won't be fooled...no...I won't allow it...I don't want to turn around and see nothing..._please_...'' her words heart felt and that literally tore into the Kurosaki so much so it made his will waver yet he kept it firm and unbreakable. Once more he reached out speaking to her even when she didn't turn around.

_''Theo-chan...if I was a an hallucination...would I be able to do this?''_ he said and slowly he walked closer to her before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hooking them around her neck. He felt her hitch and smiled sadly at this while he hugged her from behind showing that eh was indeed the _real_ thing.

Theodora was now on the verge of crying, for as she felt the pair of arms wrap around her she didn't push them off for she was purely _shocked_ by feeling an actual _touch_ from the man. It was the same warmth as she had remembered, the protection he gave off and seemed to wrap around her in a protective embrace was almost too much for her. No man had this touch, no person could make her feel this way and no mere _hallucination_ could bring such a physical touch to her.

She didn't want to but her very _soul_ was screaming at her to turn around thus willing the resolve and will that's slowly been breaking over the years she looked over her shoulder it was small but when she did her eyes widened dramatically. For she was truly seeing _him_, the man she loved with all she had and ever could stood behind her. He was no illusion or cruel hallucination that plagued her mind every waking moment.

He was _real..._

He was_ back..._

''O-Oh Kami...I-Ichi...'' yet she could not say anything for she was only pulled closer into the cloaked man she recognized completely as Kurosaki Ichigo. His cloak as always clung to his body in a ever shifting shadow as if it were alive and the damnable hood shadowing his face from all. Indeed he was there behind her and she couldn't stop it this time the tears flowed from her eyes in a endless stream as her emerald eyes ignited with pure _happiness_.

''Ichigo-kun!'' she yelled before turning around and embraced him, and in doing so she she pushed her body and herself into him reveling in the warmth and protection that engulfed her. Her tears stained Ichigo's cloak yet he didn't care for he just held her, holding the sobbing Theodora letting her emotions come out that's been held back for so long since his disappearance.

His arms held around her holding her up incase her knees gave out on her, as Theodora's hands clenched the fabric of his cloak all the more proving this was real. Doing so she sobbed into his chest doing so Ichigo ran his hand through her long hair as he spoke.

_''I'm sorry...so sorry Theo-chan...you've suffered this long...thinking I've been dead...I don't know if I could ever have you forgive me for leaving you like that...but I wish for you to know that I am sorry...''_ his words seemed to make the crying Princess tense up before she snapped her head up to look at him showing her playful frown even as her tears fell not as bad as before.

''Baka...its not your fault...you were doing what you think was best...besides if you hadn't we all would have been killed...but now I'm just...I'm just glad your back...'' she said with the occasional sniffle which he wiped away her tears with his thumb. Doing so though Theodora grasped his hand and held it to her face making him cup her cheek and in doing so brought a smile to her face. She secretly snuggled closer into his body.

Normally she would have asked how his fight with Nidhogg went but right now she didn't care all she cared about was being with the man she loved. Looking up at him did she frown a bit when she saw that _damnable_ hood sill in place, thus with a quick swoop that Ichigo could see yet let her did the princess grab the rim of his hood and pulled it down. Thus revealing his face to her thus making her cheek go ablaze, while it was the first time seeing his face she didn't expect this...

Magnificent _adonis_ his face masculine and narrow with his piercing sharp brown eyes staring back at her with a small smile. His hair a striking dark orange long and spiky yet tame, it covered his eyes a bit while covering his ears as it passed his neckline. Seeing his face did she move her hands up and wrapped them completely around neck and in doing so she pulled herself closer to him.

''I want to see your face...not that damnable hood of yours...'' she said with a grumble which made her look quite cute in ichigo's opinion yet the Kurosaki was fighting down a blush seeing as Theodora was sitting in his lap like she was.

''Heh...I see but you know Theo-chan I got to ask you something...'' eh said as his eyes stared back into her emerald ones his hands wrapped around her waist with her around his neck.

''What's that?'' she said only for Ichigo to lean forward his eyes solely on Theodora's as his forehead connected with her own did he gaze at the now blushing princess.

''I overheard you loved me...is that true...'' his words made the Hell Empire Princess break out into a blush so bright it made her turn cherry red. Even then she couldn't break her gaze from him thus all she could do was give a slow nod.

''Y-yes...I...I love you...I couldn't tell you when I was younger because...I was afraid...but now I can tell you...that I do love you, Ichigo-kun...I love you...I just didn't have it in me to tell you back then...'' she said only to see Ichigo's brown eyes light up and before she knew it he closed in thus his lips crashing into her own. Her eyes widened at this that is before instinct kicked resulting in her closing her eyes before kissing back. Doing so she leaned in as her hands slowly roamed up to the back of his head pulling him closer as did he.

They stayed like that kissing one another which lasted if only a brief yet passionate moment before they separated for air only they stayed like that their foreheads touching one another. Theodora's blush was so intense you could see it would make the sun pale in comparison, her emerald eyes though shined with a inner questioning of Ichigo's action. Thus she looked at him questioningly with her dazed expression making Ichigo who had a tint of pink on his cheeks give a chuckle.

''You may think your love is unrequited, that I'll never love you back...but your wrong...so very wrong...because I can say without a doubt in my mind that I _love_ you as well, I may be new to the love thing but I know when I've fallen for someone and your probably the first person to tell me they love me and for me to actually have the chance to love them back...and you call me a baka...'' he said and once more he kissed her making the wide eyed Theodora let a few tears fall but unlike last time they were tears of happiness.

Thus she closed her eyes and engaged Ichigo into a kiss only it was more passionate then before their hands roamed one another as their desire and lust grew by each second. So when Ichigo started to kiss her down her neck did she hold back a moan before she spoke. ''I-Ichi-kun...lets take this inside...we'll be found out here...'' she said making the Kurosaki stop for a second before he gave a nod.

''Right...lets go...'' thus in a sweeping motion that made her _squeak_ did he carry her in a bridal carry and into her chambers as the doors closed in behind him as the curtains closed hiding all that was happening the room. Doing so Theodora quietly activated a small spell that kept the room sound proof from the outside.

Didn't want to alert anyone...

As the two got closer to the bed did Theodora look at Ichigo with a smile before she smashed her lips into his own making him return it back and with vigor. Thus doing so she fell to her bed first as he fell on top of her yet they didn't break their kiss. That is until they separated only for a moment, in doing so the two lovers stared each other in the eyes both conveying the love they had for one another.

_''I love you Theo-chan...''_ Ichigo said with such love it brought a loving smile onto her face.

_''And I love you...Ichi-kun...''_ that is before they once more kissed each other in a loving kiss filled with passion which only made them both heated.

**Warning! Lemon Alert! Warning!**

_(Readers below the age of 18 should skip to the next **bold** line)_

Theodora's hands roamed his body secretly loosening his clothing as he loosened her robe, this resulted in her taking his cloak off as well as his muscle shirt as he slipped the top part of her robe off her. She moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed over her bare smooth shoulders and to the rest off her robe pulling it down further. She too let her hands roam over Ichigo's bare chest and by _kami_ what a chest it was, ripped or cut couldn't describe it, he was muscled extremely so, no a flab of fat could be seen. Sporting a rock-hard 12-pack and muscled torso made Theodora's hands trail and grope each twitching muscle.

Ichigo felt her hands on his torso and abs and had to feel a rush of pride seeing as he took his training seriously giving him these results. Letting his instincts run him he started kissing Theodora's neck to her collar bone gently he let his hands trail down her arms pulling her robe off more and more allowing more access for him. In doing so though did it reveal Theodora's DD-cup breasts her pink nipples erect from the pleasure coursing through her.

_**'Awww Giggity!'**_

_'Shut the fuck up!'_

Slowly his hands grabbed the two heavenly mounds and started to slowly squeeze them making his fingers sink in. This made Theodora moaned loud before she pulled hm by his head and crashed her lips into his own. Doing so she let her other hand go to his pants and undo his belt before she unbuttoned his black cargo pants.

That is before she let out a slight gasp stopping her movements as she felt her nipples before touched, looking did she see Ichigo rolling her nipples, abusing them as he pinched, rolled and pulled them making her moan louder and louder. Doing so did he move his mouth to her right nipple and take it into his mouth making her eyes snap open.

''Ohh Ichi-kuuuun!'' she moaned as she felt him sucking on her nipple making the pleasure in her go up to greater heights. Her hands trailed up his muscled back till she reached his hair. Clenching handfuls did she moan once more from the attention given to her by her lover who tended to her breasts.

For Ichigo who tended to his lover's bountiful mounds did he idly note of something else mixing in as he sucked in her nipple and what ever it was it made him hungry for more. Thus as he moved over to her left nipple did he see the pink erected nipple flowing with white liquid that flooded his sense of smell.

And oh it was so heavenly...

_'Is she...lactating?'_

Leaning down he lapped her milk tasting it and it barely even dented the hunger he felt for her and her fluids. Thus he attacked her nipple with a vigor none could match, squeezing her breasts as he sucked and drinked her sweet milk. This action didn't go unnoticed as Theodora's moans soon became _screams_ as the pleasure sky rocketed. She felt her nipples be sucked much more as a fluid milked out of both making her blush prettily.

_'I'm lactating!'_

But her shock wore off and was soon replaced with screams as she pushed Ichigo further into her breasts, ''Yes! YES ICHIGO-KUN! SUCK ON THEM! MILK ME DRY!'' listening to her words made him hasten his movements though he felt the tightening of his pants all the more. Soon enough of though his actions just made Theodora go over the edge.

''I-Ichi-kuuuun...I-I-I'm C-C-CUUUUUMMMINNNNGGG!'' her scream tore through as she released her pent up pleasure cumming into her bottom part of her robe and panties making her bed gain a wet spot as did her robe. Ichigo seeing this just held Theodora she rode off her first orgasm and it was a pretty strong one for she was _still_ releasing and its scent was affecting Ichigo greatly.

Soon enough Theodora came off her orgasm induced high only to feel herself be pulled up onto her King-sized bed and have the rest of her robes ripped off her in a manner that just _thrilled_ her. She looked into her lovers eyes only to see a primal glaze take over his brown orbs that sent a shiver of anxiety up her spine. Soon enough she was naked as the day she was born with her black soaked panties taken off her before they were thrown behind ichigo which landed in a wet.

_Plop!_

This only made Theodora blush seeing as she had indeed gotten very wet so much so her thigh's were glistening with her fluids as a small puddle was formed from her release on her bed. Her attention though shifted to Ichigo seeing him look back at her with a smile, he crawled onto the bed before he kissed her in a passionate lip lock. Separating a few seconds later did he gaze into her eyes, ''Theo-chan...your so _beautiful..._'' his words made her blush, she watched as Ichigo lowered his head between her thighs making her blush intensify. Knowing what he was doing she opened up her legs a bit more that is until she was taken by surprise when she felt his wet hot tongue slowly lick her nether lips making her let out a gasp of pleasure.

''O-ohhhh Ichigoooo-kuuunnn...more...more...MORE!'' She said making the Kurosaki move in deeper as his tongue licked inside Theodora's inner walls spongy yet her fluids flowed out into his mouth making him drink her fluids. Oddly she tasted like a banana or something of the sort. Soon though he felt her walls close in on his tongue thus showing Theodora was about to...

''O-Oh Kami...Ichigo-kun...I'm CUMMMMINNNNGGG!'' and she did once more cumming only this time Ichigo was there thus he was literally hit by Theodora's release of her torrent of fluids. He gripped her thighs as he lapped up her juices that flowed out of her. Doing so he felt the restriction of his pants becoming so unbearable.

Soon enough her orgasm which was much longer then the last was over with and she came back from her high did Theodora look down to see her lover cleaning her thighs of her juices. His wet hot tongue licking her body made her shiver as sparks of pleasurable electricity go up her spine. Soon though when she felt Ichigo crawl up to her did she feel his _Little Ichigo_ go up against her thigh making her smirk.

Before Ichigo knew it he was flipped around so now he was on the bottom and Theodora's sweaty form was on top only now she was finishing her early job of taking off his pants making her pull them off completely and throw them toward his shirt. His cloak long gone being made of his reiatsu itself, he then found himself only in his black crimson trimmed boxers which Theodora soon pulled off making himself naked as the day he were born.

It also revealed his hardened member to Theodora who upon gazing at it could only go wide eyed at her mouth went agape. It was a sight to behold for his dick was something that went what she's read in physical textbooks what she saw in those books were average in size of a mere 4 or 5 inch but what she saw right now was a _monster_ and it made her idly wonder if it would even fit inside her. For Kurosaki's manhood was a freakishly 13 inches in length while 3 to 4 inches in girth, it stood tall and intimidating before Theodora who could only utter one word.

''B-big...''

Ichigo felt a rush of pride at that, that is before he felt Theodora's soft hands grab his length with both hands yet still unable to completely wrap her hands around his member, he let out a groan as she slowly started to stroke him. She started slow before she quickened her pace as she pumped his member, while doing so she stared at him with a smirk.

''You made me feel good koi now its my turn...'' she said in a husky tone that sent a shiver down the Kurosaki hybrids spine, soon he gripped the sheets as Theodora quickened her pace as she breathed onto his member making it twitch from her warm breath. Soon though Ichigo's felt his eyes snap open when he felt something wet and hot go down his shaft making him look down only to see an erotic sight that almost sent him over the edge. Theodora giving him a blow job as she pumped him greedily with her bountiful mounds of flesh giving him both a tit fuck and blow job at the same time.

It didn't help the fact her nipples still lactated which filled his senses of her sweet nectar...

''Ohhh Theo-hime...don't stop...'' he said as he placed his hands on the back of her head thus keeping her at a steady pace that only got faster each second. Yet through 5 minutes he had yet to cum yet the urge grew but it only seemed to annoy Theodora all the more. She wanted him to cum already, he'd made her cum _twice_ yet he had yet to cum once., that was one thing Ichigo had and that was stamina being a hybrid of a shinigami and a hollow added with his own natural stamina he was a freaking monster.

_'And he's now my monster'_ she thought lecherously before she quickened her pace hearing a satisfying groan from her lover making her smirk. She pulled up only to pump him with her hands before going back down his length and while staring up at him with her emerald eyes. This seemed to be the one thing that set the Kurosaki over the edge.

For Ichigo, being stared by Theodora as she pumped his member it just made him lose it, his urge to cum was growing rapidly and while he was able to hold it and had a great restraint seeing such an erotic sight was just too much for him. Suddenly he pushed down on Theodora making her eyes widen as she felt him deep throat his meat pole as it twitched while his balls tightened.

''Theo-c-chan...I-I...I'm CUMMINNNNGGG!'' He grunted through his teeth making Theodora's eyes widen excitingly at, thus she waited and she didn't need to wait long for soon Ichigo let loose his seed in torrents of white hot strings, cumming in Theodora's mouth he shot his load into her mouth which she drank to the best of her ability. This being her first time with a man and the only man she wished to be with it was a strange yet addicting taste to her.

Soon though it became too much for her thus making her pull out only for his semen to keep shooting out thus covering her face, mouth, and her golden hair while spraying on her breasts. She closed her eyes as ropes of his hot semen shot all over her body, doing so she gained a dazed expression from all the semen being all over her body.

_'So much...theres soo much...'_

Ichigo grunted out the last ropes of his cum onto Theodora who was now looking up at him with dazed emerald eyes that is before a lustful smirk grew on her face before she slowly sucked on her fingers that were coated with his cum, she lapped up his cum from most parts of her body and in doing so made him go hard in a matter of seconds. Watching her practically clean herself before his very eyes made him get harder then ever before as her body glistened with his cum and her own juices.

Theodora saw this and gave a smile towards him before giving him a slow thus she quickly found herself held up by her hips as Ichigo now sat on the bed. Knowing what was about to happen she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around around his neck as she prepared for what was about to happen. That is until she felt Ichigo's lips make contact with her own making her stare at him only to see warm concerned brown eyes.

''Theo-chan...you truly wish to do this? I mean I can tell this is your first time as it will be mine...but...are you sure?'' he asked making Theodora blink for only a second before bonked him on the head making him grumble before he felts his lips crash into her own in a greedy lip lock. Only this one showed how much she loved him and wanted nothing more then to be with him no matter what happens she wished to be with him completely.

Breaking the kiss did she caress his cheek while speaking in a soft tender tone, _''Of course I am, I love you ichigo and nothing will ever change that...we may be going fast...but we've known each other for years...and I wanted to see you...for so long...I want you Kurosaki Ichigo...despite if you were to have a harem I wouldn't mind as long as I'm with you...''_ these words alone made Ichigo just give a loving smile toward his lover before he kissed back.

_''And I love you too...my Theo-hime...''_ his answer made the princess smile that is before Ichigo slowly lowered her down as her entrance was pushed in by his member making her squirm a bit that is before she started to moan as did he from the hot wet cavern that was Theodora's pussy. Inch by agonizing inch he went in restraining his urge to just impale her right now, one thing he knew was that Theodora was so fucking _tight_. Then again you can expect that of a virgin, he could feel her inner walls shifting and adjusting to his size and while doing so he went deeper into her.

''Mmmmmnnnnn...Ichi-kuuunnn...'' she moaned his name as his member went deeper into her body she sunk her fingernails into his back as the pain was growing as she adjusted to his monstrous size. That is until she felt his member hit her hymen making her bite her lower lip, looking down at her lover and the man she loved with all her being did he see his eyes looking back at her with concern yet a waiting answer if she was ready.

Giving him a small nod Ichigo and herself in unison pushed onto his shaft breaking through her hymen making bite her lip so hard it draw blood as her eyes teared up. That is until she feel the blood and tears wiped away only to feel her body be embraced by Ichigo, his big strong arms wrapping around her in a warm lovers embrace. She felt him kiss her lips which she let him only to let a small scream only for it be silenced when he kissed her easing her, his hands rubbed her back up and down and in a circular fashion to ease her pain.

Soon though Theodora could feel her pain dieing away and it be replaced with pleasure of his member inside her shifting her hips a bit Ichigo knew she was ready thus grabbing her by the hips he pushed her on down as the blood of her innocence dripped down his member he continued on till his member hit her cervix. This made her eyes snap open moaning his name louder and louder, thus he pulled her up and slammed her down this time his member slamming into her cervix.

''A-aaahh! I-Ichi-kun...H-Harder!...F-Faster! Fuck me!'' she said almost ordered thus the Kurosaki followed her words and sped up resulting in each time he pumped into her he hit her cervix making her pleasure jump by bounds each time. He quickened his pace as Theodora matched his rhythm and pumped herself in him; soon the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed within her chambers as well her moans and his grunts.

''Mmmnnn! Keep going Ichi-kunnn!'' she moaned out as her body bounced up and down at such a pace her boobs jiggled around. Her eyes glazed over as pure pleasure took hold of her body, she tightened her hold on her lover and her urge to release grew with each thrust. It was the same for Ichigo as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder did he release grunts with each time he thrust. Unlike the last time when Theodora made him cum which took a few minutes this time it was taking a lot let longer for her cavern was having such an effect on him.

The tightness was excruciating and it only made him want to thrust into her endlessly till he literally fucked her into unconsciousness, maybe it was his hollow instincts telling him to do so maybe not. The musky scent of her fluids also affected him in ways that only a _animal_ could understand for it was making his desire to making Theodora his and his alone grew stronger and stronger.

''Ahhh! Mmmmnn! YES YES YES! ICHIGO-KUNNNN! FUCK ME, I AM YOUR AND YOUR FOREVER! MAKE ME YOURS! AAHHHHH! I'M GONNA CUM!'' she yelled out making Ichigo completely _lose it_ her words were submissive and it brought out that dominant instinct in him thus making him flip him self and Theodora over to her surprise till she was on her hands and knees while Ichigo thrust into her endlessly.

But that soon ended when she felt her release burst out from within her and this time unlike her last two this one was much much bigger so much it made her _scream,_ ''I'M CUMMMMMMINNNNNGGG!'' and right then did Theodora release her fluids bursting out from her and slamming into ichigo's member as her fluids burst from her pussy yet through it all he kept thrusting into her with even more vigor then before.

Doing so his urge to release came to its border and even over it he had to release and doing so in her he knew she would get pregnant and while the idea of her having his child was something he wished to do he nor she could have that right now. Somehow through a spiritual link Theodora felt this as he started to pull out only for her to yell out.

''Don't you DARE pull out of me Ichigo-kun! If your afraid I'll get pregnant don't worryyyy! As much as I would love to bear your child we both know you have things to take care before you do...but its safe to cum into me...I prepared myself...so its safeeeee! SO CUM IN ME ICHIGO-KUUUUNNN!''

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice thus with one final hard thrust did he slam his dick into Theodora's pussy and past her cervix and into her fornix that is before he gave a distorted growl between that of a human and of something else. He released his load into Theodora who's vision went completely white from the pleasure her body just went into for as he hit her fornix did she once more gain another orgasm making that her fourth one. She felt her inner walls be painted white as his hot thick ropes of semen shot into her uteris, and all along her pussy.

He continued releasing his load into her making her uteris expand and widen from the cum being shot inside which made her stomach slowly bulge in size as her inner pussy was be filled with his essence. As he came into Theodora did a mark slowly appear on her collar bone but he didn't pay much attention to it as he felt he had cummed into Theodora so much she couldn't hold any more he pulled out making some of his essence come out that is before her pussy instantly closed up keeping his essence completely inside her yet he didn't stop there as he shot strands of his semen all over her body and her bulged stomach.

**Warning! Lemon Over! Warning!**

When he stopped releasing did Ichigo look at his lover to see her looking back at him with such a loving smile as her hand was on her bulging stomach which held his essence entirely, he idly noted her hand glowed green as it was on her stomach. Slowly he lowered himself and Theodora onto the bed with her laying beside with her loving smile still on her face. He wrapped his arms around her naked sweaty frame and pulled her in as she basked in his warmth loving his presence all the more now.

He covered themselves both up with her covers and sheets as Theodora snuggled up to him planting a kiss on his lips did she mumble a few words before she let exhaustion get to her, _'__'I love you...Ichigo-kun...''_ she mumbled before falling asleep snuggled against her lover and now mates chest basking in the warmth he gave off.

For Ichigo he just smiled peacefully upon his lovers sleeping form before he too spoke as sleep caught onto him, _''And I love you Theodora-chan...''_ after this he laid his head down on the pillow embracing Theodora's form as he drifted off into the world of sleep. Doing so he never saw the mark on Theodora's collarbone give off a glow before it slowly started to form into a circular design.

**Next Morning**

The morning sun of Mundus Magicus shined down on all of its inhabitants, giving off its morning rays, it pierced through the windows and curtains of a certain Princesses room and shining down on the form of two people who slept there. The two were snuggled up to one another both sleeping away peacefully as the musk scent of their nightly activities could be smelt all around the room. The rays of the sun soon got to the male who's eyes twitched before he let them crack open only to glare at the rising sun outside.

_'Curse you sun...one of these days I will find a way to destroy you...'_

feeling a shift under him he looked down only to smile at the sleeping form of Theodora who was like he himself naked as the day they were born. Her arms wrapped firmly around his back with her face snuggled up to his chest, moving a hand through her long silk hair did he let his thoughts go back to what he and she had done last night.

_'Heh to think this visit would result in that...though I'm not regretting it...I love her as she loves me...'_ he thought

_**'….King...oh lord...King you are my Master! For you are THE luckiest son of a bitch alive...You are THE MAN! I am so proud of you!'**_ Hichigo spoke from within his inner world cackling like insane hollow he was. Ichigo mentally groaned as this as he spoke the question he was so afraid to ask.

_'You were watching...weren't you?'_

_**'Kekeke! Of course I was! You didn't really think I wasn't gonna watch you FINALLY become a TRUE man? You've had so many chances to do this yet you were so fucking stupid to see it but now you finally FUCKING did it! This is a cause for celebration; Hell even Zangetsu watched you!'**_ Hichigo spoke only for said Zanpakuto to quickly shut up the babbling Hollow.

Only the damage was done...

_'You too...Zangetsu...?'_

_'…...I have nothing to say...'_

Ichigo could only sigh as Hichigo and Zangetsu argued within his inner world though as he gazed back down at Theodora did he see the mark on her collarbone which he remembered from his and Theodora's activities last night. It looked at the mark only to see it strangely just being a normal Yin/Yang symbol yet he could feel his power residing within the mark.

_'Is this...my?'_

_'Mhm I would say so...its the Mate Mark the Spirit King told you about, I would say it comes upon your mate when you...well ahem you do that. Anyway, I can say that it has done some good so far even if its still a mystery for its gave you a link to Theodora by both mental and spiritual and its also for the woman increased her magical reserves tremendously strange thing is they seem to grow in a slow steady pace.'_ Zangetsu spoke mumbling off in thought of the strange occurrence.

_**'YEAH! And I can sense her power comes strangely to that of yours King! She's perfect for she's becoming even if its slow just like you, I can tell she's immortal just like you are now that you two are linked so that's a plus...oooohhh King did I ever say you are lucky as hell?'**_

_'Yes...you did...'_

_**'Well I change my mind...for you are the DEVIL ITSELF! TO HAVE SUCH LUCK IS FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE! You my King are gonna have so many mates its not even funny! I envy you King...'**_

_'Yeah...'_

Ichigo just rolled his eyes as he let his head hit the pillow once more only this time he felt Theodora move beside him and her face hover over his own her emerald eyes shining with pure _love_ as big smile graced her beautiful features. Her hand came up to his face caressing his cheek before she lowered herself down till she was kissing him. Ichigo just closed his eyes and leaned in ignoring the wolf howls of his inner hollow.

He rolled her on to him pressing her naked body to his own as he stared into her emerald eyes, pressing his forehead to her as he ran his hand through long golden hair did he speak. ''have a good sleep Theo-hime?'' he said making her grin before she snuggled into the crook of his neck. Giving a simple hum did his mate speak into his ear.

''With you? The best sleep I ever had...'' he gave a nod at this before he kissed her again as his hand trailed up and down her back making goosebumps appear on her body.

''Good to know...'' he mumbled with a calm loving smile directed her way which made her cheeks flush pink.

''Ichi-kun...how long...will you be staying here for?'' she said her tone curious yet nervous to what he would say, truly she wanted him to stay forever but that was impossible and he both knew he had things to take care of before he could ever truly settle in but she just hoped to spend more timer with him even in secret if need be.

Just to hide from the nosey publicity of her Empire...

Ichigo just looked back at her before his hand came up to caress her cheek making her lean into his touch, ''Don't worry...I'll be staying with you for 6 days...so we'll have all the time we need to catch up...'' now when he said this Theodora snapped at attention before she gained a big grin that made Ichigo know her tomboyish attitude was back.

''ALRIGHT!'' with that she snuggled closer to his body this time a smirk crossing her face as she pressed up body into his own making his member twitch and harden. He felt her hands trailing up his body making him shiver that is before she crashed her lips into his own. Doing so he could only think of one thing as he and Theodora went at once more.

_'God am I lucky...'_

_**'Yes you are King...yes you fucking ARE!'**_

**End**

**Well there you go guys latest chapter of Shinigami of Twilight, now I believe its time I answered a few questions pertaining to recent reviews. For one, who he's going to be with seems pretty simple with this chapters update. The Bleach side though should be your main concern. For I have a surprise for everyone when it comes to the Bleach side of the fic...**

**Secondly, _Servant Satsujinki,_ pertaining to your question yes Ichigo did indeed learn a sword style but not Eishun's for he learned another one and I will not say what is it for you will all need to learn that alter on.**

**Anyway that's to answer some reviews, now time to explain something the Mate mark is something that's part of Ichigo's status of being a Hybrid or Transcendent being and you can see its link on my profile just don't go looking into the other two links for that's much alter on.**

**Also a link to what Theodora looks like is on my profile as well for those that are new to Negima...**

**Now I don't think there's anything else to say at this point so...I'm gonna head to bed so...yeah see ya guys...**

**Ja'ne!**

**TDKN-is Out!**


	3. 3A Meet's The Enforcer

**Hey guys here's another update to Shinigami of Twilight, sorry took so long had bit of a writers block on where to go but, that's gone and we can get started with the story! Though before we begin I'd like to address a reviewer that reviewed and ease his worries.**

**Adolthered**_:My friend I wouldn't insult you at all that is if what you said was a flame which it wasn't. Let me explain something, while I can't say too much I will say ichigo's mates will gain a extra boost in power from the marks from him. Ichigo's power right now is something I won't discuss but, it will __**never**__ be outdone by those he mates with. As for the harem choice, trust me I've learned quality beats quantity when it comes to that._

**Also just for the heck of it, anyone out there that draws wants to draw ichigo's Death and or what he looks like then please PM me to work out any details but, really I would like to see it drawn truly I do.**

**One last thing expect a few people from different anime's to show up and surprising ones some from Ichigo's past in Mundus Magicus. Their past from their respective anime's are by no means connected to this story.**

**Now with all that out of the way time to begin the show!**

**Arika: (Smacks TPKL upside the head with a pan) STORY TPKL-kun...**

**TPKL: Sorry Arika-chan...**

**Bleach: The Shinigami of Twilight**

**Chapter 2: 3A Meet's The Enforcer**

Ichigo could only sigh in slight annoyance as he walked down the hall's of the Magicus Transportation Center, one of the key part's of Magical World where you could transport yourself anywhere on the face of Mundus Magicus and even to the planet Earth which was exactly what the hybrid planned to do. The Kurosaki garbed in a full body beige cloak walked with the crowd as he near his location; the portal to the human world, his appearance hidden for the sole a certain _Queen_ wanted his appearance to be hidden.

_'To hide from Jack my ass...'_

_**'I think it's more along the lines she doesn't want other women ogling you King!~ HAHAHA!'**_

_'...Though you cannot deny the last 6 days were...beneficial to you to say the least...'_

The hybrid could only give a mental nod at that the last 6 day's with Theodora were possibly some of the best moment's of his life, spending time with Theodora was fun to say the least, besides the times she had taken him all over the Hellas Empire to see the sight's and such. Of course Theodora had to mask her appearance as to avoid suspicion even if she didn't want to at first it would raise a lot of question's if she was seen with a stranger.

Of course that didn't stop his first mate's exuberant attitude to flourish around him resulting in him being pulled all around the Hellas Empire to countless locations. He could swear that he knew the foundation of the Empire through and through because of this but he wouldn't deny that spending time with her was purely enjoyable. Something he hasn't had the feeling since his time in the Ala Rubra, the dates they had on the outskirts of the Empire, amidst the floating rock's of Mundus in the star lit sky holding her as they flew through the sky during those nights. The nights he spent with Theodora just holding her at night made him smile at even as Ichigo remembered her pout being placed upon him after she heard he would be having to leave made him let out a small rumbling chuckle.

_'Though when she heard about my job at Mahora she absolutely denied to have me go without being dressed properly...' _He thought with a small frown as he vaguely remembered Theo pulling him to the best suit store locations in all of the Empire. It was a bit embarrassing now that he remembered, Theodora literally sizing his body up and picking his suit was one thing that made him scowl at. The employee's of that particular store were giggling seeing as they were girls and blushing as he was measured up and down like some dress up doll.

_'At least you will now be dressed formally for the task you have at Mahora...'_

_'True but, when I think about it I've never dressed up formally except for Mom's funeral...' _he thought with a slight saddened expression.

_**'I'll admit though King...that suit your mate chose makes you look rather snazzy if I do say so myself...'**_

_'Wow...are you getting soft on me?' _He was rewarded with a small rumble in his inner world making him scowl slightly. The curses and yells of Hichigo rang through his mind like a planet had just imploded.

_**'OH HELL NO! I AIN'T GETTING SOFT I STILL WANT TO BEAT YOU AROUND AND STUFF YOUR INNARDS IN CHRISTMAS STOCKING AND MAIL IT TO SANTA!'**_

_'Yeah sure whatever...' _and before Hichigo could reply Ichigo cut off the connection to his inner world making the inner hollow go ballistic in his inner world with Zangetsu being the spectator of Hichigo whom was now destroying the buildings in a bloody rage as he roared fire. Firing off cero after cero into the endless vast plane of Ichigo's inner world causing explosions to erupt as screams of anger sounded.

Of course Ichigo ignored this as he bypassed those of the crowd heading straight toward the portal to Earth ignoring the looks he was getting from those of the crowd. Briefly he looked down at the briefcase held in his right hand and could only sigh knowing he'd need to change before he arrived at Mahora for his administration into the faculty staff of the Academy.

He was just lucky that he'd awoken early enough since it was still 4:00 A.M in Mundus Magicus thus time on Earth went by slower. Though he couldn't say the same for Mundus for it was always busy day in and day out like the crowd he was going through at the moment all heading to their job or daily profession. As he passed by the guard's showing a false identity I.D card at to not reveal who he really was ichigo walked up to the portal stone to the gathering crowd of those that were gathering around it as well.

_'A Garganta would have been so much easier...but no Theo-chan just had to have me go through normal processing...'_

He idly though on this remembering Theo's words of having him go through this process instead of his own way of inter-dimensional travel between the two planets. She wanted him to travel this way as to avoid detection from the Western Magic Association from unknown energy detection within their side of Japan. While her words rang a bit of truth in them since indeed the Magic Societies that were stationed on Earth, to avoid their detection range he would need to take a normal path of transportation.

But he knew it was just to spend a bit more time with him...

_'I am mostly surprised she hasn't be impregnated from the nightly...'activities' you two have every night...truly a miracle...'_

Here Ichigo closed his eyes crushing the small pink hue to was to appear on his cheeks at the mention of what he and Theo had been during the last six nights.

_'True...don't get me wrong though I like the idea of having children and starting a family...but I have too much to do before I can even think of settling down...besides if **she** were to find out that I did so...well...like the old saying goes **Hell hath no fury like a Woman's scorn**'_

And the mention of her Zangetsu quickly went silent as in the inner world his eyes went blank, soulless even as his skin turned a tad bit paler. Even Hichigo at the mention of this mysterious woman went dead silent as his eyes went wide as a trickle of fear settled in his black yellow orbs. His whole body trembled as a cold chill crawled down his spine, he eyes looked left to right, up and down frantically searching as if something was about to pop up.

_**'…Uhh let's get back on track eh Kingy? Hehehe...'**_

Ichigo fought down a small smirk at his inner hollow's tone of voice, he could practically hear the fear dripping from his second tenants words and if he was in a younger state of mind he would have made a snarky comment but, rightfully his inner hollow's fear was well placed. After all that woman was someone that would make even Zaraki Kenpachi wet himself before actually _flee_ in fear.

He smiled fondly at the thought of the woman that is before he shook his head...

_'Good times...'_

With that last fleeting though Ichigo surveyed the area of the crowd gathered around the portal stone and doing he caught a few of them being mages from the feel of their magical power higher then that of the normal citizen of Mundus. He eyed the few he saw before focusing his attention in front of him. He ignored the growing light from the stone as it began it's annual spell of transportation just awaiting for his future as Mahora Academies Enforcer and attending to his long overdue duties as Negi's Godfather.

**Later-Mahora Academy-Auditorium**

Confusion, bewilderment, pure unadulterated befuddlement saturated the grand scale in size that was the auditorium of Mahora, it could be felt any and all places within the building-even calling it that is absurd- to its sheer size. Perplexed was the majority of the populace residing with this massive structure of whom resides mostly of the majority young female student body of Mahora Academy.

All girls from all grades were there even from the high school curriculum resided with the mass of young women, it did not matter for everyone of them of the girl district of the academy were all seated in the auditorium seats per their Sensei's directions even if it confused them they had did as told. They had been summoned by the Dean of their beloved Academy by voice intercom leaving a message for every faculty member and teacher to report to the auditorium with their class for a important announcement that is to be made.

It was this that brought out the confusion that everyone could feel coming off every single student and even some of faculty members as well whom didn't seem to know what this was about. Every faculty member was all seated at the forefront auditorium with their fellow teachers with all of them staring ahead at the mass of female students. Each one holding a specific expression dictating whether or not they knew of what was going or were just as confused as their very own students.

One of these particular teacher's was a small boy by the age of 10 with spiky red almost maroon in color was seated amongst the other teachers with a confused yet somewhat nervous expression on his face. His auburn eyes twinkled with bewilderment and curiosity befitting his station as a child despite being a teacher of a class of 31 students.

Negi looked around with a bit of confusion as to what was going on, suddenly being called by the Dean was one thing but, to announce that entire female student body district of mahora was another. Not that he was complaining it was just that it had surprised not only him but, almost every other faculty member when meeting up with the other Sensei's. Though his friend Takamichi seemed to be unsurprised by it and if he wasn't mistaken held a certain look in his eyes that he grew to know that he knew something no one else did.

Though the young ten year old wondered what this announcement was about he was still trying to figure out what happened 6 days prior to what happened during the incident with one of his very own students, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the disguised Shinso Vampire and long time 'enemy' of his father. He could remember vividly that night on the bridge when he and Asuna confronted the vampire and her robot assistant and Minastra magi Chachamaru.

Clearly it made him get a bit nervous remember exactly what happened one second they were fighting and just as Evangeline was about to sink her fang into his neck out of the blue on that star filled night a man garbed in black appeared as if from thin air and to his immense shock single-handedly immobilized the once dangerous Vampire with a single spell. If that weren't enough this man, stranger in all sense of the word had with but, a simple gaze had _pinned_ Evangeline and with only a few words brought her into a trembling mess.

It was in his eyes just shocking to see one of the most powerful mages in all of the Magical World brought down by this mystery man. He remembered clearly that whoever it was dispatched Evangeline and without even _looking_ stopped Chachamaru from striking him and dismissed her and the robot student. Seeing and hearing Eva's words to Chachamaru to actually not fight the man panic clear in her tone displayed something to Negi that night.

Whoever that man was clearly displayed on that bridge, on that very night a supremacy Negi had not witnessed in his short 10 years, not even Takamichi had displayed such a aura of power and control that made the young child prodigy feel as if everything in the world was useless against the cloaked stranger. He had felt the effect first hand of the stranger's presence, it could only be described as a cold chill that saturated the area around them, it effected him quickly for it made him start to lose consciousness due to the pressure within the aura.

Though he had passed out from the stress of both fighting Evangeline and protecting his students he could remember Asuna had been in some way effected by the appearance of this unknown element. He cast his gaze upon the countless female student body of Mahora Academy and gazed at his own class of 31 students including Evangeline and Chachamaru he found Asuna sitting beside Konoka. He gained a worried expression when he looked at Asuna for he like many of the class saw that Asuna had been acting rather strange for she was less talkative and didn't seem to get in as many fight's with Ayaka as much as she usually did.

It worried him just like it worried others of 3A...

After that event 6 days prior signs of her strange behavior showed when she overslept missing her part-time job and even then she seemed to be less focused on class then ever before seemingly staring off into space at time. Even more so that she would be in the state even after class was over. Though she acted somewhat normal the changes were still showing and when he had asked for Takamichi's advice he only got to his confusment a solemn look in the older man's eyes and a small dismissal saying that things would work themselves out.

He trusted Takamichi truly he did but, he was still worried about what was wrong with Asuna...

**Seats-3A Class Row**

''Hm I wonder what this announcement was about since it called every girl in our district of the Academy in attendance.'' spoke Konoka with a thoughtful expression adorning her face. On her right Chizuru gave a small nod with a curious look in her eyes, '' I agree it has to be important to even call the other sensei's and the faculty to attendance. Whatever your grandfather is announcing must be very important Konoka-san.'' she gained a nod from the girl.

''Though I wonder what it could be, maybe it has something to do with the blackout 6 days ago after all many of us were kept inside our dorms due to that blackout.'' inquired Satomi the girl genius looking at her good friend Chao Lingshen owner of the famous Chao Bao Zi. She slipped out a nikuman before biting into one as she shared another with Satomi whom happily bit into.

''Hm well I don't know ne~ the blackout was said to have been a freak accident so you could be right ne~.'' Chao spoke though her eyes shifted toward both Evangeline and Chachamaru for only a moment before staring back up front. Doing so she gazed at the stage with a curious look in her eyes with her never ending smile in place.

''Master, may I ask of what this announcement is about, nothing in the school upcoming database informs anything about this.'' Chachamaru said to her Master at her side. Evangeline just glanced at Chachamaru for only a moment and looked back with a firm nonchalant expression on her 10 year old face. She kept her eyes solely on the curtains at the sides of the stage watching for any sign of that old man Konoe or that baka Takamichi.

''I am not sure Chachamaru to be honest but, since it undoubtedly involves that old coot Konoe and Takahata then I would say its something none of us will predict.'' she said since it was true, not even she could read those two when they kept something serious to themselves. Though the immortal shinso vampire frowned when her thoughts were pulled back to the last 6 days prior to now. It made her frown increase a bit as she remembered the events during the blackout and her attempt to destroy the curse placed upon her by that accursed Nagi.

Just as she was about to rid herself of the curse she was stopped by the only person she _didn't_ dare to oppose, the one man she had long thought died in the Great Magi War. It still brought a cold chill up her spine as she remembered the man's presence after so long, that oppressive almost suffocating, cold chilling aura made her shiver. Though she be hesitant to admit it, she was actually _happy_ he was back and alive no less but, she was still rather nervous since she was always looking around every corner in case he just popped out to punish her for what she was about to do to Negi.

'_Who wouldn't be with a man like that...he makes me look tame when it comes to ferocity in battle...'_

'_**Then again that's something we love about him, that ferocity, that primal way he fights...almost intoxicating isn't hmm~?'**_

_'….S-shut up...'_ Eva gained a small pink hue to her cheeks at that since she didn't actually deny what her other self said. It was true, from those days she bore witness to a few of his fights and was stricken by how he fought especially when he was just annoyed. It brought a rather sadistic smirk remembering one time when that man had literally beaten Nagi and that blockhead Rakan into the ground before leaving them on the ground in a broken, bleeding and whimpering mess.

Primal he was when annoyed or beyond was when he fought differently, when he was normal he was cold, calculating and no one could describe or predict his movements, flawless and deadly with the greatest efficiency in battle. If it was with his strange spells, hand-to-hand combat or kami forbid his swordsmanship was something to behold.

_'Though I wonder...where he disappeared to...he sure left an impression on Kagurazaka...' _she thought casting her gaze to Konoka's left to show Kagurazaka Asuna strangely holding a emotionless expression on er face as she seemed to finger that necklace of her's staring at it with empty eyes. It would be a sight that brought many to worry or to Eva's confusment since Ichigo appeared on the bridge that night she showed sign's a girl her age shouldn't.

Did she have a history with the man? She didn't know but, she was curious nonetheless for whatever could make the fiery ill-tempered Kagurazaka the way she was now had to be something big and she like many of the other classmates wanted to know.

With Asuna, the girl could only keep staring down the pending she twiddled with her fingers, her face displaying nothing but, a monotone expression but, her eyes were a whole other case. For they were just unfocused, glazed over with rampant emotions ranging from sadness, regret, anger, depression but, the strongest of them all was confusion.

She was just confused, ever since she helped Negi battle Eva and Chachamaru 6 days ago she'd thought her life couldn't change anymore then that but, someone seemed to like playing with her life since on that day, on that very night the source of all of her realistic dreams had appeared out of thin air. At the moment she had needed someone, anyone to help her in her most desperate time of need seeing Negi about to be taken out by Eva and helpless to stop her made her want anyone to just help her, desperation filled her body that night and releasing it had done something.

In the nick of time, he appeared, out of nothing the man of her vivid dreams garbed in black stopped Eva and Chachamaru with the utmost of ease. Dismantling the vampire with but, a spell and a glance and stopping Chachamaru without even looking away from the vampire would have left most in a state of amazement.

Asuna though gained a sad frown as she remembered what happened when she had laid eyes on the man, it was as if something within her mind was opened up as she felt an immense rush of memories, voices, faces she never knew go through her mind. Names, places, people she never knew went by in a matter of seconds. It's what caused her to drop her weapon since combined with the rush of memories she never knew and seeing that man was too much for her making her fall unconscious.

_'Though when I did...I never hit the ground but, instead I fell into something warm...comforting...'_

Asuna felt her cheeks light up a bit at that thought, faintly she felt herself fall into the warmth of someone whom she didn't know but, whoever it was gave ff a comforting protective presence that made her feel strangely protected by all things with evil intentions. It sure didn't help that with the jumbled up memories in her head she'd been focusing solely on one thing from those memories jumbled up now in her mind.

One name stuck to her right when she saw the man garbed in black...

_Ichi-nii_...

That name struck her every time she remembered it, every time she said the name be it intentionally or not that black cloaked man would always flash within her mind. The name brought sadness but, also happiness that swelled within her heart confusing her even more, the young woman could only let out a small sigh as she stared down the crescent pendant in between her fingers, she knew without a doubt in her mind this necklace was linked to that cloaked man she didn't know why but, she knew he was connected to the necklace she wore.

Just the thought of losing the necklace now made her heart wrench painfully from just thinking about it, thus Asuna clenched the pendant as she held it against her chest. Her eyes quivered as the young Kagurazaka let out a shuddering sigh. This wasn't the only thing that she's been doing for the past 6 days, for she'd been trying to reassemble her memories the best way she knew how, at nights she tried her best to set them back in order only for them be jumbled back up from other memories she never knew of before.

This placed her during those days in the state she was in now, tired, emotionless, monotone to everything which was unlike her self, for that she knew without a doubt. Really though who could blame her? She's had memories unknown to her when she was younger broken free and rushing through her mind slowly taking their place where they should have been at the beginning.

Albeit it was a very slow process but, Asuna wanted to know of her past life and she wanted to know _now!_

''Asuna? Are you okay?'' Konoka's worried voice sounded shaking the young woman from her thoughts, blinking a bit Asuna offered a sheepish expression to her friend and roommate. Rubbing the back of her head Asuna spoke, ''Hehe sorry Konoka-chan...I didn't get enough sleep last night but I'm fine, really I am!'' she said seeing Konoka's suspicious gaze which really couldn't be taken seriously since it only made her more adorable then anything.

''…Okay Asuna-chan...anyway what do you think this announcement is about, any ideas?'' she said making the orange haired girl blink in confusion as she looked down at the stage seeing the sensei's of the other classes lined up by the podium.

''I have no idea really...though is has to be important to get all of us out class for it...'' she said getting a nod from the brown haired girl beside her.

**Auditorium-Backstage**

Konoemon was worried, it had been six days prior to meeting Takamichi's friend and one of the oldest members of the infamous Ala Rubra group, meeting face to face with a long thought dead Legend himself, the Shinigami of Ala Rubra. Six days since he and Ichigo had made their arrangements for him to join the faculty of Mahora in exchange to watch over his Godson and Asuna.

Now here they were six days later and Ichigo was nowhere to be seen nor was he sensed anywhere on campus, this made Konoe nervous especially since he'd called upon everyone of Mahora Academy to reveal their newest staff member and after all the trouble of forging Ichigo's documents he was a bit jittery since the Kurosaki was running _late_.

Turning his attention to Takamichi he saw the man was nonchalant, showing just a small smile at Konoe's uneasy expression, ''Takamichi-sensei when is he gonna be here?'' the old Konoe said getting a chuckle from the younger man. It was an amusing sight seeing the Dean being on the receiving end of being put under pressure, the old man was sweating nervously as he looked around randomly.

Shizuna, Academy Student Guidance Councilor and school nurse giggled at the Dean's actions but, she couldn't help herself to be a bit curious as to whom was coming. She hadn't been given enough details only that an old friend of Takahata's was coming to be hired as part of the staff for Mahora's faculty. It didn't help at all that the Dean on that day looked as if he had come face to face with the Grim Reaper or the fact Takamichi was almost laughing at the principal's expression.

Whoever this person was had to be very special...

''Don't worry, he'll be here for he wouldn't miss this for the world that I can guarantee you...'' he said making Konoe give a somewhat shaky nod in confirmation. He was worried but, above all else he was truly hoping Ichigo got here, for this was part of the major strike against those students committing illegal things on Campus and needed to be hit hard with a dose of reality that someone was out to get them.

And that someone was Kurosaki...

''Well he need's to hurry the students are getting antsy and the other sensei's are becoming a little agitated...'' Konoe said as he peeked out the curtain for only a moment. Doing so the old Konoe thought on why he held the assembly in the auditorium instead of just having it outside, simply put this was something that hasn't happened in the Academies history, hiring someone to keep it's Campus clean was one thing but, to have an Enforcer to toss out any and all threats to the Academy was a whole other matter.

Truly, the Academy has _never_ since it's founding had an Enforcer to protect the Campus and keep it protected from both the outside and the inside, it was a special occasion if anything and it was hard on his part to pass it through the board of school administrator's of this district to even allow it. Campus guards were a fickle thing but, having an Enforcer was different not only was he tasked to protect the Academy but, the whole student body itself.

And having Kurosaki to take the job was just a lifesaver to the old man...

Suddenly a voice spoke, ''Sorry I'm late Ojii-san, traffic was horrible...'' this quickly got immediate reactions of out all three for it made both Takamichi and Konoe to snap their heads toward the where the voice came from only for their eyes to widen or in Takamichi's case his glasses fell slightly to the bridge of his nose.

''Eep!'' Shizuna made a sound of surprise as she turned around as she too heard the stranger's voice directly behind her to find the one whom spoke. Though when she did her eyes widened inch by inch at the sight before her, it was a sight that made the clipboard in her hand drop to the ground in sheer shock.

For directly in front of all three of them stood a man or in Shizuna's eyes an adonis though she dared not say it, 6'4 standing a good few inches above of them all. His shadow loomed over Shizuna leaving her a bit breathless. She could only utter one word as her eyes unintentionally or not roamed the stranger's body like a child on Christmas day.

_''Oh my...''_

Takamichi though was a bit pale as he looked at the person they'd been waiting for, since not only was his old friend being hired on as the Enforcer of the Academy but, also his former class assistant Sensei and till further notice substitute Gym teacher. A class of those hyperactive girls almost gobbled up poor Negi and even more on a daily basis. But having him look like _this_ made him think only one thing.

_'By Kami...those girls are going to tear him apart...'_

Konoemon, though did a mental silent prayer for his newest employee when he was introduced to not only the girls but, the class of 3A.

Oh Gods...

''Well seems you've arrived then let's get this started, hohohoho~'' though his chuckle was shaky at best for he like Takamichi was now extremely worried of the reactions of the students and even the faculty of their newest employee. If anything from Shizuna's starstruck expression was anything to go by.

Konoe stroking his beard turned around and walked out with a semi-normal Shizuna and smiling Takamichi following.

**Auditorium-Stage**

The whisper's and mumbles of the student body of Mahora Academy quickly hushed when the Dean walked out from the curtains followed by their confusion a smiling Takamichi and their slightly wide eyed Guidance Councilor Shizuna. They all quieted down and watched on curiously along with all of 3A as the Dean walked up to the podium as both Takamichi and Shizuna took their respective seats beside Negi.

Standing up to the podium Konoe scanned the area in front of him and seeing all of the students attention on him he took a breath, ''Hello everyone, good of you to be here, now you may all may be wondering as to why I've called you here instead of you all being in class right now but, this is very important to not only the Academy but, to all of you as well.'' he announced gaining confused looks from both the students and some of the teacher's as well.

''Some of you may be confused so let me clarify as to what I mean, I'm sure some of you noticed by now the trouble that happens around campus where incidents caused by other students appear or other events disrupting classes and causing the peace on this campus to be thrown out the window. I hear some of you are afraid to even go out at night or walk to your dorms cause of these happenings.''

This made a majority of the students bow their heads since what the Dean was indeed true; truly the majority of them were terrified to be out at night without looking over their shoulder. Due to many disturbances in and outside the Academy that had been happening since the end of first semester and since then it's only got worse. Anything from gangs to even male students caused trouble causing many accidents leading to serious injuries.

Fights, brawl's even a riot has been brought upon one time before it was stopped almost 30 minutes later by Takamichi himself.

It wasn't just that though, there were multiple happenings all across campus with the more trouble making students trying to come onto them leading to more aggressive situation's. Though they all thanked the teachers that helped them it still scared them, even now most of them couldn't even walk to class or go to their dorm without looking over their shoulder for a sudden attack.

Despite the Academy looking peaceful enough, there was many bad events that happened like any other school but, these just kept happening and due to it being a private school it was much more dangerous for students to be out at night due to the large foundation the Campus had.

Akira Okochi, student in class 3A looked down slightly as she too had been one of the many affected by the mishaps and it was only thanks to Ku-fei and Kaede that she wasn't further harmed beyond healing. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see one of her good friends, Yuna Akashi, giving her a worried look making her smile.

For Negi, the 10 year old couldn't believe what he was hearing, such things was actually happening at the Academy? Why hadn't he heard about this, nothing ever happened where he was or where his class dorms were; despite not being their for very long the only bad event was the dodgeball happening with the high school girls against his class and the situation with Evangeline. Other then that he hadn't heard anything related to this, Takamichi hadn't told him of this either.

Konoe seeing their reactions spoke once more, ''Yes as you can see, all of you have been affected by this or at least have heard of the happenings which I deeply apologize for. This Academy was built to teach the young life's of you all not to house a criminal history of delinquents and fights. That is not what this academy is about, I will admit to you all that we haven't been able to stop these happenings or even root out the problem like he would want since we are understaffed to which is why this assembly was called for. You see, since we only have a staff of teacher's we don't have enough of the faculty to keep a close eye on the Campus which had led me to take things into my own hands.'' his voice gaining an authoritative tone making everyone gain a look of surprise. Even the sensei's were wide eyed at the tone of the Dean spoke with, none have ever heard him speak like that before since he was mostly easy going even during serious moments.

Konoka, Konoe's granddaughter was a little wide eyed at her grandfather's proclamation, though she was extremely happy to hear this was happening she never heard him speak like that, not even when she was little except for the verbal disputes he's had with her father. She could only stare wide eyed at her grandfather whom now looked more like the Dean of Mahora Academy then the grandfather figure of everyone in the school.

Mana along with Setsuna, Kaede and even Ku-fei were somber since hearing the dean's words made them all very silent since technically they were still students and couldn't miss time trying to stop the happenings around Campus, yes they heard of it and had tried on multiple occasions to try and stop it but, they had been unable to only stop small fights not enough to even lay a dent in the Academies everyday violence.

''I see you all understand the seriousness of the situation, seeing as things have escalated to such a degree I have,like I said took matters into my own hands, with the backing of the School Administrators and Board of Directors, I've brought in _someone_ that will cleanse this Academy and protect this Campus from now on.'' he spoke, his voice echoing all over the auditorium. He saw the pensive expressions from the other sensei's and could feel the growing tension in the air making him smile slightly.

Evangeline herself was now paying close attention to what was happening since what the old Konoe had said gained her attention. Yes she too has heard of the events happening across Campus but, she wasn't allowed to do anything due to that it'd be a bit strange that a 10 year old girl was beating up students twice her size and or the fact that she didn't know the meaning of self-restraint.

Yeah that too...

Beside Konoka, Asuna was eying the stage with a bit of trepidation, she didn't know why but, the more the Dean spoke the more she could feel something was about to happen, something that made something within her fill up with an anxiety like no other. She too had heard of the incidents across campus and she had seen the events first hand but, most of them had been stopped by Takamichi.

Whatever the Dean had done, whomever he had brought into handle things, Asuna couldn't help but, feel this would change things, not only for the Academy but for herself as well. Briefly she looked down at her hands only to be surprised to see the crescent moon pendant within her hand _glowing_ slightly.

_'W-w-what is this?'_

She looked down to see her pendant glow a pure white, the same light like that of a moon gives off in the star filled midnight sky. Running her thumb over it Asuna felt a sudden warmth fill her body as well as her mind seemed to become tranquil like a silent ocean. Slowly she looked back up at the stage as her anxiety become stronger to the point it made her spine tingle.

''Thus I Konoemon Konoe, Dean of Mahora Academy, hereby instate the first ever in history this school's first ever, Campus Enforcer!'' he announced getting shocked looks from everyone even the other sensei's had wide eyed looks as Negi himself held a look of both surprise and curiosity. The student's themselves sat in shock as the words of their dean reverberated through their ear's.

Did they hear right? The dean hired an Enforcer to help the Academy and it's troubles, so many questions came to them yet they dare not speak as they could only sit their and stew in there surprise and confusion. With 3A, Evangeline gained a look of shock as she heard this for not only what because of Konoe said but, because the old man had glanced her way with a slight twinkle in his old eyes and, when she saw that expression on Takamichi she could only think one thing.

And the very thought made her go pale...

_'Oh please Kami tell me it isn't...'_

_**'Oh kami tell me it's True~'**_

_'Shut up you!'_

'Now let's give him a warm welcome!'' he said and thus he made a motion to the curtains hiding the man from all eyes. Student and teacher all looked to the curtain that Konoe aimed for, the sensei's seeing slightly into the blackness saw the outline of a man coming out and with each step seemed like an echo to them all.

_Step. Step. Step._

The sound of feet walking among the stage rung out, the tension grew with each step that was taken and just as the atmosphere couldn't get anymore tense with the utter silence did a person come strolling from out of the darkness of the crimson curtains and in doing so was the mans appearance revealed to everyone.

In that second every female student's eyes popped open as their cheek's grew a cherry red reaching their ears, their eyes glazed over as they beheld the sight before them. Out of everything they expected to see, it certainly was not what they was seeing right now. Every girl besides the two Narutaki twins of whom was looking on with curious eyes seemed captivated at the sight. No one was excluded from this, for even the monotone Chachamaru and expressionless Zazie could only eye the person whom walked upon the stage.

Evangeline the 500 year old shinso vampire was so pale that it would make a ghost look black comparison though her cheeks undoubtedly had a healthy shade of crimson similar to the other girls and those of her classmates. Though she'd seen many things in her many year's the sight before her was just enough to make her senses go haywire and her mind be overwhelmed.

Chao Lingshen though held a calculative look as she too looked upon the man whom was now revealed to be the Campus protector and Enforcer, she eyed him with a look of curiosity, for she had in all her planning, all her time staying did she ever think to meet an _unknown_ element. A small smirk plastered on his face as she studied the adonis of a man walking up to Konoe. Though being a girl herself she couldn't keep the blush she had become darker and more pronounced or the predatory look in her eyes.

_'Whoever you are...your certainly not from the future...or I would have known...no one with that kind of aura would be forgotten...I look forward to knowing you ne~'_

For what they all saw was a man standing a good 6'4 with a well built stature though most of it was hidden by his clothing, they got a better view when he gave a nod to Konoe and turned his body to them all revealing his choice of clothing to be that of a formal wear. He was garbed in a black suit starting with a buttoned up black wool over shirt with the sleeves covering his arms, buttoned up mid-way to show the plain white undershirt with a strange tattered collar that seemed to only add more to the man's overall appearance appeal. His tie was pitch black whilst a black string was wrapped around his neck yet below was hidden revealing a necklace covered by his clothing. Below he wore black slack's that covered the tops of his black lace-up shoes whilst around his waist was a black leather belt.

On up though was the man's face, skin a peach tone uncommon around japan but, it fit this man to a T with a masculine yet sharp face lacking any baby fat that haunted him in his early year's. Then came the two things that gained the most attention, which was the mullet of long spiky yet slightly tame fiery orange hair that fell past his neckline and his ear's with the bangs covering part's of his eyes. His eyes though are what captivated most for when they looked into them did they see a pair of sharp filled to the brim determined brown orbs staring back at them and intentionally or not they felt as if this man's very presence commanded _authority_ but, also gave off a protective feel to it as well.

The man's very appearance made Eva go into a trembling mess, though she had never seen his true appearance she could never forget that atmosphere, the aura of authority and power _he_ carried with him. The same authoritative gaze that made her to this day quiver, there was no denying this adonis of a man was the one whom she was petrified of. The same one that had quite literally beat the humility into her very body.

_'It is him...there's no doubt about it...I would never forget such a aura...'_

The man's brown piercing orbs stared upon the massive student body of Mahora Academy, the countless females were a bit of a surprise to him but, he should have figured as much. He looked at them unflinching at their shocked expression's, he could see their apprehension, the tension around them and could feel the anxiety saturating the air. He eyed everyone of them with a bored stare, indifferent to them all.

But a certain hollow had to speak...rather a certain cackling sadistic hollow...

_**'Kekeke...oh Kingy look at them all...so many...' **_Hichigo just vibrated, trembling in excitement as he gazed through Ichigo' eyes, lust clear in his eyes. Zangetsu standing nearby just shook his head at Hichigo's behavior and gained a twitch of an eyebrow when he saw him actually drooling.

_'Baka...'_

Ichigo inwardly smirked when he heard his inner hollow insult Zangetsu only for the sound of a punch being heard along with the sound of Hichigo's curses. He looked toward the dean silently and seeing the man nod made him internally sigh since he wan ted him to give some form of speech. Something he didn't like nor hate but, just didn't usually feel like doing at all, speeches were something he had to do a times in school in his old life for projects on japanese historical figures and such things.

Gazing out to the mass of student's Ichigo spoke, ''Hello student's of Mahora Academy, my name is _Kurosaki Ichigo_, you may not know me and I may not know you but, I'm here for only one thing and that is to keep everyone of safe and to clean up the Campus grounds. I'm here as you all should know by now as Mahora's Enforcer and as such my duty is to take care of any and all threat's to the Academy and to it's students. Things from petty gangs to delinquent students, fights between students and even other students harassing others will be dealt with _accordingly._'' the Kurosaki spoke with a certain edge in his tone that made most of them shiver, even the magically aware students and sensei's were affected by the tone of his voice.

He noticed the effect of announcing his name had for both Evangeline and Asuna for the vampire seemed to gain a rather deathly shade of pale, more so then her usual tone as her once vibrant sapphire eyes became slightly fearful. Asuna however, seemed to be clenching the pendant in her hands a bit tighter as her eyes were wider then before, he was grateful though that she didn't seem to remember him as of yet since her eyes seemed to be still trying to figure him out.

''Now I want you all to know that if you have anything you need to say, anyone that's been harassing you and threatened to never speak of it to not worry, come and tell me who it is and I'll deal with it. I've gained the permission from the Dean to deal with them so you can at least have the comfort to tell me who it is.''he pointed out to which the Dean gave a nod making a few of the students give a sigh of relief. The Kurosaki saw this and at least saw that he'd gained some form of trust with the students, it was at least enough to build upon.

''Also if you cannot find me go to your guidance counselor Shizuna-sensei and give her the names of whoever is causing trouble and she will send them to me. Student's, I don't want you to worry about these petty delinquents of the Academy, you should only worry about your academic studies and should be having fun not having to worry about these baka's. That's my job so please from today onwards know that it will be dealt with...as your Enforcer it is my sworn duty to uphold the safety of every single one of you.'' his words carrying a slight gentle tone that seemed to the students fro some seemed to smile a bit more.

One could assume that his speech was a bit cliché but, in reality it was the one thing the student's needed, the assurance that someone was here to take care of incidents within the academy, the trust that someone was looking out for them. Sure they trusted their sensei's without a doubt but, it was different somehow since this man though looked a few years older then themselves carried an air about him that held resolve to fulfill his promise.

The girls of 3A were no better for some were smiling as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders including one Akira Okochi.

Ichigo seeing his words got to them somewhat he turned to the wide eyed sensei's and spoke to the smiling Konoe, ''Now if you would Dean-san...'' respectfully addressing the older man, nodding Konoe walked up to the podium with Ichigo standing behind him slightly with his posture still firm as before. He of course felt the gazes on him from the students and even some of the sensei's but, he just kept himself steady as he awaited for the dean to speak.

Which didn't take long for as the old man took a breath he spoke, ''Well seeing as Kurosaki-dono has spoken, I too would like to explain as he also the Enforcer he will also be taking up one of your classes homeroom assistant sensei and that classes sensei will be notified after this assembly. Now then I would suggest every one start to head back to class and if you have questions for Kurosaki-dono or have to speak with him you can find him after school hours or during lunch. If you need to see him with a important matter contact Shizuna-sensei, Takahata-sensei or myself if you cannot find him, now then please leave the auditorium in a orderly fashion and your sensei will meet you back at class to continue your studies.'' the old konoe said getting each of them to slowly get up and leave but not while staring excitingly at Ichigo with clear curiosity in their eyes, soon after the sensei's started to leave as well with each of them eyeing their newest faculty member with clear curiosity but, overall acceptance.

But as he looked further he saw Asuna's class leaving as well but, once he found Asuna he saw her staring straight at him thus making him give a hidden and subtle smile directed to her making her eyes widen further as her cheeks turned a health shade of red.

_'Acceptance is easily misunderstood...they may trust the dean but, they do not know me and are at the least apprehensive of me...heck I'd be shocked if they weren't at bit suspicious of me...'_

_'Agreed but, either way your only duty here is to watch over the young Springfield and by extension Asuna for it seems her memories are coming back and with hearing your name it would hasten the recovering of her memories.'_

_'True but, I have promised the Dean to help the Academy with its delinquent troubles and seeing as I had trouble with thugs back in my old life this is down my alley.'_

_**'Meh that and your instinct to fight influenced it, admit it being half hollow has made your instincts rather primal and the need to fight be it strong enemies or weak little fuckers like misbehaving students will fuel it.'**_

_'I know...you don't need to tell me twice...but this will also allow me to protect those two and my future class from the shadows...'_

Ending the mental connection, Ichigo looked toward the Dean whom was accompanied by both Takahata and a smiling Shizuna he gave the man a nod, ''Now Dean-dono, if you would we need to speak about the details of my staying here if you be so kind.'' the dean gave him a nod as he walked with them into the backstage and doing so he the old Konoe spoke.

''True, we need to speak about your pay and living expenses, unfortunately we only have available rooms within the girls dorm. Renting an apartment complex is to far from the Academy.'' he said only to see Ichigo wave his hand in a nonchalant manner. As they waked out of the auditorium Ichigo just pointed into the forests confusing them slightly.

''No worries Ojii-san if you have anything remotely outside into the woods from an abandoned shack would be just fine with me, I like the silence and privacy added with it plus it gives me time to train and away from prying eyes.'' he said making the slightly surprised Konoe stroke his beard as he thought about it. It was unusual for anyone to live in the woods except for Evangeline but, that was because of the occasional vampire Hunter intruding into Campus searching for her and to keep her away from the normal students of the Academy.

Then again this man was by no mean's normal, unusual didn't even cut it for he was by all means an anomaly.

''Well we do infact have an old cabin just about half a mile away from the Academy, I'll have Takamichi take you there, but first here is a list of the school hours, days and yearly schedule with the events planned for the future months.'' he said as he passed Ichigo the papers detailing each aspect.

''Thanks this will come in handy, as for my pay please don't worry if anything let it be at minimum wage since I've already have another source of payment coming in.'' he said getting curious looks from all three of them thus making him chuckle slightly.

''I can't delve too much into it but, let's just say being a former Bounty Hunter has it's advantages in the long run so money isn't an object old man.'' he said getting the old Konoe to let out a good hearted laugh.

''Hohoho~ you certainly have thought this through, very well I accept the terms but, now you need to familiarize yourself with 3A class roster so if you would Shizuna-sensei.'' gaining a nod the green haired woman walked beside Ichigo handed him a copy of the class roster whom looked upon each and every name memorizing each name and face of every student. Looking toward Shizuna he gave a grateful nod to which she smiled in return, looking back at the dean ichigo spoke.

''Dean-dono I have to ask if I could meet the class tomorrow instead of today I mean Negi or even the other sensei's don't know me or the fact that they now know I'm also part of the teaching curriculum. So could I maybe just settle in and start patrolling the campus today and meet the class tomorrow morning?'' he said since the students were still mulling over what had just happened and the sensei's were undoubtedly trying to figure out what was going on.

It would be suspicious if anything that the enforcer was also placed as the assistant sensei of 3A's homeroom class so why not give it a little time for his presence to be seeded in. Glancing toward Takamichi, he saw the man was also thinking that it was a slightly better solution then just throwing him into the class on the same day of his introduction on campus.

''Hmmm~ you do have a point Kurosaki-dono very well then, I will have Takamichi take you to your housing and once you've settled in you can start patrolling the campus. I will hold a faculty meeting with the other sensei's to discuss your presence and falsified background, I will leave it up to you to explain to Negi who you really are.'' the hybrid gave a small nod since it was something he indeed needed to take care of.

He may not have been there for the kid due to his battle with the Arcknologia Dragon King but, he could at least be there now and watch over him as he grows stronger. Arika was like his surrogate sister and as such he felt obligated to watch over Negi as both his godfather but, as a close friend of his father and mother.

''Now we will see you tomorrow Kurosaki-dono, here's the cabin key, good luck on patrol and remember...don't hurt them too bad...hohoho~'' the old Konoe chuckled as he went toward his office with Shizuna in tow leaving behind the two staring at them. Ichigo just gave a rather blank stare at Konoe's words whilst Takamichi seeing his friends expression let out a chuckle.

''Hehe I would care to wager he still hasn't gotten over his slight fear of you after the first time you two met.'' voicing his opinion on the matter got Ichigo to glance his way slightly. Now out of the presence of the Dean and Shizuna his posture shifted to that of how Takamichi remembered during the War.

_'Guarded and tense, indifferent to all things except for those he cares for...same ole, Ichigo...'_

''It doesn't matter as long as he is allowing me within his campus I can watch over Negi more easily and to watch him grow. I have to thank you Takamichi for watching over hi in my absence...truly I thank you...'' he said to where Takamichi just waved it off with an amused expression.

''It was no trouble besides the kid grew on me and I was curious to how he would grow during his early years, I have no doubt though that when he learns of your true history with his father he'll become the ten year old he is and want to know all about you and your past with Nagi.'' he said which Ichigo could only snort at. If Negi had Arika's intelligence then he definitely had some of Nagi's childishness and being ten year's old only added to that curiosity.

''Anyway, let us be going Takamichi, I do need to get settled in after all and I have a campus to look over...'' he said to where the feared Takahata just gave a nod and turned around before walking with Ichigo in tow and whilst doing so Ichigo's brown orbs to others seemed to be gazing around the campus grounds with a calm expression but, was soaking up the grounds, formation, building structures and surrounding area for future reference.

**Mahora Academy-Forest**

5 minutes alter we could find the duo walking in the middle of lush forest of Mahora Academy, tree's of all sizes surrounded them shadowing most of their appearance with flecks of the sun's rays shining through the parting's of the forest tree branches. The two walked on in relative silence as Ichigo studied as much of the Campus grounds as he could, already he'd scoped out much of the area with just his eyes.

Observing the academy before they entered the forests he was able to memorize much of the campus grounds and entry points, to even from his experience with dealing with thugs and other misbehaving students spots for potential harassment's and fights. He was also able to pinpoint key areas for hideouts from just studying the vicinity around it.

Graffiti, trash littering the ground and even broken school property, this was just a small part of what he could see of the few places as he walked through some of the Academy grounds and it honestly made him frown in disgust that a place of learning was home to these kind of thugs. It didn't help the fact that within this Academy was not only his Godson was teaching here but, his old charge and protege Asuna was residing within as well.

Negi he knew could still defend himself slightly with somewhat mediocre physical combat but, without being able to assert his abilities first hand he only relied on his magical abilities but, Asuna was another matter entirely. She was a hothead like he as at that age, she could hold herself in a fight that much he knew for even if her memories were locked or not he taught her how to protect herself when she was young.

But the sheer thought of Asuna being hurt made his blood boil, Asuna was always a touchy subject to him and despite that she could defend herself, his more protective side always won out when it came to her. It was a ludicrous thought at best since he knew she was well protected even if she didn't know it but, just thinking it made his scowl deepened as a cold edge glowed within his brown orbs.

Such was its intensity that Takamichi dared not to utter a word in his presence for a good portion of the stroll...

_'That only solidifies my goal to clean this place up...starting tonight...'_

Shaking his head slightly Ichigo spoke, ''So...does Albireo know I've returned?'' he asked yet slightly dreaded the answer since the man was someone anyone could get along with but, added with his trickster personality and perverted attitude and you got a rather specific individual. Honestly the man reminded Ichigo a bit of his father Isshin with his antics only they were much more subtle and had a far more impact with each one.

Add to the fact he was probably one of the intelligent people Ichigo has ever come to know then you have a very dangerous individual.

''Hmm well I haven't gone to see him yet so I would say he doesn't know as of yet but, I was going to go visit him later on in the week to keep him up to date on Negi's progress. Though I'd have to say he'll be delighted to see you again, of that I have no doubt as will Eishun-dono.'' he said getting the Kurosaki to nod slightly since he was hesitant to admit it the man grew on him during the War. Like the other members of the Ala Rubra, he had come to see him as both a comrade-in-arms and friend.

''Hm I see, then I will just wait till he makes an appearance...till then I will just go with what I am doing as of now...'' Takamichi just gave a nod to Ichigo's words that is before a small mischievous smile crept up on his face as he looked back at the Kurosaki with a slight twinkle from behind his glasses.

''Oh I forgot to ask, how was your time a certain_ princess_?'' he said with un-hidden amusement as he looked at his friend, and highly respected veteran of the Magi War glare at him slightly. Though he didn't see him flush or sputter he saw the twitch of his eyebrow signifying _something_ happened.

''First off she's _Queen_ now and what I do is none of your concern _boy_'' he said with a small smirk as that little jab made Takamichi flinch since indeed no matter how old or strong he was, takamichi was still a child to him and would be seen as such. It was a fact that Takamichi loathed being seen as a youngster to him and the elder members of Ala Rubra, a jab to point out that he was still a child in his eyes in both power and experience.

''...At least I look old...'' he muttered which Ichigo just shook his head and decided to not speak any further as to not reveal anything about _why_ he was like he was.

Silence followed soon after and with each step they got closer to their destination, and just a few minutes later they came through a clearing to reveal before them a medium sized patch of land within the forests of Mahora and the World Tree.

''Well here we are...'' Takamichi said as Ichigo eyed the area for a few seconds before he started walking out to the land whilst looking around the area, scanning it he found no abnormality of the air around him, not nearly as polluted as the Academies air was. Looking outward he saw the cabin Konoe had spoken of and, if he was anyone else from a modern day perspective they would see it as a shack if anything but, to hi it was perfect.

A small log cabin with just a one level foundation with a chimney, walking around the cabin he counted out at least 8 windows with two on all four sides of the small building. Looking at it from the outside he could see minor problems with porch having missing boards or broken railings, the walls on the outside chipped at best whilst the roof had minor water and wind damage from past storms.

''Hm nothing some wood and nails won't fix...'' he mumbled before he walked toward the porch once more and before he took another step to the door did he turn around to Takamichi. ''Thanks for leading me here Takamichi, I can take care of it from here...'' the younger man just gave a smile and a nod before he turned around and started walking back into the forest but, just as he went did he hear Ichigo speak once more.

''Also...Takamichi...thanks for looking out for Asuna...and...I am sorry for what happened with Gateau...'' Ichigo spoke as he looked toward his friend and Gateau's disciple and surrogate son, his words sincere and holding remorse for the man he had come to respect as a fellow ally and friend during the Great Magi War. Though the kid he remembered back then was grown and had taken his and Gateau's job of watching over Asuna during that time and for that he had his utmost respects.

For Takamichi he just kept his gaze forward but, slowly a somber expression came upon his face as a sad smile crawled forth, ''It's been a long time since he died...but while I'm sad he's gone he died protecting Asuna from those that were aware of her identity after the War. I take pride in knowing that I was held to continue his legacy and able to at least protect his and your protege till this very day. Besides it is in the past now...good day Kurosaki-dono...and by the way.'' he spoke before looking over his shoulder slightly.

''Welcome back...old friend...'' he said with a smile to which Ichigo just closed his eyes and gave a nod in return. With that Ichigo watched Takamichi walk on disappearing through the forests of Mahora and after a while he gave a sigh before he turned around and walked toward the door to his new residence, grasping the knob he turned and opened the door and what met his sights was to his slight surprise a mildly surprised well kept cabin. There was a bit of dust and grime but, nothing but a little house cleaning couldn't fix. It was pretty simple a small couch and love seat with a coffee alongside a T.V sitting on a small stand.

Walking through the other rooms he found the kitchen with an assortment of pots and pans, a stove, oven and refrigerator all in one, it was small but, he didn't care all that much. Going to the room's he saw it had both 2 guest rooms, 2 bathrooms and from what he could see a room fit for the household owner, it was plain spartan in design and size but, it was enough for him. Slowly he walked into his room, saw his queen sized bed along with a dresser and mirror and a window beside his bed.

Closing the door, Ichigo gave a small sigh as he reached out with his right hand and what seemed like nothing his hand _pierced _the air and with it opened up a garganta, second later he pulled out what looked to be a black duffle bag packed full from what it seemed to be on the outside. Every pocket looked to have something within and just as Ichigo dropped the bag on his bed and upon opening it did he reach inside and slowly start to pull out a wood boken.

Quietly he pulled it out and in doing so he marveled the wooden weapon, the wooden carving's along with the grip of the handle. Picking it up he let out a small cold smile as his eyes darted from the boken to Mahora Academy as the sun was slowly setting in the background.

_'Now that we are here...it's time...to begin a little Campus Clean up...'_

_**'Let's get started and bash some skulls in kekekeke~!'**_

In that moment, Ichigo loosened his tie and grasping his boken he vanished in a shunpo...

Tonight was the night Mahora Academies delinquent student's and gang members will meet face to face with its Enforcer.

**Same Time-Mahora Academy Courtyard**

Class had just ended for all students of the Academy and as such all f them came pouring out of the building structure of academics and each one was still gossiping about the latest news. The latest event pertaining to the assembly had spread like wildfire and in less then even a few minutes almost all of the Campus knew of assembly and as of now all of the Campus was a buzz with gossip and rumors all aimed toward the new addition of Mahora's faculty.

Many of the female student body was still effected just by his mere presence and were like any other teenage girl gushing to their friends about the spiky orange haired man whom in just a small speech quelled most of their fears of the Academy grounds. Many of them were still starstruck by him and that of his words and in mere seconds Ichigo knew it or not gained a fanclub.

Oh Kami...

Even the sensei's who were within the assembly were still trying to unravel the latest event, Mahora Academy gaining an Enforcer was a first and many were still trying to wrap their minds around it. It was a school that gave off a propaganda of being one of the most prestigious Academies in japan and listing in the National's of Top Schools Worldwide. Now some thought it would put a stain on the academies record of having an Enforcer on board the school's staff but, the more magically aware knew it was needed due to the major shortage of staff in stopping the chaos around campus.

But the ones most affected by this were the male student body of the Academy and seeing as the majority of them were the sole reason Ichigo was there as an Enforcer in the first place made them quite _angry_, most of them were kid's that got into the school because of their parents influence and money and thus thought they were above the rules of Mahora thus causing trouble for the Academy altogether.

Thus they did _not_ like the fact the dean whom of the male student body had come to see as a weak old fool that couldn't lay a finger on them had the _audacity_ to hire someone to clean up the Academy. To think that someone was here to enforce the academies laws on them was purely ridiculous in their eyes, to them it was someone muscling in on their territory and thus many of them had already began planning for a meeting with this _Enforcer_ and give him a good _welcome_.

If only they knew who exactly they were dealing with...

it was as if a storm was brewing as night was soon falling over Mahora Academy and with it the street's of the campus became dead and empty as all the female students were already in dorms leaving the campus grounds empty and dead and only to be replaced with the cold breeze of the moon lit night.

It was around this night that at the Academy Courtyard one could find a group of students gathered around the fountain all armed with what seemed to be bat's. All of which had the Mahora sigil for the male side of Mahora and the apparent leader of this group of 20 students sat upon this fountain, he was a average sized teen with blonde greasy slick back hair and brown eyes. His own bat was laying across his legs.

Reaching up the teen pulled the lit cigarette from his mouth and let out a plume of smoke as one of his _subordinates _looked up at him and spoke.

''Mizuki, when do we go and get this fucking teme'' he said in a snarky manner as the teen gripped the bat in his hands tightly with the urge to give a _warm welcome_ to this guy that all the girls earlier were going gaga over. It like most of the other guys pissed them off that this guy had the nerve to just show up and swear to clean up the campus.

It was almost laughable to them since this guy was just one man and that they outnumbered him 10 to 1.

The teen named Mizuki blinked before he looked toward the guys that spoke, ''Don't worry he'll come, he'll be making his rounds and then we'll get him from there.'' as he said this he pushed his cigarette out on the fountain before flicking the bud away. ''Besides, this little dick whoever he is dares to think he can oppose us...I say we give him the treatment of a _proper_ Mahora Academy welcome, what do you say guys?'' he ended with a grin.

''Hell yeah!''

''Let's teach this fucking douche how things are done here!''

''Time to beat this mother fucker to the ground!''

''Let's teach this commoner who is his betters!''

''Yeah and afterwards let's go pay the girls dorm a vi-''

**BAM!**

''Aaaarggghh!'' that same student was silenced when suddenly he received a jab to his stomach that literally knocked the air right out of him, falling to his knee's slowly hunched over saliva dripped from his mouth as his eyes were bulged out as the sheer pain of whatever hit him took its effect of silencing him from speaking further.

The other students hearing the strained scream turned to look as did Mizuki only before their eyes beside the hunched over and in obvious pain was a man that stood a good few inches above them all dressed formally in a suit. Held in his hand was a boken that seemed to have been the thing that slammed into the student's abdomen due to the trajectory it was in. Further looking they saw the man had strange colored hair for it was fiery in shade of orange, spiky yet tame with it covering his ear's and passing his neckline while shadowing his eyes.

_''Oi...'' _the man's voice broke them of their stupor, his baritone voice shook them from their stupor, they looked to see his eyes revealing to be calm brown staring back at them acting as if he hadn't just smashed one of their friends without a care in the world. Some became angry at the man's sight as the student beneath him was grovelling and struggling for air due to all of it being knocked right out of him.

Mizuki however narrowed his eyes at the stranger before speaking, ''And who may you be to intrude on our little gathering,_ sir?_'' he said in a rather mocking tone.

Ichigo however just glanced toward Mizuki for a good few seconds before he hefted his boken on top of his shoulders, ''Kurosaki Ichigo, Mahora Academy Enforcer...and it's past student curfew...so it's time you kids went back to your dorms...'' he said non-nonchalantly this of course got the reactions Ichigo predicted since all of them including Mizuki went wide eyed at his words.

That is before one beside Mizuki snorted before he erupted in a mocking laughter which was soon followed by a few of the students before he looked toward Ichigo with a scrutinizing gaze, ''Pft! No way are you tell us that old bag of shit hired a punk like you! Hahaha! That's the funniest shit I've ever heard!'' the student bellowed in more laughter but through this it didn't even faze Ichigo the slightest.

When no reply was given however and the students were only met with a stare from the man it seemed anger them since their mocking had gained them no a single response, hell not even a facial expression from him was seen. Mizuki along with them scowled at Ichigo since his words were now fully taking their effect, at first he was amused by his words but, now he knew fully he and the rest were truly staring at the man they were looking for.

Jumping off the fountain, Mizuki gripped the baseball bat in hand and pointed it toward Ichigo, ''if you are who you say you are...then let us as the humble students we are...give you the proper Mahora Academy welcome!'' he shouted and just as said this and the other student's charged did he notice the black suited Enforcer just give him a glance.

_''Very well...your choice...'' _and just after he said this did he rear back his leg and give a punt to the kids abdomen making his eyes widen before he shot off like a soccer ball before he _slammed_ into a couple other students and still kept going dragging those he rammed into along with him. He stopped as he and two others hit right smack into wall cracking from the impact.

Seeing this Mizuki scowled further and shouted, ''Pulverize this shithead up!'' and just like that the remaining students charged the motionless Ichigo who just waited for them to come at him. His brown eyes calm as ever against the 17 students charging at him bats held in hand intent to cause him harm.

As the first one came within distance Ichigo only leaned to the left dodging the first swing before backhanded the teen across the face with such speed and power that it sent the kid air born the he leaned to the right before he threw his boken into the air before he clutched one of the bats swung at him before gripping it till it shattered in his hand. Yanking it from the shocked student he took the remainder of it and nailed the teen right in the face by the pommel of the bat.

''Bastard!'' yelled one student as he came up from behind Ichigo and swung downward only for Ichigo to sidestep before he elbowed the teen abdomen before he grasped the gasping for air student by the collar of his shirt and slammed him face first into the ground. He kneeled slightly dodging a punch this time and with a grasp of the teen's am he performed a judo throw sending him over his shoulder and right into the the stone benches.

''You fucking ass!'' screamed one more student who tried hitting Ichigo at his ribs only for the bat to be grasped, shattered and thrown before the student was dealt a nasty blow to his face as Ichigo delivering a punch to his jaw before grabbing the student by the back of the head and without hesitation rammed his face into the unforgiving ground.

**Crack!**

''Aaaahhghghffgg!'' the student let out a muffled scream blocked out by the ground next and none to gently Ichigo yanked him up by his hair and tossed him into the trash bin next to the bench that held the student he threw. Lowly he turned around to see the remaining students along with Mizuki staring at him as if he were some sort of monster.

He raised his hand up catching the boken he threw into the air before hefting it over his shoulder's just in time as the remaining students charged in blindly fear over taking them. Sighing Ichigo gripped the boken in hand and stared at the incoming student's, ''Let me teach you brats a lesson in manners...'' and as he said this did spin around before slamming part of the boken into the pelvis of one student before grasped another student by his face and slammed his knee right into him eliciting a painful muffled howl of pain.

He grabbed the face of another student holstering him into the air did he let him go before he let loose a small kick that held enough power to send the kid flying. Then with a small twist he knocked out every bat of the remaining students hands and tossed them out of reach. Without warning he charged to another student before punching him in the stomach making him hunch over which was his first and last mistake as Ichigo made his whole world explode with star's as he slammed his face into a metal railing cracking his nose and breaking some teeth.

He spun around once again only to give out a haymaker to two more students that sent them upside down making them land in a heap as their jaw's and necks rang from the impact, then without missing a beat Ichigo grasped them both by their legs before he spun around t5akign them in away and in a heave sent to two flying into two separate tree's. Moments later they came falling down only to hang in the air by the tatter's of their uniform.

''W-what is this guy...is he some sort of monster?'' muttered Mizuki as he stared at the scene caused by this man whom just single handedly trampled 17 out of the 20 students that were there, strength enough to shatter baseball bats, and such brutal efficiency...who in the world did that old man hire?

Slowly Ichigo turned towards him and the last two students who were nothing more then a trembling mess but, really could you blame them since seeing so many of their friends taken down with such ease as if it was as easy as breathing would make you the very same way. Ichigo gave them but, a glance before kicked up two bats and catch both did he throw them pommel first smacking right into the foreheads of the two students behind Mizuki. Thus as they silently fell and left the world of consciousness was he left alone with the Kurosaki, wide eyed and just like they were, he was shaking like a leaf.

Walking right up to the student Ichigo looked directly at Mizuki with a indifferent expression, looking as if he hadn't beaten his entire group with the utmost ease. For all he was worth, Mizuki couldn't hold back the fear building up in him as he was finally realizing the situation he was in now, he was alone, without his group to back him up and left alone with this man, this _monster_.

''W-w-wait...I-i didn't mean to say that...i-i-it was all just a joke...r-r-r-really!'' he was desperate to get away, giving out whatever lie he could make to run, hide or whatever, just to get away from this guy that senile old man had hired. He had to go and warn everyone that this guy...was not to be _angered!_

''Aggravated assault of a faculty member, littering on Campus grounds, under age smoking and staying out past curfew...this will not go unpunished...'' Ichigo uttered and all Mizuki could do as ichigo's brown calm robs bore down on him was let out a pitiful whimper.

**Bam!**

**Smack!**

**Crack!**

''Uuuuhhhh~'' the now broken and bruised Mizuki moaned painfully as he lay there on the ground, amidst the shattered and broken bats, his lips swollen as were both his eyes, his teeth broken in places. His uniform was in tatter's soaked as if he was drug through the fountain, he groaned even more as Ichigo tossed a broken bat over his shoulder hitting Mizuki in the head knocking him out completely. Without looking back Ichigo grasped his boken and walked away without even glancing back.

_'That was rather...invigorating I must admit...'_

_**''Kekeke~ yeah nothing better then beating up a bunch of arrogant brats to begin a good midnight stroll, eh King?'**_

_'It doesn't matter...besides this patrol isn't over yet, I intend to find as many of these baka's as I can before I head to bed...got a lot to do tomorrow...'_

_**'Oh that's right you are going to that class with little miss hime right? Kekeke that's gonna be so fun!'**_

_'Ugh and to think your apart of me...'_

_'That was my thought as well...'_

_**'Well fuck you both...'**_

_'I'd rather not...I'm straight unlike you...'_

_**'You sonuvabitch-!'**_

Ichigo then cut the connection smirking slightly in victory and as he kept walking did he look upon the Academy and hearing the countless voices around did he narrow his eyes.

''Guess this will be a busy first night for me...''

**Tomorrow 8:00 A.M**

Early morning for those of Mahora couldn't have been more eventful to say the least, waking up in the morning and getting ready for class is what everyone did and left for class. It was a usual every school day routine that seemed to never changes only this time is was different, so incredibly different actually due to coming out of the dorms, and heading to the Academy were they shown the sight that was to be forever recorded in Mahora School history.

Male students all ages lay broken and bruised all across campus at various points of Campus grounds, multiple injuries inflicted on them from broken noses and shattered teeth to bruised ego's and broken pride's. Baseball bats lay around shattered to splinters as if they have been crushed by a hand, they lay strewn all over campus in various from hanging from lamp posts and tree branches to hunched over the benches and covered by broken tables and chairs.

Truly it was a sight no one in mahora would ever soon forget...

Within the class of 3A however, the girls were chatting away, exciting about all that had happened in the morning, upon seeing many of the former delinquents laid out and beaten nonetheless made them all the more enticed to know the words of their Academies Enforcer held truth to them. Even the magically aware students such as Mana or Setsuna and even Kaede were impressed with how efficient this man worked, in only one night he took out possibly a good majority of the delinquents and Academy bullies.

Ku-fei herself was even wishing to battle the Enforcer in a spar due to the display of all the beaten and male students that were still being taken to what infirmaries the Academy had to offer and even then the body count was still going up!

Evangeline ignoring most of the talking classmates couldn't hold back the smirk that grew on her face at the news of what happened, oh yes that was Ichigo's work alright no one else worked at such speeds and with such efficiency as him. It posed a problem with the delinquents but, she wasn't able to do anything other then scare them off but, with _him_ here they'll be out and the Academies troubles with them would be gone very soon.

Of that she had not a single doubt...

To two girls we look to both Konoka talking with Asuna whom by now was semi-normal from what she was yesterday, ''I can't believe it Asuna-chan! That guy actually did it! Did you hear he took out Kokinawa Mizuki and his gang! Whoever grandpa called in, he certainly keeps his words...'' Konoka said with a start struck expression on her face. Asuna could only smile slightly at her friends actions, looking to the board she looked on as if she was staring at nothing but, inwardly was a completely different story.

Last night she was up trying to console the memories that came up during the bridge incident and the ones that came up concerning that man, that _Kurosaki Ichigo_ guy. It was like everything from these memories and voices, names of which she has never know all revolved around that one man, everything about him just _screamed_ familiarity to her and to her very soul. She didn't know what it was but, it clutched her heart as it pounded deeper and more rapidly as she remembered the man's appearance, his voice and that of his name.

She had stayed up well past the usual hour trying to sort her memories and so far she had gained some sort of foothold on what they were, as far as she knew they were memories of her childhood that she never even knew of, a past that involved many things that made her way of reality flip upside down and turn a completely 360. It was small things but, it was enough to shock her nonetheless since in those memories scrambled as they may be she found herself in her younger body back when she was very young always in the presence of these strange people that always tried to break her of her emotionless state but, to no avail.

That is until she was met with memories of that same cloaked man whom by her surprise held the same _name_ as the man from yesterday was there. It was like being near him did all that needed to be done for she gained a spark and would always act like the child she was back then, the cloaked man teaching her things that from till even now followed her from cooking for herself, keeping herself healthy and her body in shape.

It made her smile mentally and if it were not for the fact she was in class she would have giggled at remembering her younger body learning how to fight back then which was in itself both informational and news to her which showed as to why she liked to fight. The coaching she received from that man_-no-_from _Ichigo _made her heart swell and made her wonder if that was what it felt like to have a elder brother. It revealed to her why she was like she was during her time in pre-school picking on Ayaka all time it was all because she liked to fight...

_A lot..._

_'Ichigo...that cloaked man...and that guy from yesterday...could they possibly be related...I need more time to figure this out...'_

Unfortunately Asuna's day was about to become all the more crazy in just a few minutes...

As this went on Negi, the ten year old was still thinking about the events of what happened this morning, it was something his ten year old mind couldn't wrap around, despite being a genius what he saw this morning was just pure _havoc_, students strewn across campus both beaten an bruised was something he never thought he'd see. This man the dean hired honestly _scared_ him if he was able to do something like that in just one night but, he had to admit he was excited to meet the man face to face.

That thought brought him to what happened early this morning when he had to speak with the dean concerning a small detail which afterwards was by no means a small detail for it made him both pale as a ghost and shaky as a leaf in a tornado after just leaving the office. The details f the discussion was what made him tremble in nervousness since someone would be coming to join his class as an assistant sensei.

Thing is he was never told _who!_

Well he was about to find out...

_Knock! Knock!_

Turning to the door frame as the class went silent Negi spoke, ''Ah please come in!''

**Same Time-Outside Classroom 3A**

''To think you caused that scene...I knew having you here would be beneficial but, that was just...surprising to say the least...add the fact to what you did to Kokinawa Mizuki...'' Takamichi said while trailing off as he stood side by side with his friend Ichigo whom was now standing in his suit from yesterday only the boken from last night was not with him this time. Glancing to his left, Ichigo gave only that of a half-hearted reply.

''It was my first day...had to make an impression that I won't fooling around with what I said, we're dealing with the academic life's of these girls Takamichi...besides...I don't take too kindly to school bullies either way.'' he said to where Takamichi gained a sweatdrop.

''Ichigo...the count of students is over 100 and still going up...'' he said only to get a blank expression from the Kurosaki.

''….So?''

''Nevermind...'' Takamichi stated as to not continue further lest he actually annoy the Kurosaki which was something he did _not_ want to do. Facing the door to the class, Takamichi nervously glanced back at the monotonous looking Ichigo and could only speak one more time. ''before we go in...I would just like give you a heads up...'' he said to where Ichigo looked at him a bit quizzically, with a raised eyebrow.

''Takamichi...I've dealt with Theodora...and Arika...I don't think a bunch of school girls will be much of a challenge...'' he said to where Takamichi had a hard time speaking since truthfully he didn't know what was scarier Arika and Theodora together or this class of 31 girls. He'd seen the anger that the Queen Arika could unleash and added with Theodora's tomboyish behavior was just painful to say the least but, together always brought him nightmares.

He decided to not make a comment and give a knock...

_'Ah please come in!'_

''Well here goes...'' and with that Takamichi opened the door ever so slightly just so that he could peek his head in, when he did he saw that the attention of the whole class was on him as was that of Negi, smiling faintly the man spoke, ''Hey there Negi-sensei, just here to drop by and introduce your assistant if you remember right?'' he received a slightly surprised look from the boy genius whom looked back at the slightly confused class and spoke.

''Ah I am sorry, I forgot to mention that today we have a new addition to class, the dean has assigned an assistant sensei for this class, Takamichi-sensei would you please bring him in?'' the Springfield said making Takamichi give out a nod before he pulled back t look to ichigo who looked as if he was ready for another war judging from the expression on his face. Sweat dropping slightly he slowly opened the door did he turned around and place a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

''Goodluck...my friend...'' and just like Takamichi walked off leaving behind a blinking Ichigo who just stood there for a few seconds before turned his attention back to the door and looked directly toward Negi who by now held a shocked look judging by the rims of his glass dropping down as his mouth set in the shape of _'o'._

Steeling himself, Ichigo walked in while closing the door behind him and right then with his back turned did he feel the _numerous_ eyes on him, slowly he turned around and thus he was met with the full force of 3A staring at him in pure unadulterated _shock_ but, he just turned around and kept walking till he was infront of the classroom and doing so he heard the whispers being spoken across the class.

_'No way...it's him...the guy from yesterday!'_

_'The Enforcer...is here...oh my gosh oh my gosh!_

_'Kurosaki Ichigo...why is the Enforcer here...'_

These were just some of the whisper's he heard but, brushed them off for as he looked directly to Negi he gave the boy a small nod to where Negi could only give a shaky one in return. Turning to face the class, ichigo's full appearance was shown to them, his full body clothed in his black formal suit and overall dominant appearance made the cheeks of many of the girls in class gain a deep shade of scarlet.

He eyed them for a few seconds making a few squirm under his gaze until he just raised his hand and gave a simple greeting...

But this would be the trigger that would unleash 3A upon the unsuspecting Ichigo...

''Yo names Kurosaki Ichigo...and from today onward I will be this classes assistant sensei and personal tutor...''

**End**

**I seriously apologize for the long ass wait everyone been backed up lately with real life issues along the current things happening in America ugh...fucking Government...**

**I'm sorry for the short cut off and if the ending seemed a bit rushed but before I speak any further EVERYONE READING THIS NEEDS TO KNOW THAT FANFICTION IS IN TROUBLE, Not only this site though but, that of Youtube, DevianART and other sites we enjoy is close to being shut DOWN! **

**Do you hear me SHUT DOWN! And by the fucking shit heads of our American Government!**

**Find these Links on my profile and contact your state senator, we cannot let this happen we cannot let WHAT LITTLE FREEDOM WE HAVE LEFT BE STRIPPED FROM US BY THESE ASSHOLES!**

**Http: / www . Fanfiction . net/s/7763260/17/Naruto_Legends_Perfection_Arrives**

**http: / www . Fanfiction . net/u/3496462/XxDarkxBloodxX**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
